Pour une seule semaine
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Une petite histoire d'une semaine... Lorsqu'un vœu s'est accompli... et cela qu'importe le prix à payer pour rendre heureux ce jeune homme... Ce jeune homme qui n'a pas eu de chance dans sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un voeu peu ordinaire

**Chapitre 1 : Un vœu peu ordinaire**

« Xavier, jurez vous d'aimer Sandra, ici présente, de la chérir et de… »

« Oui ! Je le veux ! »

_Quelques murmures passèrent dans l'église : Le jeune homme n'avait même pas attendu que le prêtre termine sa phrase. Il était motivé, très motivé même ! Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, portait des cheveux bruns bien coiffés mais assez courts, une paire de lunettes devant ses yeux verts. Habillé en tenue noire et blanche, plus communément appelée tenue de pingouin, il devait mesurer un mètre soixante-dix voir soixante-quinze tandis que la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui devait faire dix centimètres de moins que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, le visage baissé dans une tenue de mariée rouge._

« Et vous, Sandra, jurez vous d'aimer Xavier, ici présent, de le chérir et de… »

« Non… Non… »

_C'était quoi ces deux mariés qui ne se gênaient pas pour couper la parole au prêtre ? Hein ? Attendez donc un peu… La jeune femme avait relevé son regard, laissant apparaître deux yeux bleus qui avaient quelques larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Le visage de Xavier perdit son sourire alors que la foule à l'intérieur de l'église était surprise. Non ?_

« Pardonnez moi, mon enfant mais… »

« Je ne me suis pas trompée… Xavier… Je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée… »

« Désolée pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu es trop gentil… pour moi… beaucoup trop gentil… Mais je ne peux pas accepter de t'épouser. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es toi… Mais à cause de moi… Je m'en voudrais… Tu as toujours fait semblant d'ignorer ce que tes parents disaient… Je ne veux pas te rendre triste. »

« Mais tu ne me rends pas triste ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ? »

« Arrête… de te mentir. Tu sais très bien… que je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

_Cris de stupeur dans la foule, deux personnes souriaient… Deux personnes âgées d'une cinquantaine d'années… Les parents du marié. Voilà qu'elle venait de s'enfoncer toute seule. Il fallait remarquer une chose : Toutes les personnes présentes dans le lieu étaient bien habillées, très bien habillées même ! Que des personnes de la haute société. Sandra s'éloigna en sanglotant légèrement, quittant l'église sous le regard accusateur des diverses personnes… sauf de Xavier. Celui-ci était profondément triste alors que ses deux parents se dirigeaient vers lui, sa mère prenant la parole :_

« Il était temps qu'une gourgandine comme elle quitte le navire. »

« Dorénavant, mon fils, tu pourras te trouver une véritable femme, et pas une de ce… bas peuple. Nous allons te présenter à nos différents dîners et tu verras, ça sera beaucoup mieux. Ca ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ? Xavier ? Xavier ! »

_Et… Et zut… Il posa une main sur son cœur, le décor autour de lui se brouillant alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol. Non… Sandra… Sandra… Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua tout de suite où il se trouvait. Sa chambre… Richement décorée. Même son lit était à baldaquin, c'était pour dire… Les rideaux, les meubles et surtout la chambre en elle-même. Elle devait être aussi grande qu'un appartement en entier._

« Gardevoir ! Gardevoir ?! »

_Rapidement, une main blanche se posa sur son front alors qu'il émettait un faible sourire. Son infirmière… si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Comme un mirage, une créature à la robe blanche s'éloigna de lui en retirant sa main. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec trois personnes. Aucun doute… Il le savait très bien… Ses deux parents… et son médecin. Celui-ci avait les cheveux grisonnants, un peu mal coiffé mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux tout son professionnalisme. Il prit la parole :_

« Alors Xavier… On a fait une petite rechute ? »

« Comme vous le voyez docteur… Comme vous le voyez… Et ce n'est guère… mieux… pour le reste. Vous devez être au courant. »

« Je l'ai appris… Il faut dire que ce n'était une bonne nouvelle. Tiens… Prends donc tes médicaments et ce verre d'eau. Ca sera bien mieux d'ici quelques jours. »

« D'ici quelques jours ? Ah ! Vous le savez très bien que je suis condamné… »

« Et bien ? C'est la première fois… que je te vois aussi morose… et cela malgré ta maladie. »

« Vous voudriez que je sois heureux ? Hein ? Donnez-moi ces médicaments et veuillez partir… Je veux être seul, TOUT seul ! »

« Mais… Mais… Xavier… »

« TOUT SEUL J'AI DIT ! »

_Les trois personnes hochèrent la tête, le vieil homme prenant quelques gélules tout en déposant le verre sur la petite table de chevet. Les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers la porte, l'ouvrant avant de quitter la salle tandis que la Gardevoir se préparait à partir elle aussi._

« Toi.. .C'est bon… Tu peux rester, Helena. »

« Garde… C'est… bon ? Je… peux ? »

_Elle tentait tant bien que mal de parler sa langue, y arrivant avec une extrême difficulté. Helena se tourna vers lui, l'observant de ses yeux bleus… Oui… Ils étaient différents de ceux des autres Gardevoir. C'était même cela qui l'amusait chez elle. Le fait qu'elle soit un peu différente des autres… Elle était quand même plus grande… En fait, aussi grande que lui… A croire que le temps passé avec lui avait une influence sur elle. Quand au reste… Elle n'avait rien de bien spécial… du moins à ses yeux. Elle s'avança d'un pas lent vers lui alors qu'il prenait ses médicaments. Elle restait debout devant le lit._

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu peux venir t'asseoir si tu le veux. »

« Je… ne peux… pas. Vous… êtes le maître. »

« Helena, je te laisse dix secondes pour venir t'asseoir sur mon lit ou sinon, tu pars d'ici. »

_Elle amorçait un mouvement vers le lit avant de se rétracter. Elle baissa son visage blanc, se retournant tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il cria :_

« Toi aussi ! Toi aussi tu veux m'abandonner ?! Toi aussi, tu veux me lâcher comme les autres ! Foutue infirmière à la noix ! Dégage ! C'est bon ! Ne viens même plus dans ma chambre ! Tu es comme les autres ! »

« CE… N'EST… PAS VRAI ! »

_Bien que cela avait été dit avec une élocution difficile, elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui, se téléportant subitement pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage. Elle était presque au bord des larmes alors qu'il reprenait avec colère :_

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?! A cause de mes parents ! Tu es là depuis quinze ans simplement parce que tu dois t'occuper de moi ! Tu es capable de lire dans mes sentiments, de lire dans mes pensées et de savoir si je vais mal ou non ! »

« Toi, au moins, tu as tes parents ! »

« Vas-t'en… C'est bon… J'ai ma dose… J'ai besoin de me reposer. »

« Ca ne va pas ? Maître ? »

_Elle reposa une main sur son front, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui donnant un petit coup pour partir. Il avait été méchant avec elle… Très méchant… Voir même odieux. Mais… Il avait mal… au cœur et ce n'était pas à cause de sa maladie. Malgré les paroles du jeune homme, elle était restée près de lui, allant finalement s'asseoir sur le lit._

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je… Je… Est- ce que ça a l'air d'aller ?! »

« Je te sens… plus triste… qu'en colère. »

« Ne lis pas dans mes pensées… Merci beaucoup. »

_Voilà… Voilà comment ça se finissait cette fois. Lui… D'habitude si joyeux… Lui… D'habitude si heureux… Il était complètement achevé… Elle tendit son autre main blanche vers lui, lui passant une main sur la joue alors qu'il s'était mis à haleter. Depuis… qu'il était né… Il avait cette maladie… Cette chose… qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Et depuis l'âge de cinq ans… Il avait Helena… qui était tout d'abord une Tarsal… puis une Kirlia pour finalement devenir la Gardevoir qui était en face de lui. Elle s'était mise à parler à peu près correctement car elle était spéciale… Une Gardevoir vraiment spéciale, choisie parmi des milliers pour son intelligence encore plus grande que celle des habituelles pokémons psychiques. Oui… Elle était différente._

« Laisse-moi tranquille… Je veux être seul. »

« Ca… ne serait pas. Je dois m'occuper de vous. »

« Tutoies moi ou vouvoies moi mais ne fait pas les deux différents ! »

« Pardonne… moi. Est-ce que… tu vas mieux ? »

« Je me suis fait jeter par ma petite amie depuis deux ans en pleine église, elle me trompait depuis autant de temps, j'ai une maladie chronique qui fait que je ne vais pas vivre jusqu'à vingt-cinq ans au maximum, je ne peux même pas espérer avoir des pokémons puisque je ne pourrais jamais les utiliser car je suis trop faible et que si je m'excite trop, je risque d'aggraver mon cas, je parle à une pokémon dotée du langage humain car elle a le QI d'un super ordinateur, cas extrêmement rare voir unique. Bien entendu, je me fais du souci pour elle car je ne vois pas à quoi ça lui sert de rester avec un raté comme moi alors qu'elle pourrait aider des millions de personnes avec son intelligence. »

« Je… Je suis là pour toi, maître. Je ne suis qu'à une seule personne… »

_Il émit un petit rictus de tristesse, s'enfouissant dans ses couvertures sans regarder la Gardevoir aux yeux bleus. Il en avait marre… marre de tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que Sandra était partie ? Hein ? Il était heureux avec elle… et qu'importe si elle le trompait ! Lui… Il était riche, il n'était pas laid… Il était gentil… agréable… Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était tout ça ? Il aurait dû plutôt être un salopard ? _

« Dis… Est-ce que je suis méchant ? Est-ce que je mérite tout ça ? Je commence… à être fatigué… J'aimerais me reposer… et ne plus jamais rien faire… »

« Ce n'est pas… une bonne chose. Il se fait tard, vous voulez… que je vous laisse vous reposer ? »

« Est-ce que… tu peux rester près de moi ? »

_Elle hocha sa tête aux cheveux verts, lui faisant un petit sourire alors qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour faire venir un fauteuil près d'elle. Elle alla s'asseoir dessus, posant ses deux pattes sur sa robe blanche en l'observant. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et c'était normal… Il devait s'endormir après tout ce qui s'était passé. Son mariage annulé, l'abandon de Sandra, sa maladie… Ses parents…_

« Est-ce que tu veux… que je t'endormes ? »

« S'il te plaît… Helena… Et pardon… Pour ce que je t'ai dis… Je ne le pensais pas… Je… »

« Il est normal… de craquer… Il ne faut… pas retenir ses larmes. »

_Elle se releva de son fauteuil, s'approchant de lui en tendant ses deux bras. Il avait des larmes aux yeux… et elle le colla délicatement contre son corps. Il s'était mis à exploser en sanglots, la créature à la robe blanche lui caressant le dos pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave… Pas grave du tout… Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour._

_Il fallut plusieurs minutes au jeune homme pour que celui-ci daigne arrêter de pleurer, son corps stoppant ses soubresauts. Enfin… Il allait pouvoir s'endormir. Avec délicatesse, elle le coucha dans le lit, remontant le drap sur son corps avant de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres gigantesques, tirant par la pensée les rideaux. Un fin rayon de lumière alla l'éclairer alors qu'elle observait la lune avec un peu d'amertume. Elle se murmura :_

« Si seulement… Il y avait… une possibilité… de le rendre réellement heureux… Il y a longtemps… qu'il n'est plus… mon maître… mais mon ami… Je suis… sa confidente. »

_Oui sa confidente, c'est ce qu'elle était. Puisqu'elle pouvait lire dans son cœur, dans ses pensées, dans ses sentiments… Elle était capable de le comprendre… Il avait besoin de quelqu'un… de quelque chose… pour se rattacher à cette vie qui disparaissait de jour en jour. Elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Hein ? C'était elle ? Ou… Cette étoile brillait plus que les autres ? Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué au départ, plongée dans ses pensées mais maintenant qu'elle la regardait… Cette étoile se rapprochait ?! Elle se téléporta subitement dehors, se retrouvant dans l'immense jardin joint au manoir._

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Que ça ? »

_L'étoile s'était dirigée vers elle à toute allure jusqu'à prendre… la forme d'un pokémon ? Une demi-étoile à trois branches comme coiffure, des petites languettes bleues au bout de ces trois branches… Mais la créature était toute blanche et mesurait à peine trente centimètres. Des yeux en amande, un sourire dessiné sur le ventre et deux bandes de tissu jaune. Voilà à quoi ressemblait la créature._

« Je suis Jirachi. Je suis comme toi… Capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs psychiques… Nous sommes des pokémons intelligents… Si nous nous donnons la possibilité… Nous pouvons nous adresser aux humains dans leur dialecte. »

« Je… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Je suis Jirachi… Je peux exaucer des souhaits… Pendant une semaine… avant de replonger dans mon sommeil millénaire. Je suis capable de lire… dans les cœurs… Et je sais que le tien est troublé… As-tu un vœu à formuler ? »

« J'aimerais… si il était possible… rendre heureux… Xavier. »

« Xavier ? Qui est-ce ? Le jeune homme qui se situe dans cet habitat ? N'est-il pas heureux ? Avec un tel décor, tout être humain devrait l'être. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! Il… Il est atteint d'une maladie incurable… et je… Je voudrais l'aider. Je ne sais pas comment faire… Il vient d'être déçu… par une femme… AH ! Je sais ! Je… Je voudrais devenir une femme humaine ! »

« Une femme humaine ? Mais cela est contre-nature… Ce genre de vœu est risqué… très risqué… Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela implique ? Veux-tu que je te l'explique plus en détails ? Ensuite… Tu feras ton choix. Cela ne durera qu'une semaine. »

_Oui… Elle était prête ! Prête à tout pour que Xavier soit heureux ! Elle s'était mise à écouter la petite créature nommée Jirachi, hochant plusieurs fois la tête avant de s'arrêter. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas… rêvé ? Ce que Jirachi venait de dire… était… Mais… Elle devait le faire… Et qu'importe le coût ! Finalement, elle ouvrit sa bouche, prononçant les paroles que Jirachi voulait entendre. Voilà… C'était fait._

« Maître… Maître… Il est temps de vous réveiller. »

« He… lena ? Ta voix… est différente… Tu as trop traîné dehors hier… »

_Il ouvrait faiblement ses yeux verts, se retrouvant devant ceux de couleur bleu de la Gardevoir… si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Il poussa un cri strident en voyant le visage devant lui, se mettant assis dans son lit. Il se cogna contre le mur, murmurant :_

« Aie, aie, aie… Ca fait… très mal…. »

« Maître ?! Vous allez bien ? Répondez-moi ! »

« Qui… Qui êtes vous surtout ?! »

_Ce n'était pas Helena ! Mais pourtant… Il avait bel et bien entendu sa voix. C'était qui cette femme devant lui ?! Elle était aussi grande que lui, penchée en avant et il s'était mis à détourner le regard. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait les décolletés… mais celui de la robe blanche que la jeune femme portait sur son corps. Elle avait un collier avec une magnifique pierre rouge brillant comme un rubis… qui allait se loger au creux de sa poitrine… plutôt généreuse ? Elle avait deux franges vertes qui allaient derrière ses oreilles, ses cheveux verts allant jusqu'au bas du dos alors qu'elle le regardait avec un peu de surprise dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne la reconnaissait pas ?_

« C'est… C'est moi… Votre Gardevoir. Helena… »

« Helena ? Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? Je ne… vous connais pas… mademoiselle. Je devrais appeler… Oh… Et puis non… C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« C'est moi, Helena. Je suis… devenue une humaine… pour vous. »

« C'est quoi cette blague ? Vous n'êtes pas… sauf votre respect… un peu folle ? »

« Un peu ? Folle ? Pourquoi vous dites cela, maître ? »

_Pourquoi ? Car il y avait une femme devant lui, une femme avec une robe blanche, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Comment… Comment… c'était possible ? Helena était une Gardevoir… pas une humaine. Ca défiait toute logique ! Elle commença à lui parler et il sentit le rouge qui montait aux joues… Que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?! Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire ! Ce genre de choses… Ces souvenirs de quand il était enfant… Il n'y avait… Il n'y avait qu'elle pour savoir ça ! Il retira sa main de la bouche d'Helena, détournant le regard en s'excusant de sa conduite. Il bafouilla :_

« Alors… C'est vraiment toi… Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es vraiment… une humaine ? »

« Pourquoi ? Car je voulais… vous rendre heureuse… Je n'aime plus… vous voir souffrir. Je ne le supporte plus… Votre… annulation de mariage… a été la goutte d'eau… qui a fait déborder mon vase de sentiments envers vous. »

« Ne dit pas cela… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

« Mais je le pense sincèrement, maître ! Vous êtes… Vous êtes mon maître et comme… Nous sommes liés… Je sais que je dois vous rendre heureux si je veux l'être ! Mais je ne veux pas l'être si vous ne l'êtes pas ! Pour moi, mon bonheur est le vôtre ! »

« Oui, oui… J'ai bien compris… C'est bon… Je ne suis pas stupide… Enfin… bon…Tu es Helena alors… Il n'y a que toi pour me parler comme ça. Mais comment tu es devenue… comme ça ? Humaine ? »

_Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit, Xavier détournant à nouveau son regard en lui disant que oui. Maintenant… C'était un peu différent. Elle alla s'asseoir, faisant un doux sourire au jeune homme avant de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Jirachi ? C'était un pokémon ? Il exauçait les souhaits tous les mille ans pendant une semaine ? Et il avait exaucé le sien ? Elle s'exclama subitement :_

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pour… Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?! Pardon, maître ! Pardon ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… Ca fait vraiment bizarre… de la part d'une humaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Je… J'aurais pu lui demander de soigner votre maladie au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi ! Pardon… Pardon pardon pardon ! »

_Elle s'était mise à sangloter, sautant dans ses bras pour venir se faire enlacer. Elle était comme ça… Dès qu'elle commettait une bêtise, elle venait pleurer dans ses bras. Auparavant, ça ne le gênait pas mais… C'était vraiment différent là. Et puis… La voir pleurer lui faisait mal au cœur… Encore plus que sa maladie… Et puis… Ses paroles… Il ne lui avait rien demandé à la base ! Il alla la serrer contre lui, évitant de rougir encore plus qu'il n'en faut en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Une servante pénétra dans la chambre, ayant toqué deux fois avant de demander d'une voix inquiète :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vous entends crier et j'entends une … Monsieur Xavier ? Quelle… Quelle est cette personne ? Dans vos… »

« C'est Helena, ma Gardevoir. Elle a changé non ? »

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur Xavier… Cette personne… est humaine et ne ressemble pas à une pokémon. Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Est-ce que vous pouvez commencer à préparer le déjeuner ? J'arrive d'ici une quinzaine voir une trentaine de minutes. »

« Comme vous le voulez, je vais de ce pas prévenir les autres servants de vous confectionner un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Est-ce que… Je dois préparer pour Helena aussi ? »

_Il valait mieux jouer le jeu et ne rien dire. Il hocha la tête pour dire que oui, lui demandant si ses parents étaient déjà partis. Elle répondit que oui et il poussa un profond soupir. Vraiment… Être riche impliquait ce genre de choses… Ne jamais voir ses parents… Enfin… La compagnie d'Helena avait été plus qu'importante pour lui permettre de tenir._

« Alors ? Cela va mieux, Helena ? Tu as fini de pleurer ? »

« Oui… Pardonnez-moi… maître… Je suis désolée… »

« Xavier… Appelle-moi Xavier… Bon… Maintenant, redresse-toi et laisse-moi me lever. Je dois aller me laver. Et puis… Ensuite, tu viens déjeuner avec moi ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr maî… Xavier. Ca me ferait très plaisir. »

_Et bien voilà, c'était réglé. Bon… Par contre, il avait encore un peu de mal à croire Helena… Du moins cette femme aux cheveux verts… Mais devant son caractère et ses paroles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était elle. Elle quitta ses bras, faisant un léger sourire avant de quitter le lit. Oui… Elle allait le laisser tranquille mais est-ce qu'il était heureux ? Elle s'était mise à lire dans son cœur, voyant que c'était le cas._

« Je vous attendrais dans la salle de déjeuner. »

« Fais donc, Helena. Au passage, tutoies moi d'accord ? Tu es maintenant une humaine, pas une pokémon… Et même quand tu ne l'étais pas… Je te le demandais assez souvent. Pas plus tard qu'hier pour être précis, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! Comme vous le voulez… Oups ! Comme tu le veux. »

_Elle rigola légèrement, quittant la chambre alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir amusé. C'était Helena… Il en était sûr. Il posa une main sur son cœur, gémissant faiblement en se disant que cela lui faisait atrocement mal… Déjà depuis plusieurs mois… Mais là… Ca commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir._

« Je ne devrais plus y penser. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour Helena ? Si mes parents découvrent tout ça… Et puis… Avec ma maladie, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir rester ici… aujourd'hui. »

_Il passa une main sur son front. Hier avait été la pire journée de sa vie. Et pourtant… Il en avait vécu des choses… mais ça… avait été horrible. Comment y renoncer ? C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient échangés à peine quelques baisers, qu'il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à… la dénuder. Et cela… depuis tellement de temps. Un amour platonique… Voilà à quoi il s'était attaché… Peut-être que ses parents ne s'étaient pas trompés ? Sandra avait été attirée d'abord par sa richesse avant de préférer l'abandonner… plutôt que de le manipuler. Oui… Sandra n'avait pas été une si mauvaise fille malgré les paroles de ses parents. Il se leva finalement, quittant sa chambre avant de remarquer qu'il était complètement en sueur. Oui… C'était ainsi quand on était malade aussi gravement que lui. On avait ces petits problèmes quotidiens. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, préférant se nettoyer seul malgré la demande de quelques servants de le faire pour lui. La richesse… C'était éphémère à ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas être forcément riche… Ca ne menait jamais à quelque chose de bien._

_Après une bonne dizaine de minutes passées sous la douche, il prit un peignoir et de quoi se sécher les cheveux, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il observa ce qu'il pouvait porter aujourd'hui, optant pour une tenue classique : Un jogging rouge, un t-shirt blanc et un pull de même couleur que le jogging. Une tenue… que n'apprécieraient surement pas ses parents. Il se présenta dans la salle à manger, remarquant tout de suite les nombreux servants et servantes autour d'Helena. Celle-ci était en train de rougir, le visage baissé en murmurant quelques mots qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. D'après néanmoins ce qu'il voyait, l'interrogation se lisait dans le regard des serviteurs._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Maître Xavier ? Est-ce bien vrai que… cette femme est Helena ? »

« C'est exact… Elle est devenue ainsi après un vœu exaucé par Jirachi. Veuillez la laisser tranquilles, s'il vous plaît. »

« A… A vos ordres, maître Xavier ! »

« Et veuillez retourner à vos occupations. Pourrions-nous être servis aussi ? »

« AH ! Pardonnez nous ! Nous allons le faire tout de suite ! »

_Il eut un léger sourire, voyant la déconfiture et l'embarras sur le visage des serviteurs. Ceux-ci quittèrent la salle pour la majorité, n'ayant rien à faire ici tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir en face d'Elena. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts murmura :_

« C'est bizarre… d'être humaine… Ils n'ont pas arrêté… de me poser des questions. Ils sont inquiets… Ils ne veulent plus que tu sois déçu… »

« Inquiets à quel sujet ? A cause de l'histoire par rapport à hier ? »

« C'est… cela. Ils t'apprécient… et ils savent que tu es très gentil. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Helena. Si j'avais le temps de me larmoyer sur mon sort, je le ferais mais grâce à toi, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer trop longtemps. Cela me fait atrocement mal rien que de repenser à Sandra mais je dois passer à autre chose. »

« Si je suis devenue humaine… C'est pour ça que tu sois heureux. »

« Je le sais très bien… et je t'en remercie mais commençons à manger maintenant. »

_Oui ! Il avait entièrement raison ! Par contre… Comment devait-elle faire ? Elle… Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de tenir des fourchettes et des couteaux. C'est sûr que ce repas était assez copieux et que Xavier la nourrissait souvent avec de des petits-déjeuners pour les humains mais à côté… Elle ne savait pas du tout comment utiliser une fourchette et un couteau. Il passa une main sur son front, amusé par la situation avant de se lever. Elle était peut-être devenue une humaine mais elle restait une pokémon au final. Il s'approcha d'elle, prenant ses deux bras tout en commençant à la guider. Avec un petit sourire, il prit la parole, lui expliquant tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour arriver à manger correctement._

« J'ai l'air ridicule… J'ai l'apparence d'une humaine… mais je ne sais même pas me débrouiller avec les outils… des humains. »

« Hého ! Tout s'apprend, mademoiselle au QI surdéveloppé. »

« Ce n'est pas très correct de se moquer ! »

« Hahaha ! Allons, ne te met pas en colère… Je plaisantais, Helena. C'est bien… On commence par tenir correctement sa fourchette… puis on prend le couteau. »

_Elle se laissa guider, rougissant faiblement alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les siennes. Elle était une véritable débutante et cela se voyait. Quand à lui, il accomplissait le rôle de professeur, changeant par rapport à celui qu'il avait habituellement avec elle. Car oui… Elle avait été son professeur personnel pendant ses longues années. C'était ainsi… Une intelligence dépassant toutes les limites, il était normal… pour elle de jouer le rôle de professeur. Le problème ? C'est qu'elle avait le même âge que lui… et donc une mentalité pas forcément différente de la sienne… Le second problème était… qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'école… Et oui… Les gens de la haute société n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre avec les gueux d'en bas. Quoi de plus logique ? Alors bon… Niveau amitié… Il était loin d'en avoir eu._

« C'est… C'est bon, Xavier. Tu n'as pas… à faire tout ça pour moi. »

« Comme tu le désires, je me demandais : Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir sur un banc après déjeuner ? On ne me laissera pas sortir… à cause de mon incident d'hier. »

« D'accord. Mais qu'allons nous faire ? Avez-vous une idée en tête ? »

_Il haussa les épaules, retirant finalement ses deux mains avant de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout. Qui vivra verra… Ils pouvaient simplement se promener dans les jardins… C'était une chose pas forcément folle. Il la regarda manger, se demandant si elle allait y arriver après quelques efforts. Le passage à la forme humaine avait été si… rapide…_

_Il termina de manger de son côté, l'observant à chaque fois qu'il mettait sa fourchette dans la bouche, amusé légèrement par la situation. Enfin… Ce n'était pas drôle en soi… mais bon… Voir Helena faire tout ça… était… amusant. Elle ressemblait à un grand bébé incapable de manger une bouchée correctement et il passa une main sur son front._

« Et bien… C'est un véritable combat qui commence hein ? »

« Co… Comment ça, Xavier ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Non… Rien du tout… Rien du tout… Je remarque simplement… Tu vas devoir en faire des efforts pour réussir à devenir une humaine correcte. »

_Elle eut du rouge aux joues, baissant la tête en même temps qu'elle déposait la fourchette. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle… Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être nourrie par lui… mais là… C'était bien plus difficile que prévu. Le petit-déjeuner se termina et il se leva, l'invitant à le suivre pour quitter la demeure. La matinée allait commencer._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Première journée

**Chapitre 2 : Première journée**

« Xavier ! Tu ne dois pas oublier tes médicaments ! »

« Hého, je ne vais pas m'évanouir sur le moment. On peut quand même sortir dans le jardin sans que je prenne mes médicaments non ? »

« Je ne veux pas… S'il… vous arrivait quelque chose… »

« Bon… Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, mais arrête le vouvoiement et je vais chercher mes médicaments comme ça… Mademoiselle Helena n'a pas à s'inquiéter. »

_Elle lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour retourner dans l'imposant manoir. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sachet en plastique. Le sourire d'Helena disparu à ce moment là, cela ne passant pas inaperçu._

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fais ce que tu voulais, Helena. »

« Non… Non ! Ce n'est rien ! On y va, Xavier ? »

_Bien sûr qu'ils y allaient ! Ils n'allaient pas perdre plus de temps que ça ! Il lui prit la main en se mettant à courir dans le jardin. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, lui signalant que ce n'était pas très commode de courir avec sa robe blanche. Il s'arrêta après quelques secondes, se retrouvant devant l'entrée d'un labyrinthe de haies… Ses parents avaient des goûts décoratifs assez… spéciaux dira t-on._

« Tu es prête à te perdre ? Je te préviens : Interdiction d'utiliser tes pouvoirs psychiques pour en sortir ! Ca me fait penser… Tu es encore capable d'utiliser tes pouvoirs au passage ? »

« J'ai réussi à lire… dans ton cœur. Donc je pense… Que j'en suis capable alors. »

« Alors je t'interdis de les utiliser sinon, ce n'est pas du jeu et ça sera loin d'être drôle. »

« Mais est-ce que tu ne connais pas déjà le chemin ? »

« Non, non et non ! Tu devrais le savoir… Tu me téléportais à chaque fois. »

« Ca sera donc une grande découverte pour nous deux, c'est cela ? »

« Exactement ! Bon… Par contre… On fait comment ? Est-ce que tu veux… que l'on se tient la main pour ne pas se perdre ? En tant que Gardevoir… C'était normal… »

_C'est vrai qu'il avait gardé sa main dans la sienne et que cela l'avait un peu gêné auparavant mais là, c'était un peu différent non ? Enfin… Elle était devenue humaine. Est-ce qu'elle devait garder sa main ? Sa réponse ne mit guère de temps à venir. Elle glissa lentement ses doigts entre ceux de Xavier pour dire que c'était bon. Maintenant que c'était fait, autant continuer sur cette voie non ? Il n'y avait aucun problème à ça. Il hocha la tête sans rougir, se mettant à marcher pour rentrer dans ce labyrinthe fait d'herbes. Les haies devaient bien mesurer plus de trois mètres de hauteur… Un travail d'architecte floral magnifique… et il était sûr que l'intérieur l'était encore plus._

« On évite de se perdre… Car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en sortir à nouveau héhéhé. On aurait du prendre de quoi se nourrir entre temps. Avec mon sachet de médicaments, j'ai l'air un peu ridicule. A croire que je ne peux pas m'en séparer. »

« Mais c'est le cas, maître… Euh… Xavier. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en séparer. Vous ne DEVEZ pas vous en séparer. Désolée, je te vouvoie encore. Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Bon… Je laisse tomber, je n'aime pas forcer les gens. Quand tu étais une pokémon, je trouvais ça plus facile. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… mais tu es une jeune femme. »

« C'est si différent ? Que je sois une femme ? Ma sexualité n'a pas changé non ? J'étais déjà une femme auparavant… Une femme Gardevoir. »

« Hahaha… Tu sais très bien… que moi et les pokémons… »

« Je t'ai appris tout ce que je connaissais… mais tu n'as jamais pu faire comme les jeunes de ton âge… Pardonne-moi… J'aurais bien aimé être ta pokémon… pour combattre. »

_Elle tendit ses deux bras, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se mettant à reculer avant de remarquer qu'en fait, elle était un peu plus grande que lui. Cinq centimètres au grand maximum… mais… Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Elle alla le serrer contre elle, engouffrant sa tête dans sa poitrine recouverte de tissu blanc alors qu'il poussait un petit gémissement plaintif. Ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation qu'auparavant, pas du tout ! Il retira vivement sa tête, complètement rouge aux joues avant de dire :_

« Je je je… On peut éviter ça à l'avenir ?! »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis… ta pokémon… Et c'est normal que je fasse ça. »

« Tu n'es plus une pokémon ! Tu es une femme dorénavant et et et… Tu as ça… »

_Il désigna du doigt sa poitrine, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus baissant son regard pour l'observer. C'est vrai. Elle l'oubliait complètement mais maintenant, elle était dotée d'atouts féminins… assez importants. Contrairement à son statut de Gardevoir, ces choses… faisaient d'elle une femme… humaine. C'était à peu près l'unique chose qui la séparait d'une femme humaine… Mais maintenant… Ce n'était plus le cas. Elle eut un grand sourire avant de dire :_

« Moi, ça ne me m'embête pas plus que ça, Xavier ! »

« Non ! Non et non ! Recule Helena ! Recule je t'ai dis ! »

« Hihihi ! C'est bizarre de te voir dans cet état à cause de moi. Je ne pensais pas voir cette réaction un jour de ta part… en ce qui me concerne. Xavier ! »

_Elle fit un pas vers lui, poussant un cri de stupeur en s'emmêlant les pieds avant de venir tomber subitement en avant… C'est-à-dire sur lui… Et lui était tombé dans la haie. Il gémit de douleur, sentant tout le corps d'Helena contre lui. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un corps féminin contre lui ? Plus d'un mois… Oui… Sandra avait refusé de le voir jusqu'au mariage. Mariage annulé aujourd'hui._

« Par… Pardon, Xavier. Je te le jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès cette fois-ci. »

« Ca… ne fait rien… Rien du tout… Helena. »

« Mais tu… Xavier ! Tu pleures à nouveau ! »

_Elle s'était rapidement relevée, faisant de même avec lui alors qu'elle voyait des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle passa sa main sur les joues de Xavier, nettoyant ses larmes avant de prendre sa main droite, la ramenant à ses lèvres. Elle y déposa un fin baiser avant de la laisser contre sa joue, lui disant avec un sourire triste :_

« Arrête donc… de penser à elle… Xavier… »

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment aussi simple, Helena ? Sandra a parcourue ma vie pendant deux années ! Deux années ! Peut-être que… Je n'ai jamais été très proche d'elle, peut-être qu'elle… Qu'elle… jouait avec mes sentiments… qu'elle était simplement attirée par mon argent… Qu'elle me trompait… Mais… Je l'aimais… »

« Alors aime une autre personne et passe à autre chose ! »

« Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ?! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais au sujet de l'amour hein ?! Les pokémons ne sont pas capables d'éprouver des sentiments comme nous ! D'éprouver des sentiments aussi complexes que les nôtres ! »

« Tu… Tu parles… à une Gardevoir… Une Gardevoir… L'une des rares créatures… qui sait exactement ce que sont les sentiments… et les émotions… »

« Pardonne-moi… Helena… Je ne peux pas supporter… J'ai toujours été souriant, agréable, je sais que je vais mourir bientôt, je le sais ! Mais… Je voulais être heureux quelques années… ou quelques mois… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais vivre… et je voulais en profiter. »

« Tu es là… avec moi… Alors on peut en profiter à deux ? Mais il faut arrêter de penser à elle. Tu ne dois pas rester fixée sur Sandra. »

« C'est trop… dur, Helena. Pardon… Je gâche notre journée avec mes pensées. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je n'aimerais pas être triste mais c'est à chaque fois toi qui prends tout pour les autres. Je suis content… que tu sois une humaine. Ca me permet de mieux dialoguer avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux toujours te promener avec moi ? »

« J'en serais plus que ravie, Xavier. Mais si… Tu as un problème, dis le moi, d'accord ? Ne garde pas pour toi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

« Je te le promets… et encore pardon pour tout ça. Est-ce que je peux te reprendre la main ? »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui, tendant sa main droite. Lorsqu'il alla la chercher, elle le tira subitement vers elle, l'emmenant contre son corps. Sa tête baissée vers celle de Xavier, elle le regarda pendant de longues secondes alors qu'il faisait de même. Elle le laissa quitter ses bras, le jeune homme évitant de s'adresser à elle avant de se remettre à marcher. Ils devaient continuer leur voyage dans le labyrinthe._

_"_

« Oh ! Il y a un banc au beau milieu de ce petit champ de fleur ! »

« Tous les chemins convergent vers ici… Je crois que nous sommes au milieu du labyrinthe. Tu veux t'asseoir, Helena ? Je prendrais mes médicaments en même temps. »

« Ca serait avec un grand plaisir. »

_Elle retira sa main de la sienne, se dirigeant vers le banc avant de donner un petit coup dans sa robe blanche. Il y jeta un œil, remarquant que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur le côté… Gloups… Il se demandait ce qu'elle portait… Des collants blancs ? Ca ne serait pas normal… Ou il ne savait pas du tout… Il préféra ne plus y penser, s'asseyant à l'autre bout du banc alors qu'elle était surprise par ce geste. Il ouvrit son sac en plastique, regardant à l'intérieur._

« Pffff… Tous ces médicaments… C'est comme si je me droguais à ces derniers. Bon… D'abord ceux rouge et vert… Puis ceux blanc et bleu… Je ne dois pas me tromper. Bon… Aller… Heureusement que j'avais cette bouteille d'eau. »

_Il plongea sa main dans le sac, en ressortant une bouteille de sa main libre avant de l'ouvrir. D'un geste machinal, il mit ses gélules dans la bouche avant de boire une gorgée, refaisant ce geste une seconde fois pour les autres gélules. Elle l'observa quelques instants alors qu'il reprenait en observant son sac :_

« Qu'est-ce que je dois prendre maintenant ? Pfff… Y en a beaucoup trop. »

« Xavier ? Pourquoi est-ce… Tu te mets aussi loin ? »

« Hein ? Attend un peu… J'ai autre chose à faire, je suis désolé… »

« Attend un peu. Je sais ce qu'il te faut. Je suis ton infirmière non ? »

_Elle bougeait son corps pour se rapprocher de lui, collant son sein gauche contre le bras droit du jeune homme. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, fouillant dans le sac avant de lui tendre un spray. Elle reprit d'une voix douce :_

« Pas plus de deux ou trois jets, d'accord ? »

« Oui… Merci… Heureusement que tu es là. Et ensuite ? »

« Tu dois prendre une gorgée de ce médicament. Enfin, tu dois terminer avec cinq millilitres de ce produit. Ce n'est pas très bon, je te rappelle. »

« Pfff… C'est vraiment désespérant tous ses médicaments. Et tout ça juste pour me maintenir en vie alors que je suis de toute façon sur le point de mourir. »

_Elle lui fit un petit visage triste et il détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle… Il retira son bras droit, se disant qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas remarqué que sa poitrine était trop proche de lui. Tous ses médicaments… lui pourrissaient la vie. Enfin bon… Il devait quand même les prendre. L'un… puis l'autre et on termine par le dernier. Voilà ! C'était fait ! C'était parfait. Il remarqua qu'Helena était restée près de lui._

« C'est… C'est bon, Helena. J'en ai fini. Tu peux repar… »

« Repar ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Non… Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé. Tous mes médicaments, c'est gênant à force. »

« Moi… Ca ne me dérange pas… tant que tu les prends. Par contre… Est-ce que tu voulais que je m'éloigne de toi ? Je peux retourner à l'autre bout du banc si c'est ce que tu désires. Ca ne me gêne pas… même… si j'aimerais rester plus longtemps près de toi. »

« Bon… Tu peux rester… Mais je ne sais pas trop de quoi on pourrait parler… »

_Il poussa un léger soupir, déposant son sac en plastique sur le sol avant de pousser à nouveau un grand soupir, étirant ses deux mains en l'air. Dès l'instant où il fit ce geste, Helena alla rapidement se calfeutrer contre son torse en fermant ses yeux bleus. Il émit un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« On peut simplement rester comme ça pendant quelques minutes ? Ou quelques heures ? Maître ? Non… Xavier ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… C'est un peu trop rapide… ce genre de relations. »

_Quel genre de relations parlait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Enfin, qu'importe. Elle eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il arrêtait d'étirer ses bras. Instinctivement, son bras droit passa derrière Helena jusqu'à arriver sur l'épaule de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, la ramenant un peu plus vers lui._

« Hihihihi… Maintenant que je suis humaine… J'ai un peu plus chaud… quand je suis contre toi, Xavier. Ca doit être différent quand on est humain au final. »

« Tais-toi un peu… Helena. Dans ce genre de moments, il vaut mieux se taire. »

« Comme tu le désires, tant que je peux rester ici. »

_Elle peut rester ici, ce n'était pas ça qui allait le gêner. Puisqu'ils avaient déjà déjeuné, ils n'eurent aucun souci en ce qui concerne la nourriture et pour l'eau… Ils avaient toujours la bouteille de Xavier. Rien… Rien ne se passa pendant cette journée. Rien du tout même. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et il avait baissé la tête, s'étant endormi à moitié alors qu'elle avait rouvert ses yeux._

« C'est vraiment… bizarre d'être une humaine… J'ai l'impression… que mes sentiments… sont plus libres. Je peux les laisser s'échapper… se montrer à tous et à toutes… et surtout à toi, Xavier. C'est ça qui m'importe seulement. »

_Elle le laissa se reposer, retirant sa tête de son torse avant de se lever. Elle observa le ciel… Hum… Le soleil allait se coucher d'ici deux ou trois heures au grand maximum. Les parents de Xavier allaient revenir très rapidement. Lorsqu'il faisait une petite chute à cause de sa maladie, ils allaient le voir. Et puis… Maintenant… Elle était une humaine et elle devait leur expliquer la situation et aussi… ce qui s'était passé avant._

« Xavier… Gros dormeur… Il est temps de te réveiller. »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Zut... Il est quelle heure ? »

« L'heure de rentrer… Viens… Je t'aide à te lever. »

« Ce n'est pas de refus. Je suis encore à moitié endormi. »

_Elle le prit par la main, le faisant se lever du banc alors qu'elle tenait le sac en plastique dans l'autre main. Il était somnolant, cela se voyait. Elle prit les commandes, dirigeant le jeune homme et elle-même vers la sortie. Cela avait été fort simple : Dès l'instant où ils avaient pénétré dans le jardin, elle s'était mise à se rappeler du chemin à prendre. Ainsi, après quelques minutes, ils arrivaient au bout, Xavier remarquant que le temps s'était bien écoulé… La preuve ! Le soleil était en train de se coucher._

« AIE ! Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt, Helena ! On a gâché… une journée maintenant. »

« Gâcher ? Comment ça ? »

« Gâcher comme gâcher ! On a perdu une journée alors que tu n'es humaine que pour une seule semaine… On doit utiliser ce temps si… »

« Nous n'avons rien gâché… Pas à mes yeux… Tous les moments passés avec vous… euh… toi… sont très précieux pour moi et donc, il me suffit de rester près de toi pour que le reste disparaisse à mes yeux. Non… Je suis désolée… Mais tu ne me gâche rien du tout, Xavier. »

« Si tu le dis… Pardon quand même. »

« Je te pardonnerais à une unique condition qui est la suivante : Que pour les prochains jours, nous puissions vivre des choses aussi merveilleuses que celles d'aujourd'hui. »

« AHEM… Je ne veux pas te… démoraliser… mais nous n'avons fait que dormir sur un banc pendant des heures… comme si nous étions en manque de sommeil. »

« Cela me convient parfaitement ! Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

« Je vois même pas pourquoi je refuserais… Donc je suis d'accord. »

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Xavier. Pour la peine… »

_Elle se pencha en avant, venant l'embrasser sur la joue avant d'éclater de rire. Sur un ton plus qu'amusé, elle reprit la parole un court instant :_

« J'apprend vite à devenir une humaine non ? »

_Oui… Oui… C'est vrai… Il confirmait… Il eut un léger trémolo d'émotion, se demandant ce qui se passait… Il était… joyeux… Il passa une main sur la joue embrassée, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, lui reprenant la main pour le tirer vers l'intérieur du manoir. Maintenant, il y avait les parents…_

« Maître Xavier ! Veuillez venir directement dans la salle de musique ! Vos parents vous appellent ! C'est au sujet… de votre Gardevoir. »

« Helena… Je crois qu'ils ont appris bien plus tôt que prévu si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Il le fallait bien un jour… non ? »

_La servante s'inclina respectueusement alors qu'il demandait à Helena de bien vouloir le suivre. Il tremblait légèrement… Il n'aimait pas affronter ses parents, leurs ordres, leurs paroles… TOUT ! Il détestait affronter tout le monde ! Il prit une profonde inspiration, arrivant devant la double porte menant à la salle de musique.  
_

« Ca ne te gêne pas si on ne se prend pas la main, Helena ? »

« Je… Je crois… que cela vaut mieux pour nous deux, maître… Xavier. »

_Elle lui avait redonné du maître et il tiqua. C'était normal… Vraiment normal… Devant ses parents, ni lui, ni elle ne pouvaient faire quelque chose contre ça. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, quelques notes de piano se faisant entendre avant qu'un tintamarre ne résonne à leurs oreilles. La mère de Xavier venait d'appuyer sur le piano avec tous ses doigts en même temps._

« Xavier… Jenys… Qui est… cette mendigote qui t'accompagne ? Non… »

« Chérie… Cette femme semble néanmoins correctement habillée contrairement à cette… Je ne préfère rien dire mais je n'en pense pas moins au sujet de cette traînée nommée Sandra. »

« Oui… C'est pour cela que j'ai dis non. Cette femme a au moins la décence de bien porter sa tenue mais qui est-ce donc ? Les servantes m'ont donné une histoire abracadabrantesque comme quoi cette femme serait Helena. »

« C'est le cas… Père et Mère… Je vous présente Helena. »

« Mademoiselle… Confirmez-vous les dires de mon fils ? »

« Maître… Maîtresse… Je le confirme. Je suis bien la Gardevoir qui s'est chargée de lui pendant une quinzaine d'années. »

« Vous comprendrez qu'il faudra bien plus que quelques paroles pour nous convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous comprendrez que tout ceci ne peut-être qu'une gigantesque farce orchestrée pour profiter de l'état de dépression dans lequel se trouve mon fils. »

« Je le conçois mais je vous pris de bien vouloir me croire. Je n'oserais jamais faire souffrir votre fils et cela surtout à cause de toute cette histoire qui l'a plongé dans un grand trouble. Cette femme ne méritait pas votre fils et même si je ne l'ai pas prononcé devant lui avant maintenant, je ne l'appréciais pas. Cela se lisait dans son cœur… Cette femme était pire que tout… Saviez-vous ce qu'elle avait prévu ? Qu'il la rattrape… et qu'il la force à l'épouser… Ainsi… Cela n'aurait pas été de sa faute… En fait, elle était heureuse de l'abandonner… Tout cela n'était qu'une question de manipulation. Je n'ai pas… osé le lui annoncer… car je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir encore plus… que maintenant. »

_Les deux personnes âgées se regardèrent quelques instants alors que Xavier posait son regard émeraude sur elle. Il… Il se sentait trahi… Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens… Pourquoi avoir gardé ça pour elle ? Elle détourna le regard, subitement gênée et attristée de voir ce visage déconfit. La mère de Xavier reprit la parole :_

« Cela ne suffit pas à nous convaincre. Vous avez peut-être un langage des plus développés et cela peut prouver en un sens que vous venez d'une famille aisée mais cette histoire de Gardevoir devenue humaine est très difficile à croire. N'avez-vous vraiment aucune idée de ce que vous avancez ? Cela est si peu… réaliste… et si peu crédible. Je ne laisserais personne toucher à mon fils avec de telles pensées ! »

« Vous n'arrivez pas à la croire ?! ALORS NE LA CROYEZ PAS ! De toute façon, vous ne croyez rien ni personne tant qu'il n'a pas ses papiers sur lui ! Cette femme est HELENA ! Cette femme est celle qui vient de me dire que tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Sandra n'était que du bluff ! Et je dois le prendre comment ?! »

« Allons mon fils… Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de tout ceci. Nous t'avions pourtant prévenu par rapport à cette gueuse. »

« GUEUSE ?! GUEUSE ?! Mais je m'en fous ! Ce n'est pas ça ! J'avais encore une petite chance de croire que Sandra m'aimait un tant soit peu… et… Et Helena… Et Helena vient de me dire ça ! POURQUOI ?! »

_Il empoigna le bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts avant de la tirer vers lui. Ses lunettes étaient tombées au sol alors qu'il tremblait. Il serrait les dents en tremblant, tentant de s'adresser à elle sans y arriver. Quelques balbutiements puis il reprit :_

« POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT HIER ?! »

« Je… Je… Je ne voulais pas empirer votre état, maître… »

« ON S'EN FOUT DE MON ETAT ! ON S'EN FOUT ! Je… Je déteste que l'on me cache des choses… Je déteste vraiment ça ! SURTOUT de ta part ! »

« Pourtant, lorsque nous te dévoilons la vérité, tu préfères l'ignorer. »

_Le père en rajoutait une couche par-dessus alors qu'il se tournait avec fureur vers ses deux parents. Eux… Eux… Il… Il… Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Son emprise sur le bras d'Helena se fit moins forte alors qu'il posait une main sur son cœur. Du sang… Du sang s'écoula de sa bouche alors qu'il s'écroulait à genoux. Subitement, plusieurs crachats sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'Helena se mettait à crier de toutes ses forces :_

« XAVIER ! SES MEDICAMENTS ! Veuillez appeler le médecin ! Ses médicaments ! »

_Elle s'était approchée de lui, voyant que les deux parents du jeune homme ne bougeaient pas. Et zut ! Ils ne comprenaient pas ?! Elle quitta la pièce en courant, la mère réagissant enfin en criant à son mari de téléphoner au médecin tout de suite. Helena était revenue avec plusieurs sachets dans les mains, s'approchant du jeune homme allongé au sol, baignant dans une petite flaque de sang. Xavier… Xavier avait fait une rechute !_

« Je crois que cela n'augure rien de bon. »

« Que… Que se passe t-il ?! Racontez moi tout, docteur ! »

« Mademoiselle ? Nous nous connaissons ? Enfin bon…Si vous êtes une amie de la famille, vous pouvez être au courant. Disons que sa maladie est au stade terminal… Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais tout ce stress accumulé et les récents ont fait avancé sa maladie… ce qui veut dire que nous venons de passer d'une espérance de vie d'environ deux à cinq ans… à moins d'une année… voir d'un semestre. »

« Un… Un semestre ?! Mais vous êtes médecin ! Vous devez bien réussir à le faire vivre plus longtemps que prévu ! Sa maladie n'a jamais eu le dessus avant aujourd'hui ! »

_La mère était dans tous ses états alors que le père appelait déjà sur son portable. Qui donc appelait-il ? Sa femme lui demanda avec inquiétude et il lui répondit :_

« Je vais appeler nos avocats… Sandra ne s'en tirera pas cette fois. C'est à cause d'elle que Xavier est dans cet état. Tout allait bien avant qu'elle n'arrive ! »

« Pardonnez-moi… Mais est-ce que vous pouvez aller ailleurs ? Je veux… veiller sur lui. »

« Tu es son infirmière… Helena… Tu sais t'en occuper mais préviens nous quand il est réveillé. Dès qu'il ira mieux, tu viendras avec nous. Nous devons avoir une discussion. »

« Helena ? Cette jeune femme porte le même nom que le Gardevoir de votre fils. »

« Il paraîtrait que c'est elle… Ma femme et moi avons du mal à le croire mais… »

« Certaines choses nous poussent à penser que c'est le cas. »

_C'est vrai… Les deux parents de Xavier signalèrent que c'était elle qui avait permis à Xavier de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive. Celui-ci remercia la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Elle était au chevet de Xavier, le jeune homme étant allongé dans son lit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait se passer ainsi ?!_

« J'aimerais… juste vous parler… ailleurs… Je ne voudrais pas que Xavier entende ce que j'ai à dire… Vous pouvez écouter aussi… monsieur le médecin mais veuillez ne pas le répéter d'accord ? Je vais vous raconter pourquoi je suis ainsi. » 

_Autant faire que ces trois personnes soient au courant. De toute façon, toute la maisonnée l'était alors pourquoi pas eux ? Elle serra quelques instants la main de Xavier avant de se lever, invitant les diverses personnes à bien vouloir la suivre. Elle connaissait l'endroit comme si elle y vivait depuis des années… Encore une preuve qu'elle était l'ancienne Gardevoir… Voilà… Tout allait être dit… Même ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore annoncé à Xavier… Déjà qu'avec Sandra… Alors si elle lui racontait tout…_

« C'est donc… ça ? Mais pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose ? »

«Helena… Juste pour une seule semaine… »

« Ce n'est pas très scientifique… mais vous êtes la preuve vivante… du contraire. »

_Les trois personnes étaient d'accord avec elle… mais motus et bouche cousue. Le médecin quitta l'imposante demeure alors que les deux parents de Xavier laissaient ce dernier aux bons soins d'Helena… si elle pouvait encore s'occuper de lui. Ils indiquèrent que c'était possible… mais qu'ils tenaient à être prévenus le plus tôt possible… si tout se dégradait. Ils avaient confiance en elle… contrairement à Sandra. Elle retourna dans la chambre du jeune homme, celui-ci ayant les yeux ouverts bien qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il n'eut pourtant aucun mal à la reconnaître, murmurant avec amertume :_

« Même toi… Tss… Je préférais mourir… plutôt que d'être trahi… par la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Tu m'as trahi… Helena. »

« Je… Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Xavier ! Je te le promets ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?! »

« MALADE ! Tu es malade ! Tu comprends ça ?! Tu as fait une rechute à cause de tout ça ! Tu as fait une rechute car tu n'es pas capable de supporter trop d'émotions ! »

« Trop… d'émotions ? Des émotions par rapport à qui ? Tu m'as menti… Tu me cachais ça… Et après… Je pensais que tu voulais… Non… C'est bon… Il est quelle heure ? »

« Plus de vingt-trois heures. Est-ce que tu veux que je veille sur toi ? »

« Pense plutôt à ta personne. En y réfléchissant bien, est-ce que tu as un endroit où dormir ? Tu n'as jamais dormi dans une pokéball mais ta chambre… ressemble plus à un enclos pour pokémon qu'autre chose. »

« Je m'en contenterais parfaitement. Sauf si tu veux que je reste ici dormir… Je peux dormir sur le fauteuil ou alors te surveiller pendant toute la nuit. »

_Il s'était surpris à rougir alors qu'elle avait terminé sa seconde phrase. Un court instant, il s'était imaginé dormir avec elle. Quel idiot… Vraiment quel idiot… Il ne lui répondit pas. Il était encore en colère contre elle… Il alla à l'opposé de son lit à baldaquin, lui tournant le dos avant de dire d'une voix faible :_

« Tu peux aller prendre une couverture… ou aller en demander aux servants… Tu peux aussi prendre l'un de mes oreillers… »

« Merci beaucoup, Xavier. Nous ne sommes plus fâchés alors ? »

« On ne l'a jamais été ! Enfin…Si… Peut-être… Et si tu n'arrives vraiment pas à dormir… Ou que tu as mal au dos… Dors dans mon lit mais à l'opposé ! »

_L'opposé ? L'opposé dans quel sens ? Celui où il se trouvait ? Ou alors par rapport à lui ? Elle ne lui répondit pas, lui murmurant une bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre. Elle allait prendre une couverture et venir dormir avec lui… mais sur le fauteuil. Et oui… Elle n'allait quand même pas aller jusque là. Elle était une jeune femme humaine ET honorable._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vision des autres

**Chapitre 3 : Vision des autres**

« Hum… Hummm… Soif… L'est l'heure… médicaments… »

_Il s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit, n'ouvrant pas ses yeux néanmoins avant de tâtonner tout autour de lui dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Ce n'était pas si difficile à savoir… Il voulait juste être sûr… qu'Helena ne dormait pas de son côté du lit. Rien… Rien du tout. Elle n'était pas près de lui… Bougeant légèrement son corps, il alla se diriger vers l'autre bout du lit, constatant la même chose. Non, elle n'était pas venue… Enfin, il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts. Elle était endormie sur le fauteuil, une couverture posée sur elle. Elle semblait si apaisée… Il se mit assis dans son lit, posant une main sur son cœur avant de se lever complètement. D'un pas lent, il quitta la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains… Encore une gigantesque pièce._

« Deux… Trois… Et en une bouchée s'il vous plaît. »

_Il eut un petit rire triste avant d'avaler ses gélules en même temps, buvant son verre d'eau avant de pousser un profond soupir. C'était trop… pénible d'être gravement malade. Il devait avoir avalé plus de gélules que toutes les personnes réunies dans la demeure, jardiniers et serviteurs y compris ! Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, une petite voix s'adressa à lui :_

« Tu es déjà debout ? Il n'est que quatre heures, Xavier. Tu devrais dormir. »

« Parle pour toi, Helena. Mais pourquoi tu es réveillée ? »

« Je… ressens lorsque tu n'es plus là. Tu as à peine fait quelques pas en-dehors de la chambre que je me suis réveillée. Je suis comme ça. »

Même si il ne voyait que très faiblement son sourire grâce aux reflets de lune cachés par les rideaux, il était content… d'apprendre ça. Il se dirigea vers son lit, s'y replongeant à l'intérieur avant de fermer les yeux. Elle s'était remis la couverture sur elle alors qu'il disait d'une voix chétive et à moitié ensommeillée :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien venir à l'intérieur du lit ? »

« Ma position… ne me gêne pas. Je peux très bien… »

« Mais moi, elle me gêne. Prend l'autre côté du lit et dors correctement. J'aime encore moins te voir dormir sur un fauteuil. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme humaine hein ? Je t'empêchais déjà de dormir sur ce foutu fauteuil… Lorsque tu étais une pokémon. »

« Je m'en rappelle très bien. Alors… Je vais accepter ta proposition. »

« Merci bien et je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Enfin… Une moitié de nuit maintenant. »

_Elle rigola doucement alors qu'elle se levait du fauteuil. Elle plia correctement la couverture, le jeune homme entendant quelques bruits de vêtements qui se frottaient contre le tissu du lit. Il s'était mis à trembler légèrement… Il ne devait pas avoir de pensées impures… Helena dormait à l'autre bout du lit… Et lui de ce côté… Il referma ses yeux, rouge de gêne avant de s'endormir peu à peu. Cette après-midi allait être différente._

« Xavier. Il est temps de se lever. Ce n'est pas l'heure de faire la grasse matinée. »

_Hum ? Comment ça ? Encore cette voix… Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, poussant un cri en voyant le visage d'Helena près de lui. Il… Il… Il était humain ! Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion avant qu'il ne se donne légèrement une claque sur le front._

« Que je suis bête. Bonjour Helena. Je suis réveillé. »

« Tu n'es pas encore habitué à me voir comme ça ? Pourtant, je suis bel et bien une humaine maintenant… et pour toute une semaine. Enfin… Plus que six jours maintenant. »

« Et nous allons en profiter le plus possible ! Ce matin et cette après-midi, c'est direction en pleine ville ! »

« En… En pleine ville ? Tu es sûr de ça ? Tu… es malade… et puis… Le maria… ge. Si les gens te voient avec moi… Ils vont croire… »

« Que je l'ai vite oubliée ? Ce n'est pas un peu une bonne chose ? »

« Est-ce que… je suis un objet de vengeance ? Pour toi ? »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Un objet de vengeance ? Se venger de qui ? Sandra ? Il observa la jeune femme… et remarqua finalement qu'elle était à quatre pattes sur le lit, que son décolleté… était un peu trop ouvert et qu'elle ne le voyait même pas. Il passa une main sur ses yeux pour se les cacher avant de dire :_

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas un objet et je ne me servirais pas de toi pour toi. Il ne faut pas rêver. Je ne suis pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien. »

« Oui ! Mais je voulais te l'entendre me le dire. Mais… Tu n'as quand même pas peur ? »

« Peur ? Avec toi à mes côtés, je ne risque pas de l'être… »

« Tu n'es qu'un vilain flatteur. Par contre… Ma robe est un peu froissée… Je la porte depuis que je suis… humaine et je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre. »

« On ira faire les boutiques, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je vais demander un peu d'argent à mes parents et nous irons ensembles t'habiller. »

_Il retira sa main qui lui cachait ses yeux. Voilà ce qu'ils allaient faire : Une petite balade en ville ! Cela lui changerait les idées ! Il se redressa dans son lit, Helena poussant un petit cri de surprise avant de tomber ce dernier à cause de Xavier. Il avait un peu trop brusque. Il rigola faiblement, se mettant debout avant de faire craquer son cou. Il devait reprendre quelques médicaments. Il signala à Helena de demander aux servants de préparer le petit-déjeuner alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Dans le couloir pour s'y rendre, il fut surpris de voir que son père et sa mère étaient présents. Il s'approcha d'eux, les deux vieilles personnes se tournant vers lui. Son père se caressa sa fine moustache grisonnante tandis que sa mère semblait légèrement triste et inquiète. Si c'était quelque chose le concernant, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire… Il prit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Bonjour… Cela est étonnant de vous voir en ces lieux le matin. »

« Bonjour, mon fils. Nous avons une question pour toi : Comment vas-tu ? Il faut que tu reposes le plus possible. Tu devrais rester ici pour aujourd'hui. »

« Ah non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Moi et Helena, nous allons faire les boutiques. Elle n'a pas grand-chose à se mettre sur le dos. »

« Ah oui… Helena… Il est vrai qu'elle est humaine maintenant. Elle ne peut pas toujours porter cette robe blanche. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle aille faire une manucure ou alors qu'elle aille chez le coiffeur. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire avec elle. »

_La mère s'était adressée à lui avec une pointe d'amertume. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ses deux parents ?! Ils cachaient quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi ! Et ça… Ca, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il demanda :_

« Est-ce que je peux donc sortir avec Helena ? Nous aimerions… avoir aussi un peu d'argent. Je ne pense pas qu'Helena soit très dépensière donc je ne demande pas grand-chose. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela. Prend donc l'une de mes cartes et amusez vous bien. »

« Merc… Merci beaucoup. Je crois… que c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien. »

_Il aurait presque sauté dans les bras de ses parents pour les remercier, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années mais il s'était retenu. Une carte bancaire à la main, il nota dans la tête le code que son père lui donnait avant de s'éloigner. Sa mère passa une main sur l'épaule de son mari, murmurant :_

« Il se sent bien ? Quelle ironie… »

« Est-ce que l'on doit le prévenir ? Pour sa maladie ? Enfin… Qu'elle s'est accentuée ? Et pour Helena ? Est-ce que l'on doit attendre que cette semaine se passe ? »

« Ca sera beaucoup trop dur… J'aimerais plutôt que l'on reste muet à ce sujet. »

« Tu as entièrement raison. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer… que tout ça le comble. Nous ferions mieux de partir pour aujourd'hui. »

_Oui… Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire de prendre les devants, se mettant à le suivre après quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître au sujet de sa maladie, ce n'était pas si… important que ça au final. A croire… que c'était dans les derniers moments… que l'on décidait de montrer ce que l'on ressent réellement. Il était parti vers la salle de bain, prêt à se laver et à s'habiller correctement._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était dirigé pour pénétrer dans la salle à manger, remarquant qu'Helena était déjà assise, en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. En y réfléchissant bien… Il y avait autre chose qui l'avait différencié des autres Gardevoirs. Sa chevelure… avait été anormalement longue… Enfin… bon… Il s'installa en face d'elle, commençant à manger lui aussi sans rien dire. De toute façon, ils étaient repartis pour toute une journée._

« Bon… Nous ne serons pas de retour avant la fin de la soirée… Voir tard dans la nuit. Nous aurions besoin quand même d'un chauffeur pour nous emmener en ville. »

« Nous nous occupons de le prévenir. Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

_Oui, oui, c'était bon. Il n'osait pas prendre la main d'Helena devant les servants, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent des idées là-dessus ! Il murmura à Helena qu'ils partaient dès maintenant, quittant la gigantesque demeure alors qu'un chauffeur les attendait, la portière d'une luxueuse voiture noire ouverte devant eux. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, Xavier demandant au chauffeur de bien vouloir partir dès maintenant._

« Cela risque d'être une très longue journée contrairement à celle d'hier. »

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous reposer, c'est ça ? »

« C'est exact ! Enfin non ! On trouvera bien un petit moment pour ça… Mais aujourd'hui, on va refaire toute ta garde-robe. »

« Et tu vas donc porter toutes mes affaires ? Quelle délicate attention de ta part. »

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire des fois. »

« Je le confirme, hihi ! Je te promets que ça ne sera pas trop lourd. »

_Qu'elle était gentille de penser à son pauvre dos. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien dans la voiture, le conducteur ayant mis une petite vitre noire entre lui et les deux personnes sur les sièges arrière. Une bonne demi-heure de route et ils arrivaient finalement dans la ville… Il était pareil qu'Helena dans cet endroit : Il n'y connaissait rien. Il se tourna vers le conducteur, observant sa montre à travers ses lunettes._

« Est-ce que vous pourriez venir nous chercher aux environs de vingt-et-une heures… voir vingt-et-deux, ça serait beaucoup mieux. »

« A cet endroit, messire ? »

« Je ne connais pas vraiment le nom de la rue mais je dirais oui. »

« Cette rue se nomme le chemin de l'Arcanin flamboyant. Vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. A moins de cinquante mètres, il y a une fontaine représentant ce pokémon. »

« Une fontaine d'un pokémon d'élément feu… C'est un peu… spécial. »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire, messire Xavier. Je vous laisse ainsi. Bonne journée. »

_A lui de même. Ils regardèrent la voiture partir et dès qu'elle ne fut plus visible, Helena poussa un grand rire avant de prendre le bras de Xavier, quelques têtes se tournant vers eux. Heureusement qu'il voulait éviter de se faire remarqué… C'était loupé ! Enfin… Une jeune femme avec une robe blanche était assez remarquée… mais Helena était très belle, ce qui accentuait les regards dirigés vers eux._

« Helena… Les gens nous regardent… »

« Et alors ? Tu n'avais pas dit que cela ne te gênait pas ? Je suis ta pok… Non… Je suis ton hum… Non… Je suis… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris le message. Bon, on s'en va, on ne va pas rester plantés là pendant des heures. Ce n'est pas ça que ça me dérange… »

_Mais se donner en public, ce n'était pas son genre. Lui-même était habillé d'un magnifique jean noir et d'une veste de même couleur. On pouvait voir qu'il portait sous celle-ci un T-shirt blanc. Il ne manquait plus que la cravate et on aurait pu croire qu'il se rendait à une réception huppée où il devait lever le petit doigt en buvant son thé._

« Alors, on va commencer par te trouver des nouveaux vêtements. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? Mais discrètement ? »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui alors qu'il se penchait pour souffler une phrase dans son oreille. Elle s'était mise à rougir mais lui… l'était encore pire. Elle balbutia :_

« Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

« Oh… Zut… Bon ben, direction ce magasin de lingerie féminine. »

_Il avait dit ça en baissant la tête, s'engouffrant dans ce qui semblait être un endroit très chic. Il serrait la main d'Helena dans la sienne, préférant ne pas regarder les femmes autour de lui. Mon dieu qu'il avait honte, vraiment honte… Jamais il n'avait fait ça avec Sandra. Il avait honte… Il prit plusieurs sous-vêtements, les mettant dans les mains d'Helena avant de l'emmener dans une cabine d'essayage. Rouge de gêne, il la fit rentrer à l'intérieur en lui disant de les essayer. Il prit une profonde respiration, se mettant dos contre la cabine d'essayage en tentant de retrouver un rythme régulier au niveau de sa respiration. Deux minutes plus tard où il entendit Helena qui semblait se battre contre quelqu'un, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts sortit la tête, tremblant légèrement :_

« Xa… Xavier… J'ai… Je n'arrive pas à mettre… un soutien-gorge… Tu veux bien… m'aider ? S'il te plaît ? Je… ne sais pas… »

« Tu crois que je ferais mieux ?! MADAME ! MADAME ! »

_Il s'était mis à héler l'une des femmes qui s'occupait de la boutique, demandant à celle-ci de bien vouloir s'occuper d'Helena. Devant le sourire amusé de la femme et les nombreux petits rires autour de lui, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce qui l'acheva… Ce fut les paroles de la femme qui était rentrée dans la cabine avec Helena :_

« Mais ces soutien-gorge sont trop petits pour vous. Attendez donc un peu ici. Je vais vous en chercher d'autres. Vous serez encore plus magnifique. »

« On dirait que vous êtes un véritable débutant… Est-ce que je me trompe ? C'est rare que les hommes viennent ici sans rien y connaître. Généralement… Ils rentrent dans ce magasin avec des intentions… plutôt perverses comme chercher le sous-vêtement avec le moins de tissu possible mais je ne sais pas… Quand je vous regarde, je me dis que vous ne l'avez vraiment pas fait exprès. Une telle réaction de votre part montre que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien timide et réservé, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? C'était la caissière qui s'adressait à lui ? Il baissa la tête tout en l'hochant positivement. Mon dieu… Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il voyait la femme qui rentrait et sortait de la cabine d'essayage en ramenant différents sous-vêtements. Helena… en sous-vêtements ? Il eut une bouffée de chaleur rien qu'à l'idée, demandant à la caissière si elle n'avait pas un verre d'eau. Celle-ci éclata de rire avant de dire que oui, fouillant sous la caisse. Elle déposa une petite bouteille d'eau avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait s'abreuver._

« Vous savez… Vous êtes très mignon. Et je ne dis pas ça à cause de vos lunettes. Je trouve simplement… que vos réactions sont assez candides. Si vous n'étiez pas déjà avec elle, je crois que je me serais proposée. »

« Mer… Merci pour ce que vous dites. Cela me touche… beaucoup. »

_Elle lui signala qu'elle avait néanmoins du travail et elle repartait accomplir ce dernier. Il attendait devant l'entrée du magasin, se demandant quand tout cela serait terminé. Après une bonne demi-heure, Helena se présenta à la caisse, le visage rougi alors que la caissière mettait plusieurs objets dans des sacs. AH ! C'était à lui d'aller payer ! Il revint vers elle, évitant de lui parler tout en tendant sa carte bancaire, plutôt celle de son père._

« Veuillez rentrer votre code s'il vous plaît. »

_Oui, il devait faire ça. Quel idiot ! Il tapota le clavier, attendant que le ticket sorte avant de pouvoir retirer sa carte. Pfiou… Il prit les trois sacs avant de dire à Helena qu'ils partaient. Il salua brièvement le personnel du magasin avant de se remettre en route. Il devait trouver un endroit où se reposer. Il se sentait mal… Trop d'émotions en si peu de temps… Il… Il devait prendre ses médicaments !_

« Pardon… Xavier… C'est juste que… »

« Non, c'est bon, ne te justifie pas. Je sais très bien la raison, le pourquoi et toutes ces choses. On se rappelle qu'avant-hier, tu n'avais pas tous… ces soucis. »

« Je ne trouve pas que ça soit un souci… Enfin… pas à mes yeux… »

« Il y a beaucoup trop d'affaires… dedans. Mais est-ce qu'elles… te vont ? »

« Je… euh… Je pourrais te les montrer… lorsqu'on sera à la maison. »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas les voir ! Bon ! On se trouve un coin pour manger et se reposer. J'ai besoin de prendre mes médicaments ! »

_Non mais pourquoi voudrait-il voir ses sous-vêtements ?! Ils n'appartenaient qu'à elle ! Ca ne le concernait pas le moins du monde ! Elle pourra les montrer à l'homme qu'elle aime. A cette pensée, il s'arrêta de marcher. L'homme qu'elle aime ? Pffff ! Même si ce n'avait été qu'un instant, il avait été jaloux, jaloux qu'un autre homme puisse la voir comme ça… en petite tenue. Ils pénétrèrent dans un restaurant, le jeune homme l'invitant à s'asseoir en tirant la chaise. Elle se laissa faire avec amusement, le remerciant. Mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il quittait le restaurant bien qu'il lui signalait qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes, chose qu'il fit. Elle ne lui demanda rien du tout et les deux personnes commencèrent à manger ensemble, l'un en face de l'autre._

« Xavier… Est-ce que… pour les desserts… Nous pourrons aller ailleurs ? »

« Pourquoi ? La carte ne te plaît pas ? »

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est juste que… Voilà… Je trouve que ça serait mieux si… on… prenait une glace chacun chez un marchand. »

« Euh… D'accord… Je ne vois pas de problèmes à ça hein ? Tu aurais pu me le demander plus tôt, on l'aurait fait. Mais d'abord, tu dois terminer ton assiette ! »

« Et toi de même ! Sinon, tu n'auras rien ! »

« Pour une ancienne Gardevoir, tu as la langue bien pendue, Helena. »

_Ancienne Gardevoir ? Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Est-ce que c'était un jeu entre ces deux personnes ? C'est vrai que certains avaient ce genre d'hobby… Peut-être qu'il considérait sa femme comme une pokémon. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant… Elle ressemblait assez à une Gardevoir mais quand même… Ce n'était pas très respectable pour cette jeune demoiselle. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'était levé, se dirigeant vers Xavier avant de le soulever par le col, lui criant dessus :_

« T'as pas honte de parler de ça dans un lieu public ?! Avec ton air niais et pervers derrière tes lunettes, cette femme mérite bien mieux que toi ! Une Gardevoir ? Tu devrais mieux fermer ta bouche avant de proliférer de telles paroles. »

« Je suis une ancienne Gardevoir… Où est-ce que cela dérange ? »

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait à cette demoiselle ?! Elle en perd sa dignité à cause de toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'en… »

« Ce qui vous retient est moi-même. Veuillez retourner à votre place, merci. »

_Elle avait fermé les yeux, déposant délicatement sa fourchette et son couteau alors qu'elle les rouvrait. La main tenant Xavier s'ouvrit faiblement pour le déposer sur la chaise alors que l'homme retournait peu à peu vers sa chaise, d'une façon robotique comme possédé et manipulé par une force psychique plus que puissante. Helena prit une serviette, se nettoyant les lèvres avant de se lever._

« Pardon, Xavier. Je n'ai plus trop faim. Je suis désolée… pour la glace. Est-ce que l'on peut payer maintenant et partir tout de suite ? »

_Euh… Euh… Il était encore un peu sonné mais il prit rapidement ses gélules, acquiesçant aux paroles d'Helena. Elle avait subi un sacré coup dans le moral par la faute de cet homme. Il l'aurait bien frappé… mais vue sa carrure de poids plume, il préférait ne rien faire. Il paya l'addition, donnant un léger pourboire avant de sortir avec elle._

« Où est-ce que l'on va maintenant, Xavier ? Nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'après-midi. »

« On va refaire les boutiques. Il te reste encore des habits à t'acheter n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu… en es sûr ? Je ne voudrais… pas trop te gêner au final. »

« Tu ne me gênes pas ! Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Allez ! On va te trouver une très belle robe, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je… suis d'accord. Merci beaucoup, Xavier. »

« Ca serait plutôt à moi de te remercier Helena. Tu as vu la taille de cet homme ? Heureusement que tu étais là sinon je finissais dans un hôpital. »

« Il n'avait pas à se mêler… de ce qui ne le concerne pas. »

_Elle baissa la tête : Elle n'utilisait jamais ou très rarement ses pouvoirs. C'était normal pour elle. Elle était là pour être son professeur, son infirmière, sa confidente et non pas pour balancer des décharges psychiques à tout va. Il lui prit la main, la serrant avec douceur avant de se remettre à marcher. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un magasin de vêtements, Xavier ne rougissant plus cette fois-ci._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Contrairement à son état dans le précédent… Il semblait complètement changé… comme si c'était une autre personne. Il lui désigna plusieurs jupes et robes, lui signalant que les jeans ne lui iraient pas… Elle était trop belle pour porter de telles choses. Il s'arrêta subitement de parler, observant longuement une robe violette… Il jeta un regard à Helena, celle-ci s'approchant de lui avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Xavier ? »

« Cette… Cette robe ! Il te la faut ! Tu peux aller l'essayer ? »

_Devant l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était, elle ne put s'empêcher d'accepter, demandant à une femme du personnel si elle pouvait essayer la dite robe. Celle-ci lui signala que oui, venant la retirer avant de la lui tendre. Elle lui désigna une cabine d'essayage, Xavier se mettant à faire les cent pas en attendant le spectacle. Et ce fut le cas… Un spectacle enchanteur et merveilleux… Un délice visuel et divin… Une vision de bonheur et de magnificence. Cette robe violette en deux tissus dont l'un plus léger… qui cachait même ses jambes et ses pieds… Ses épaules nues… Ce décolleté… Ses protèges-bras noués et tressés de tissu violet. Sa robe était retenue par un nœud qui allait au cou de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, nœud représenté sous la forme d'une fleur. Il n'eut que deux mots en bouche :_

« Je l'achète ! »

_Oui… Il l'achetait tout de suite ! Elle n'avait même pas besoin de changer de tenue ! Qu'elle reste comme ça ! Elle était vraiment superbe… Elle s'était mise à rougir et il remarqua que ses cheveux longs pouvaient la gêner un peu. Toujours dans le magasin, il s'était mis à la recherche de quelques barrettes ou nœuds pour lui permettre de les attacher en deux tresses de cheveux verts. Il opta pour deux nœuds violets, demandant à une vendeuse si elle pouvait faire que la jeune femme ait les tresses dont il parlait. Quelques secondes de travail et le résultat était… Il n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer Helena._

« Messire… Bien qu'elle la porte… Cette robe coûte très… »

« Ca ne fait rien ! Votre prix est le mien ! Je… Je veux qu'elle reste comme ça. »

_Il tendait sa carte de crédit, ne détachant pas son regard d'Helena. Celle-ci ne savait pas où se mettre, cachant sa poitrine et son décolleté de ses deux mains, détournant son visage. Mon dieu… Vue la façon dont Xavier la regardait, elle se demandait si elle avait déjà vu une telle chose de la part du jeune homme._

« Voulez vous d'autres habits avec cette robe ? »

« Toutes celles que j'ai dans mes mains. »

« Hum… Vous semblez être bien logé. Enfin bon… Si vous voulez bien me les donner pour que je les passe à la caisse et que je puisse les mettre dans des sacs. »

_Oui ! Oui ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Il tendit à nouveau sa carte bancaire, rentrant le code en détournant enfin son regard d'Helena. Mon dieu… Quelle idée merveilleuse ça avait été de rentrer dans ce magasin. Non, il ne regrettait pas du tout cette journée. C'était tout simplement la meilleure idée qu'il n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie ! Il paya tout ce qu'il fallait, emportant tous les sacs avant de faire un grand sourire à Helena :_

« On doit s'en aller, Helena ! Aller, hop hop ! »

« Oui ! Oui ! Je suis désolée ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

_Elle n'osait pas trop courir… Elle avait peur de trop en montrer… Enfin… Si c'était Xavier, ça ne la gênait pas du tout. Devant l'air joyeux du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être tout autant. Tous les sacs en main, il devait bien porter quelques kilogrammes dans celles-ci… mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner._

« Ce n'est pas trop lourd, Xavier ? »

« Si ce sont tes affaires ? Aucun problème pour ça ! »

« Tu me trouves jolie ? Dans cette robe ? »

« Ce n'est pas la robe qui te rend jolie… C'est toi qui la rends belle. »

« Je… Je… Je… Euh… Xavier… Je… Merci… beaucoup… pour ça… Pour le compliment… C'est… C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. »

_Il le pensait sincèrement. Il tendit sa main droite pour qu'elle puisse la prendre, Helena étant complètement rouge aux joues avant de se jeter contre lui. Elle… Elle était si heureuse aujourd'hui ! En ce moment même ! Elle se colla contre son bras droit, l'enfouissant presque par mégarde dans son décolleté en le regardant affectueusement. Elle poussa un grand soupir ravi et de joie, se disant que c'était le plus jour de sa vie._

_Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et sereinement, les deux personnes ayant finalement trouvé ce qu'elles cherchaient dans cette ville, c'est-à-dire des souvenirs pour eux deux. En regardant Xavier, on n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il était atteint d'une maladie grave… Ce n'était pas du tout visible. Les heures s'écoulèrent et il était temps de rentrer… Le chauffeur arriva dans sa voiture, ouvrant la porte aux deux personnes en leur demandant :_

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? »

« Observez la demoiselle et vous verrez si je ne suis pas heureux. »

« Mademoiselle… Vous êtes resplendissante. »

« Je vous… remercies beaucoup de ces paroles. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Plus femme que pokémon

**Chapitre 4 : Plus femme que pokémon**

« AHHHHH ! AHHHH ! J'ai mal ! J'ai… J'ai mal ! »

« Xavier ?! Xavier ! »

_Elle s'était rapidement levée en le regardant. Il gémissait sans ouvrir les yeux alors qu'elle quittait le lit pour prendre des nombreux médicaments. Avec zèle, elle observa ceux qu'elle devait lui donner. Elle alla chercher de l'eau, venant à son chevet avant de le forcer à boire et à avaler ses différentes gélules. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prenait une profonde respiration, gardant ses yeux fermés. Ca allait beaucoup mieux._

« Ces crises… sont horribles. »

_Elle s'était dit ça pour elle-même en allant déposer le verre sur le petit bureau. Elle alla revenir vers Xavier, se mettant à genoux au bord du lit avant de lui prendre avec délicatesse la main gauche. Celui-ci ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, faisant un petit sourire :_

« Bon… Bonjour mademoiselle Helena. »

« Bonjour monsieur Xavier. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca pourrait… aller mieux, on va dire. J'ai encore fait… une rechute ? »

« C'est exact… Je me suis réveillé tout de suite pour toi. Il faut redormir maintenant. »

« Je… Je… Je ne l'avais pas vu… Car je ne voulais pas… mais cette tenue… »

_Même si il était à moitié assommé et endormi par les cachets, il arrivait à voir ce qu'elle portait actuellement. Un baby doll rouge mais dont la transparence laissait voir plus de choses qu'elle n'en cachait. Il lui arrivait jusqu'en haut des genoux et un décolleté des plus importants laisser paraître deux sous-vêtements fait de tissu blanc en dentelle. Sa poitrine… était vraiment… importante. Et dire qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter de la voir ainsi, lui ayant demandé d'attendre qu'il dorme pour porter une telle tenue… Il… Il…. Elle vit son regard posé sur elle et elle poussa un petit cri gêné avant de se retourner. Il pouvait voir que c'était bien une culotte qu'elle portait… et non autre chose…_

« Je… Je vais retourner près de mon côté du lit. »

« Helena ! S'il te plaît ! Attend ! Je me sentirais mieux… si tu dormais près de moi. Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit hier en ce qui concerne le lit. »

« Mais mais mais… Ca ne serait pas très correct… et puis… Je… Je veux bien mais… dans cette tenue ? Enfin… Je… Je… »

_Il lui avait pris le bras, la tirant faiblement vers lui comme pour l'inviter à accepter. En fait, elle avait déjà accepté mais il fallait juste qu'elle vienne. Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il reculait dans son lit pour arriver jusqu'au milieu. Elle se coucha près de lui, nouant leurs deux mains alors qu'il émettait un petit sourire au bout de ses lèvres. Elle le lui rendit alors qu'il baissait le regard, le relevant subitement à cause de ce qu'il voyait._

« Tu… Tu sais… Ces… habits te vont vraiment très bien… hein ? Je… Je veux dire… Si ce sont eux… que je devais voir… Tu es très… élégante dedans… »

_Pfiou ! Elle baissa la tête à son tour, ne lui répondant pas pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui dire de dormir. Il valait mieux qu'ils se reposent. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour elle et lui cette après-midi et elle était pressée de le savoir. Elle ferma ses yeux gardant sa main dans la sienne bien qu'ils n'étaient pas collés l'un contre l'autre. Elle lui souhaita une bonne fin de nuit avant de s'endormir. Quelques minutes après, il alla la rejoindre au pays des songes. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ce fut à cause d'un léger souffle chaud qui venait se frotter sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, puis complètement en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas._

_H… Helena était devant lui… à quelques centimètres seulement… Et quand il pensait devant lui, ce n'était pas un mensonge ! Ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes. Contrairement aux autres jours, elle ne s'était pas réveillée avant lui mais pendant la nuit… Elle avait dû se rapprocher de lui pour le surveiller. Encore quelques centimètres et il aurait put sentir contre lui sa poi… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ?! Mais peut-être que… Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ne devait rien à personne et puis… Ils dormaient déjà ensemble alors… faire ça…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Xavier ? Bonjour… »

« Hein ?! Que quoi ?! Tu… Tu es réveillée ?! »

_ZUT ! Il… Il avait rapproché ses lèvres instinctivement vers celles d'Helena alors que celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux. Il fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur, tentant vainement de s'expliquer alors qu'elle reculait en rougissant, lui tournant le dos._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… ce qui se passe, Xavier. »

« Pa… Pardon ! C'était une erreur ! Je me suis trompé ! Je… Je suis pathétique. Ca fait à peine trois jours voir moins que j'allais me parier… euh me marier et je… »

« Est-ce que je suis… à ce point… belle pour toi ? »

« Il vaut mieux arrêter cette conversation dès maintenant. Je suis en faute, je le reconnais. Je me lève en premier et ensuite… »

« S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux répondre à ma question ? Est-ce que pour toi… Je pourrais être jolie… au point de me faire embrasser… par toi ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Helena ? Je…Je… Oui ! Voilà ! C'est ça ! Je te réponds : Oui ! Tu es désirable au point que j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! Est-ce que c'est un mal ? Je… Je n'ai pas à penser ça ! »

« Ca serait… mon premier… baiser… »

_Il déglutit, préférant ne pas répondre à la dernière phrase d'Helena avant de se lever. Il devait se passer de l'eau sur le visage ! Il quitta la chambre avec vélocité alors qu'Helena restait couchée dans le lit, se calfeutrant dans les draps en rougissant. Xavier… aurait bien voulut… l'embrasser… elle… Ce n'était pas une illusion._

« Bon… Pour cette journée, je pensais que l'on pourrait visiter un parc ou regarder quelques combats en arène. A cause de toutes… ces choses… Je n'ai jamais pu y retourner depuis l'âge de treize ans. Nous pourrions ensuite nous balader non ? »

« Hein ? Que ? Euh… Oui… Comme tu le désires. Je vais me préparer dès maintenant. Est-ce que je dois prendre la même robe qu'hier ? »

« Si ça na te dérange pas… J'aimerais beaucoup, oui. »

_Si c'était pour lui, alors elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser une telle chose. Elle acquiesça en lui souriant, terminant de manger alors qu'elle portait une robe de chambre entièrement bleue. Il lui avait demandé ceci, signalant que son autre tenue… serait plus appropriée seulement pour dormir. Elle n'avait pas forcément compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais elle avait accepté. Une bonne demi-heure après, ils étaient à nouveau fin prêts. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient gardé leur tenue d'hier. Se retrouvant devant la voiture noire, il serrait la main d'Helena dans la sienne_

« Chauffeur. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous emmener à une arène pokémon ? Ou du moins… Un endroit où on peut voir des combats ? Je ne sais pas s'il existe un zoo où nous pourrions en voir… Je ne sais pas du tout. »

« Laissez-moi-vous y conduire, maître Xavier. Cela serait un plaisir de vous y emmener en compagnie de mademoiselle Helena. »

_Il hocha la tête, invitant Helena à rentrer en première à l'intérieur avant de la rejoindre. Dès l'instant où la porte se refermer, ce fut elle qui prit les devants, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Xavier. Celui-ci ne lui fit pas de remarque bien qu'il se demandait le pourquoi d'un tel geste. Peut-être qu'elle en avait simplement envie ?_

« Nous ne serons pas présents pour la journée. Savez-vous combien de temps cela prendra avant de faire tout le tour des combats dans une arène ? »

« Cela peut durer de deux à trois heures par session, je dirais. »

« Alors vous viendrez nous chercher à la fin de cette dernière et vous nous emmènerez dans un zoo si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Je n'ai pas à être dérangé ou non par vos propos. Vous êtes le maître et je respecte vos décisions. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je vous emmène le plus tôt possible. »

« Merci beaucoup… de votre sollicitude. »

« C'est à moi de vous remercier pour ce travail. »

_Hahaha… C'est vrai… Il était son patron… Enfin non… Ses parents l'avaient engagé… Il était là depuis une dizaine d'années… Et il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Quel idiot… Helena se colla un petit peu plus contre lui, comme ayant remarqué son petit malaise. Maintenant… il sentait à nouveau sa poitrine contre son bras gauche. Il poussa un petit gémissement de bonheur, attendant que le chauffeur les emmène à une arène. Cela ne tarda pas à se faire, le trajet étant moins long qu'hier. Un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre et il remarqua qu'il y avait énormément de monde._

« Je viendrais vous chercher à la fin de la compétition. D'après les panneaux, nous avons le droit à un tournoi en deux parties. Il y aura une pause d'environ une heure. »

« Si vous le voulez… Je peux vous payer la place… »

« Je… Je… Merci… »

_Helena émit un petit rire avant de serrer avec plus d'insistance Xavier pour le remercier de ce geste. Payer la place de son chauffeur ? Peut-être qu'il avait mieux à faire ? Mais devant la mine ravie de l'homme, elle vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Vraiment… Xavier se dirigea vers l'accueil, demandant trois places. Lorsque le chauffeur prit son ticket, il se tourna vers eux, s'inclinant respectueusement devant Xavier et Helena avant de dire :_

« Par contre… Pardonnez-moi… Mais j'aimerais prendre une place assez distante par rapport à vous si… cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Hein ? Euh… Comme vous le désirez, vous êtes libre de vos choix. Je ne vais pas vous forcer… Nous nous attendrons devant l'entrée lorsque le tournoi sera terminé. »

« Oui. Bien entendu sinon… Qui d'autre pourrait vous emmener au zoo ensuite ? »

_C'était correct. Ils laissèrent le chauffeur derrière eux, Helena prenant le bras gauche de Xavier entre ses deux mains tout en souriant. Elle lui murmura :_

« C'est un homme vraiment sympathique… Il a tout de suite compris qu'il valait mieux nous laisser en tête à tête… et cela malgré la place payée pour le tournoi. »

« Comment ça ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Attend un peu… En fait… Il a dit ça pour nous laisser seuls, tous les deux ? »

« Exactement ! On arrête de parler ? On va chercher une place tout en bas… J'aimerais bien voir ce que sont des combats des pokémon en réalité ! »

_Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle en était une il y a quelques jours car il ne pensait plus que c'était le cas. Helena… n'avait rien d'une pokémon à la base. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu… avec lui, l'éloignait de son statut de pokémon. Elle ne connaissait pas comment se battre… Et il se demandait même comment arrivait-elle à utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques alors qu'elle les usait que trop rarement._

« Xavier ! Ici ! Tout en bas ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. »

_Hum ? Oui… C'était vrai… Peut-être qu'être trop près de la zone de combat n'était pas une bonne chose mais au final… Il s'en fichait pas mal. Passer le plus de temps tranquillement avec Helena, c'était ça le plus important. Il alla s'asseoir au bord des gradins, Helena faisant de même en liant leurs deux mains. Le tournoi allait commencer d'ici quelques minutes._

« Malosse, attaque Mâchouille ! »

« Roselia, protège-toi et riposte avec une attaque tranche-herbes ! »

_Les deux pokémons se livraient un combat féroce… mais Xavier regardait à peine le combat, discutant avec Helena. De quoi ? De choses vraiment futiles… et qui lui rappelaient un peu son passé. Mais de quoi plus exactement ?_

« Roselia n'a aucune chance… contre ce Malosse. Elle est de type plante alors que Malosse est de type feu et ténèbres… »

« C'est exact mais il faut toujours se méfier, Xavier ! »

« Se méfier de ce que la Roselia peut faire, je confirme tes propos. »

_Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de discuter de tout cela. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, observant les combats sans rien dire bien qu'Helena rapprochait son corps de plus en plus de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir… pourquoi elle faisait cela ? Depuis ce matin, elle réagissait bizarrement comme si… Quelque chose la tiraillait de l'intérieur._

_La matinée se déroula lentement mais cela leur convenait parfaitement. Plus le temps s'écoulait lentement, plus ils en avaient pour eux. Ils allèrent manger ensemble pendant la pause, ne se préoccupant pas du chauffeur. Celui-ci était sûrement parti dans un coin… De toute façon, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la fin du tournoi. Lorsque celui-ci reprit, la finale allait commencer mais elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il semblait… soucieux._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Xavier ? Tu… as mal au ventre ? Le repas… »

« Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça, Helena. J'étais en train de me demander… »

« De te demander quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire hein ? Je suis là pour toi donc n'ai pas peur de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je peux t'aider, j'en suis sûre. »

« Je m'imaginais… sans ma maladie… Est-ce que je serais devenu un dresseur ? Est-ce que j'aurais eu des pokémons ? Est-ce que je serais devenu un styliste ou un coordinateur ? Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas du tout… »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème… Enfin si… Mais il ne faut pas s'en faire… Il ne faut pas regretter le passé… surtout pas ! Imagine donc… que tu aies d'autres pokémons… Est-ce que j'aurais été mise de côté par toi ? Et sans ta maladie… Tu te serais fait plus d'amis non ? »

« Est-ce c'est sensé me réconforter ? Enfin… Je n'aurais pas du en parler, je suis désolé, Helena. Recommençons à regarder le combat. »

« Non ! Tu ne saisis pas ce que je veux dire. Pour moi, tu peux imaginer cinquante choses, cent évènements, deux cents façons…. Ca ne changera rien. Pour moi, tu es celui que j'ai connu et ce Xavier est celui avec qui j'ai vécu pendant quinze ans. Pour moi, je ne veux pas imaginer une autre histoire que celle que je vis avec toi en ce moment. Le Xavier que j'ai à côté de moi est celui que j'aime et aucun autre ne pourra le remplacer… HIIIIIII ! »

_Elle baissa vivement la tête, n'osant plus le regarder. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?! Elle… Elle n'y croyait pas ! Elle venait de le dire ! Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Elle… Elle… Xavier prit la parole :_

« Hein ? Tu disais quelque chose ? Je suis désolé… mais j'ai préféré ne pas t'écouter. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Alors ? »

_Non… Il se moquait d'elle, ce n'était pas possible ?! Elle sentit une légère colère l'envahir alors qu'elle relevait le regard. Il l'observait avec neutralité et appréhension, attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Lentement, sa main se dirigeait vers la joue, se déplaçant avec vélocité… avant de la caresser tendrement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire :_

« Ce n'était pas très important. Où en était le combat ? »

« Ce Rhinoféros était vraiment surpuissant mais il n'a rien pu faire contre cet Aquali. »

« Ah… Hum… Je vois. Donc cet Aquali a gagné… mais il a l'air de peiner ou je me trompe ? C'est bien ça, Xavier ? »

« Tu as tout à fait raison ! Mais chut maintenant et regardons. »

« Hihi… Oui… Je me tais maintenant. »

_Elle gardait sa main dans la sienne, le combat allant se terminer d'une minute à l'autre. La finale s'étant faite assez longue et éreintante mais marquant la victoire de la dresseuse possédant l'Aquali, ils partirent avec une dizaine de minutes de retard par rapport à l'horaire prévu. Il espérait seulement que le chauffeur les avait attendus._

_Et c'était le cas… Il avait complètement oublié que lui aussi avait regardé le tournoi mais d'une place éloignée de la leur. Celui-ci leur demanda s'ils avaient passé une bonne journée et s'ils préféraient rentrer ou aller au zoo. Il regarda Helena pendant quelques instants… Peut-être qu'ils devaient rentrer… Elle n'était pas dans son état normal… aujourd'hui. Même si ce n'était que pour une seule semaine…_

« Il vaut mieux rentrer. Je suis exténué ! Je pense que ce soir, je vais rester dans ma chambre et me reposer pendant quelques heures avant de dormir. »

« Je… Je suis d'accord avec Xavier. Demain sera un autre jour. Nous avons encore… du temps pour tout ça. Nous pouvons rentrer. »

« Comme vous le désirez. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… »

« Helena… Après toi, mademoiselle. »

_Elle le remercia comme à son habitude, rentrant en première dans la voiture alors qu'un voile passait devant le regard du jeune homme. Il semblait si sérieux… Il rentra dans la voiture à sa suite, venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lorsque la voiture démarra, il serra avec plus d'insistance la main de la jeune femme. Comment devait-il lui dire ? Il ne devait pas manquer de courage… Il prit une profonde respiration avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« Tu sais… Il y a quelques minutes… »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était pendant le tournoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Moi… Je t'avoue… que je n'ai pas l'habitude… de tout ça. Je ne sais pas si je dois apprécier ou non… Enfin… Je suis dubitative à ce sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler… mais de ce que tu as dit… Et bien… Comment te l'avouer… J'ai tout entendu. Le moindre mot… et bon… Je suis flatté… que tu penses ça de moi… Enfin… Que… »

« Tu parles de ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

« Oui… C'est exactement de ça dont je veux parler. Disons que… Tu es très jolie, très belle, que l'on se connait depuis très longtemps, que tu es maintenant une humaine… Enfin… Que tu es très gentille, que tu t'occupes tout le temps de moi… Bref, tu fais énormément de choses pour moi et je me disais… que te voir en humaine… te rendait encore plus magnifique qu'auparavant… car tu étais déjà parfaite à l'intérieur mais maintenant aussi à l'extérieur… Mais bon… Comment dire… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… C'est l'amour d'une pokémon envers son dresseur. Enfin… Tu sais… Un peu comme les petits pokémons qui aiment leur maître au point d'être jaloux dès qu'une personne du sexe opposé à son maître s'approche trop près de lui. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu être jalouse… et tu me parles de ça. Par contre… Merci de m'avoir prévenu… pour ton amour. Au moins… On évite les confusions et les problèmes hein ? De toute façon… C'est mieux ainsi… Enfin je crois… »

« Sûrement… Sûrement… Xavier… Je me le demande. »

_Il ne faisait plus d'illusions mais est-ce qu'il devait se sentir soulagé par ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Il gardait sa main serrée dans la sienne, posant ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment très belle… non ? Ils se regardaient longuement alors qu'il reprenait en tremblant :_

« Et puis… J'ai aussi l'abandon de Sandra… sur le cœur. Celui-ci n'a pas encore refermé sa plaie… Je saigne… de ce côté. »

« Tu saignes ? Je dois alors… te soigner… Je suis ton infirmière non ? »

_Elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule, le faisant se coucher sur les coudes dans la voiture. Elle… Elle avait menti… Ce n'était pas un amour d'une pokémon à son dresseur qu'elle éprouvait… mais bien un amour d'une femme à un homme. Elle retira lentement les lunettes du jeune homme, celui-ci passant une main dans les cheveux verts d'Helena. Ils étaient dans une voiture… qui roulait. Elle devait avoir un peu plus de tenue. Deux doigts de sa main droite passèrent sur les lèvres de Xavier avant qu'elle ne se redresse. Elle était rouge de gêne voir de désir, sa poitrine se soulevant à sa respiration saccadée. Il reprit ses lunettes, les remettant correctement sur son nez avant qu'elle ne dise :_

« Pardon… Une légère défaillance émotionnelle. »

« Ha… Euh… Oui… Je préfère te le proposer… dès maintenant. Ce soir… Est-ce que tu préfères dormir ailleurs ? Cela m'étonne un peu que mes parents n'aient rien dit pour… ça mais bon… C'est à toi de voir. Je tiens à te le demander… car j'ai peur que… l'on commette des bêtises tous les deux… »

« Des bêtises… Est-ce vraiment un mal… si c'est fait ? Je n'y connais rien… en amour… »

« Merci, c'est mon cas aussi hein ? Je préfère… te le dire… Je suis dans le même cas que toi… Mais bon… C'est juste que… »

« Xavier… Ca ne me gêne pas de dormir avec toi, voilà… Je l'ai dit. »

« Moi non plus ! Mais… J'ai peur que tu t'attaches… trop à moi… même quand tu redeviendras une Gardevoir. Ca ne sera plus pareil… »

« Xavier ? Il ne nous reste que quatre jours… voir un peu moins… »

« Je le sais très bien… mais je n'aime pas prendre les devants… »

« Oui… Moi aussi… Mais… Ca ne fait rien… je suis juste un peu… intimidée. »

« Je suis dans le même cas que toi, Helena. Ah ! La voiture s'arrête. Nous sommes arrivés je crois. Je vais sortir le premier. »

_Il attendit que le chauffeur lui ouvre la porte, le remerciant de quelques paroles avant de prendre la main d'Helena alors qu'elle sortait à sa suite. Ils saluèrent le chauffeur, pénétrant dans le domaine tout en saluant les serviteurs sur leur passage._

« Vous êtes déjà là ? La visite au zoo a été annulée ? »

« Oui, c'est le cas. Il se peut que nous ne mangions que dans quelques heures. Je n'ai pas très faim personnellement. Sauf si Helena a un petit creux. »

_Elle bafouilla que non, remerciant les servants avant qu'il ne la guide vers sa chambre. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, invitant Helena à faire de même. Elle lui tourna le dos, restant debout tandis qu'elle disait d'une voix hésitante :_

« Est-ce que… nous ne devrions… pas profiter de tout ça ? »

« Que tu sois une humaine ? Je ne sais pas trop… Sincèrement… Est-ce que tu ne va pas te faire plus de mal lorsque tu redeviendras une Gardevoir dans quatre jours ? Tu… et moi aussi… Nous risquerions de le regretter amèrement. »

« Je ne regretterais rien du tout si cela te concerne… toi et moi… Et tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour dans quatre jours… Je te promets que je ne souffrirais pas… »

_Si elle lui promettait… Peut-être qu'il pouvait… lui aussi… Non… Il ne savait pas trop. Hum… C'était si compliqué. Elle s'approchait de lui, se penchant en avant. Elle lui offrait la vision de son décolleté bien que cela ne l'intéressait pas à ce moment. C'était son visage…Est-ce qu'il devait… Elle lui retira ses lunettes à nouveau avant de pousser un petit cri. Elle… Elle venait de croiser ses pieds par inadvertance ! Les lunettes tombèrent au sol alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur lui._

_Elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, sa poitrine compressée contre le torse de Xavier alors qu'il regardait le plafond, se sentant soudainement plus serein. Pourtant, il n'avait pas ses lunettes… Pourtant… Il était encore atteint par sa maladie… mais cette sensation… Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un pervers ?_

« Xa… Xavier… Pardon ! J'ai fais une mauvaise… »

« Ca ne fait rien… Helena. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Du genre une entorse ? »

« Je… ne crois pas… Je suis juste tombée… »

_Il soupira longuement, passant une main dans les cheveux verts de la jeune femme. Il lui retira les deux rubans violets de ses cheveux, les soulevant avec les mains avant de sourire. Qu'elle était belle… Cette demoiselle était superbe… Il alla déposer les longues mèches de cheveux d'Helena sur son propre visage alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus, calfeutrée contre lui._

« J'adorais… tes cheveux… lorsque tu étais une Gardevoir… Ils étaient si chauds… comme ton corps. Je comprends pourquoi… les Gardevoirs sont appréciés et aimés… Leurs étreintes… sont si chaleureux… et doux… On sent qu'ils nous aiment et nous protègent… qu'ils ne veulent que notre bonheur… quitte à en perdre la vie. »

« Pardon… d'être tombée… sur toi… mais est-ce que l'on peut rester comme ça ? Quelques minutes au grand maximum. »

« Autant de temps que tu le désires… Helena. »

_Elle émit un petit soupir de joie, se laissant triturer les cheveux par le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Qu'il était gentil… avec elle… Une servante rentra subitement dans la chambre, parlant d'une voix assez haute et forte :_

« Maître Xavier, est-ce que vous vou… »

_Elle s'arrêta subitement, coupant sa phrase alors qu'elle regardait les deux personnes couchées l'une sur l'autre. Ca n'avait rien de spécialement… érotique ou choquant… C'était plutôt tendre… mais c'était quand même gênant._

« Je… Je crois que je dérange ! Je reviendrais dans une heure ! Pardonnez-moi ! »

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Je suis sûr qu'elle va tout de suite prévenir les autres serviteurs. On va avoir de sacrés regards ce soir quand nous irons manger, Helena… Helena ? Tu m'entends ? »

« Oui… Oui… Je t'entends très bien, Xavier. Qu'ils se fassent… des idées… On sait très bien ce qu'il en est réellement… entre nous deux. »

_Elle parlait avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix et il releva son visage. Elle avait un début de larmes dans les yeux…. Elle était dans cet état à cause de toute cette histoire ? Peut-être que… Oui… Il devait le faire mais pas seulement pour elle… Et sans avoir à craindre l'avenir. AH ! En y pensant… L'avenir… Il n'en avait pas… Et puis… Depuis qu'elle était devenue humaine, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça… mais il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Il glissa ses deux mains le long des épaules nues de la jeune femme, la remontant contre son corps pour rapprocher son visage du sien._

« Xa… Xavier… Je t'ai menti… Je ne t'aime pas… de cette façon. Je… t'ai… »

« Je le sais très bien. Je suis peut-être niais mais pas forcément bête… Enfin… Je me contredis… mais… mais… Je n'ai aucune peur à le faire… »

_Il prit une profonde respiration avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux bleus d'Helena s'ouvrant en grand de surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fermait à moitié ses deux yeux saphir, se laissant enivrer par ce baiser. C'était… C'était vraiment doux comme sensation. C'était comme ça qu'on montrait à un homme qu'on l'aimait ?_

_Le baiser dura une bonne minute, les deux personnes ne bougeant pas un seul instant de leur position, ayant complètement clos leur vision. Enfin… Il retira ses lèvres, faisant un petit sourire à Helena. Le sourire disparu dès l'instant où il vit que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts s'était mise à pleurer. Déjà, il balbutiait quelques excuses :_

« J'au… J'aurais du demander ton autorisation ! C'ét… C'était ton premier baiser… »

« Snif… Snif… MOUINNNN ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je… Je…. »

« Alors quel est… quel est le problème ? Je… ne suis pas doué ? »

« Non… Non plus… C'est juste que je suis si… heureuse… snif… Tellement heureuse… Je crois que c'est… l'émotion… Snif… Je t'aime, Xavier ! »

_Elle continuait de pleurer, venant se serrer avec insistance contre le lit, le plaquant sur ce dernier en l'empêchant de bouger. Sur le coup, il était bien content… de la sentir contre lui puis après… Il s'était mis à avoir les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Quel imbécile… Voilà qu'il se mettait aussi dans tous ses états._

_A nouveau, les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Xavier ne gronde. Helena parue surprise avant de pousser un petit rire cristallin. Elle se redressa, allant chercher les lunettes de Xavier pour les lui tendre. Elle prit la parole :_

« Nous devrions aller manger non ? Je crois… que nous avons faim tous les deux. »

« Les émotions fortes… Ca creuse il paraîtrait. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis hein ? Mais à ce que je vois, ça semble s'avérer être exact. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Prévenons les servants. »

_Il se leva du lit et elle se jeta dans ses bras, mettant son visage en face du sien. Maintenant… Ils étaient unis. Ils pouvaient s'aimer pendant les quatre prochains jours, de toutes les façons possibles… et après ? Bah… Après… Ils verraient bien. Rien ne pressait de toute façon hein ? Ils avaient encore quelques jours devant eux. Ils ne devaient pas se rappeler du passé ni se bloquer dans l'avenir… Seulement vivre le présent._


	5. Chapitre 5 : D'ici quelques jours

**Chapitre 5 : D'ici quelques jours**

_Humpf… C'était bizarre… de dormir avec une femme… Dire qu'avec Sandra, il n'avait jamais pu faire ceci… Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi… Enfin si… Il savait maintenant… Mais voilà… C'était bizarre… comme sensation… Il sentait toujours le souffle chaud d'Helena contre le sien… Et il gardait les yeux ouverts pendant qu'elle dormait. Encore une fois, il avait eu un petit pincement au cœur mais cela n'avait pas été aussi grave qu'hier._

« C'est bête… de n'avoir ça que maintenant… »

_Elle ne lui répondait pas, c'était normal… Elle dormait… Avec un peu de tremblement, il posa ses deux mains sur le dos de la jeune femme. Ce baby doll rouge… lui allait à ravir. Et cette poitrine… était vraiment superbe… Enfin non… Il devait se contrôler… mais il voulait la serrer avec plus de force contre lui… mais il avait peur de sentir sa poitrine et d'avoir une réaction… disproportionnée. Peut-être qu'il pouvait… juste toucher ?_

« Rien ne m'en empêche non ? Hein… Je n'ai rien à regretter… »

_Rien du tout… Il alla déglutir, retirant une main de son dos avant de le rapprocher du sein gauche d'Helena. NON ! Pas complètement en une fois ! C'était quoi ces manières ?! Il referma sa main, laissant juste sortir l'index avant de venir appuyer sur le haut du sein. Un petit gémissement sortit des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il continua d'appuyer, le passant dans le creux du décolleté avant de voir qu'Helena s'était mise à trembler. Sans même qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle alla l'enlacer, grelottant de froid._

« Ahhhhh ! J'ai… J'ai… J'ai fais une bêtise ! »

_Il s'était dit ça à voix presque haute alors qu'il sentait tout son corps contre lui. Si… ça continuait… Il n'allait plus se retenir ! Il commença à se débattre doucement, cherchant un moyen de ne pas réveiller Helena. Lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de baiser, il eut un petit sourire. Peut-être que de cette façon ? Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, déposant un rapide baiser. Malheureusement pour lui, cela eu l'effet inverse, Helena venant le serrer avec plus d'insistance contre lui. Elle murmura :_

« Pardon… Xavier… Pardon… »

« Pardon de quoi ? A quel sujet ? Tu es réveillée ? Helena ? »

_Aucune réponse… Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle parlait dans son rêve ? Pourquoi voulait-elle se faire pardonner ? Il devait plutôt la remercier d'exister à ses yeux. Sans elle… Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas tenu… plus longtemps après l'annulation de mariage… Ah… Et ses parents… Ils semblaient si proches… contrairement à auparavant…_

_Finalement, il put se détacher des bras d'Helena, la recouvrant de sa couverture. Qu'elle était mignonne quand elle dormait… Un véritable ange qui avait illuminé sa vie… Parfois… Les vœux avaient vraiment du bon… Devenir une humaine… Il n'y avait qu'elle pour penser ainsi. Il alla vers la salle de bain, s'observant longuement dans le miroir avec un grand sourire. Il se trouvait en bien meilleure forme qu'hier. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer… ou peut-être que si ? Ce n'était pas très difficile à savoir pourquoi il était comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot dans toute cette histoire : Helena._

« Ca va trop rapidement à mon goût… comme si tout se pressait… »

_Il passa une main sur sa joue, s'aspergeant le visage en sentant une petite pointe venir le piquer au cœur. AH ! Ca recommençait… Vite ! Il devait prendre ses médicaments ! Il ouvrait le tiroir, recherchant quelques petits flacons avant de se mettre à cracher du sang dans sa main droite. Du… Du sang ?!_

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est… »

_Il tomba à genoux, ses pieds ne le supportant plus alors qu'il se remettait à cracher du sang. Ce… sang… Comment ça se faisait ? C'était la première fois… NON ! Il n'avait pas de temps à penser à son sang ! Il devait d'abord se soigner ! Il ouvrit le flacon avec quelques tremblements, avalant quatre gélules sans même chercher à boire. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de se ramener au lavabo. Il alla s'asseoir contre le mur, haletant en serrant sa poitrine de sa main libre. Ah… Ah… Bon dieu…_

« Faut appeler… le médecin… demain. Mais je dois… d'abord… retourner dans la chambre. Helena… va s'inquiéter sinon… »

« Xavier ! J'ai… J'ai entendu du bruit ! »

« Haha… Haha… BLURPP ! »

_Il s'était remis à cracher du sang, ce n'était plus des crachats… mais des jets ! Son corps s'était presque mis à baigner dans son propre sang alors qu'Helena était arrivée. Elle l'avait entendu ? Pourtant… la distance entre la salle de bains et sa chambre…_

« Soutiens-toi à moi au lieu de trop parler… Garde la bouche fermée… Garde-la… Ne me répond pas du tout non plus hein ? S'il te plaît… »

« Humpf… Hum… »

_Il avait ses joues qui se gonflaient alors qu'elle le relevait. Rapidement, elle le guida vers la baignoire, lui signalant qu'il pouvait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Quand il le fit, ce fut pour déverser son flot de sang… et ce qu'il semblait avoir mangé en même temps. Elle prit avec vélocité tous les médicaments nécessaires, les lui tendant pour qu'il les avale alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter. Oui, elle pleurait, mais elle s'occupait de lui._

« Xavier… Tiens bon ! S'il te plaît ! Ne tombe pas ! Je… Je te donne tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses vivre ! Tu ne m'abandonnes pas ! »

_Bien sûr qu'il allait vivre… Il se sentait mieux… Beaucoup mieux… Maintenant qu'elle était là… Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, comme pris de nausée alors qu'Helena lui caressait le dos. Il lui murmura que ce n'était pas grand-chose… que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était malade non ? Enfin… Il mentait… C'était la première fois qu'il était dans un état comme celui-ci. Est-ce que sa maladie… s'était aggravée ? En lançant un petit regard à Helena, il comprit qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle lui souffla qu'elle allait le raccompagner dans son lit… puis nettoyer tout ce sang, ce sang si horrible… Quelques minutes après, il était couché dans le lit alors qu'elle était repartie._

_Nettoyer ce sang… Récupérer les médicaments… Chercher une bouteille d'eau… Voilà… C'était fait… Elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne chose puisque Xavier n'allait pas bien… pas bien du tout… Elle retourna dans la chambre avec une bouteille d'eau remplie et les différents conteneurs pour les médicaments du jeune homme. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de nuit de Xavier, posant une main sur son front en murmurant avec tendresse :_

« Xavier… Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… »

« Pardon de quoi ? Je ne dors pas tu sais… Tu peux tout me dire… »

« Pardon de ne… De… De… Comment te le dire… Je… »

« Tu ne préfères pas retourner dans le lit ? J'ai un peu froid… »

_Un peu froid ?! Co… Comment ça ?! Elle passa une main sur son bras puis son torse. C'était vrai ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Tout le sang perdu avait eu cet effet sur son métabolisme ?! Elle retira complètement son baby doll rouge, alors qu'il ne la voyait pas, collant tout son corps contre le sien. Elle le retourna même pour qu'elle puisse l'observer, le jeune homme étant rouge de gêne._

« Je ne demandais… pas quelque chose… d'aussi… rapproché… Même si c'est chaud… Très chaud… et plutôt doux… Tu es très douce… Helena… Est-ce que… tu me caches quelque chose ? Si c'est le cas… ne me ment pas… Dis le moi… »

« Xavier… Ta maladie s'est aggravée… C'est à peine si tu vivras plus de six mois… »

« Ah ? Et c'est tout ? C'est simplement ça ? Ce n'est… pas si grave… »

_Il perdait sa lucidité ou quoi ? Elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait mourir très bientôt et sa seule réaction… avait été un soupir presque amusé. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, sentant la main gauche de Xavier qui touchait son sein droit. Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Il semblait se servir de sa poitrine comme d'un oreiller…_

« Et… Il n'y a rien d'autre, Helena ? Tu es sûre ? Je veux tout savoir… Vraiment tout savoir… Et ensuite… Je pense que je me reposerais… Est-ce que ça ne te gêne pas… si nous allons… très lentement demain ? »

« Est-ce… que tu veux vraiment… tout savoir ? Je veux bien te le dire… mais ça me concerne… C'est par rapport à la fin de ma semaine… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avec ça ? Tu redeviendras une Gardevoir non ? Ce n'est pas ça ? Ca ne fait rien… Ca ne me dérange pas… Je suis un peu las… Je n'ai plus aucune… énergie. »

« Non… Xavier… Je ne redeviendrais pas une Gardevoir… Moi aussi… Je serais morte… Jirachi me l'a dit… Mon vœu… bouleverse… l'ordre naturel… des choses. Je suis une pokémon dans le corps d'une humaine… et cela n'est pas naturel… loin de là même. Je suis devenue une erreur dans l'existence de ce monde. »

« Ca ne fait rien… Helena… Ca ne fait rien… Moi… Je t'aime quand même. »

_Il était plus qu'affaibli, il ne semblait même pas pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa poitrine… la faisait trembler alors qu'elle pleurait en même temps. Elle posait son visage par-dessus celui de Xavier, cherchant à lui faire partager la chaleur de son corps. Cette nuit, elle n'allait pas s'endormir… simplement veiller sur lui… Simplement… le serrer contre elle._

_La nuit s'écoula avec lenteur, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts cherchant à vérifier son état à chaque instant, à chaque minute. Elle tenait vraiment à lui ! Et… Et…Même s'il ne restait plus que quatre jours… Ca ne la gênait pas… Tant que c'était pour lui… Le jeune homme rouvrit lentement ses yeux, lui faisant un petit sourire :_

« Bonjour mademoiselle Helena… C'est encore une belle journée qui s'annonce ? »

« Xavier… S'il te plaît… Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

« Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur… oreiller voluptueux… »

« Et… Comment vas-tu ? S'il te plaît… réponds-moi franchement, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je suis… vraiment inquiète… »

« Je ne vais pas très bien… Je suis désolé… Mais qu'est-ce… que cette histoire ? Tu… Tu m'as parlé pendant la nuit… Tu m'as dit quelque chose te concernant… »

« Au sujet de ma semaine en tant qu'humaine… »

« C'était quoi ça… J'ai cru mal entendre ou alors tu me parlais… de ne plus… revenir sous ta forme de Gardevoir… après ça. Est-ce que c'était… Non… Ca ne l'est pas. »

_Non… Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il alla enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine, préférant ne pas y croire. Quatre jours… C'était quatre jours ? Quatre uniques jours ? Avant qu'elle ne meure ? Il… Il devait en profiter… Et ça malgré sa maladie ! Il retira sa tête de la poitrine d'Helena avant de venir l'embrasser subitement, commençant à caresser sa poitrine de sa main droite. Les premiers instants, elle fut réticente avant de se laisser faire, trouvant son bonheur dans les gestes du jeune homme. Gestes qui ne durèrent guère de temps puisqu'il s'arrêta après quelques secondes, retirant ses lèvres avant de dire d'une voix troublée et triste :_

« Je suis désolé… J'aimerais… J'aimerais vraiment… que… toi et moi… Nous le fassions… mais je suis trop… novice…. »

« On a tout… notre temps…non ? »

« NON ! Justement ! On n'a pas tout notre temps ! Je… Je… Je ne veux pas… »

_Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte ! Il alla passer ses deux mains dans son dos, venant la serrer contre lui avec insistance. Il continua de l'embrasser à nouveau, la recouvrant de nombreux baisers. Contrairement à hier qui avait été le premier, il se donnait au maximum pour lui montrer… qu'il l'aimait aussi comme une femme et non comme une pokémon. Sinon… Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Sa Helena…_

« Tu… Tu me fais un peu mal… Xavier… »

« AH ! Je, je… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… J'ai été trop violent… »

« Non… Non… Pas du tout… Simplement… Très rapide… Rien ne presse… Rien du tout… N'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas pressés… »

« Est-ce que tu veux… que l'on accepte ça ? »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif. Si c'est ce qu'elle désirait, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Il l'embrassa longuement sur le cou. Soit… Ils devaient accepter cette fatalité… et avec le sourire ! Il lui signala qu'elle… était encore plus belle dans cette tenue… Ce soutien-gorge blanc… et cette culotte… lui allaient à ravir. Elle se cacha sous les couvertures, rougissant comme une enfant avant de dire :_

« Ce n'est pas très correct de parler comme ça ! »

« Haha… Je suis désolé… mais je suis du genre à toujours dire ce que je pense. »

« Et moi aussi… Xavier. Je suis heureuse… que l'on se soit rencontrés tous les deux. »

« Et moi alors ? Qu'est-ce je devrais dire ? Enfin… Tout passe en vitesse accélérée… depuis que tu es une humaine… Ce n'est pas si mal… même si je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite… J'aimerais… pouvoir vivre plus longtemps. »

« Et moi donc… Mais profitons en au maximum, »

_C'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se leva finalement, invitant Helena à faire de même. Le regard légèrement froncé, elle lui demanda de se retourner pour qu'elle puisse remettre une tenue un peu plus correcte. Il lui signala en sifflotant :_

« Je tiens à te dire que ton baby doll… ne cache pas grand-chose non plus… »

« C'est toujours mieux que de me voir dans cette tenue… pervers. »

« Moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui m'habille comme ça, mademoiselle faussement effarouchée. »

« Moi ? Faussement effarouchée ? Je ne dévore pas du regard la personne du sexe opposée ! Je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Tu marques un point… C'est bon… Je l'avoue contrairement à toi : Tu es belle à croquer mais ça, tu le savais déjà. Je vais dans la salle de… »

« NON ! Attend moi ! Je… Je… »

_Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Ce n'était pas très difficile… Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul… au cas où. Elle enfila son baby doll, se rapprochant de lui avant de lui prendre son bras. Ils pouvaient y aller tous les deux. Quitte à toujours être ensembles, autant que ça commence maintenant._

_Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait se faire des choses érotiques. Ils préféraient… se regarder pendant que l'un se nettoyait. C'était peut-être stupide… mais ils fonctionnaient comme ça. L'un comme l'autre, ils tentaient pourtant… sans y arriver. Ils étaient réellement pudiques… Enfin… Ils s'aimaient et c'était le principal à leurs yeux. S'aimer en étant résignés…_

« Xavier ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Après… mon petit accident de ce matin… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me repose. Nous pouvons… toujours nous amuser tous les deux ici non ? »

« Oui… C'est tout à fait vrai. Tu as raison. Il faudra voir si les servants ont de quoi nous occuper. Peut-être… »

« Je pensais me reposer… sur toi si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Mais… Mais… Mais si ! Ca me dérange… C'est gênant… »

_Il eut un petit rire avant de venir la serrer contre lui. Ils allaient attendre un petit peu de temps avant de s'habiller correctement. Ils devaient penser qu'ils dormaient encore même si ce n'était plus le cas depuis beaucoup plus de temps. Elle passa ses deux mains autour du cou de Xavier, posant sa tête contre son torse._

« Tu es un véritable… amour, Xavier. »

« Si tu veux me faire rougir… C'est un peu raté. »

« Je ne suis pas si sûre de ça. »

_Elle alla poser un doigt sur son nez, lui montrant que c'était tout le contraire avant de lui dire qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Elle alla le prévenir de ne surtout pas regarder et il hocha la tête, la laissant se prélasser sous cette eau. Oui… Il était bien éduqué quand il le fallait… Il venait quand même d'une famille respectable ! Il quitta la salle de bains, marchant dans les couloirs jusqu'à rencontrer ses deux parents. Ceux-ci l'observèrent quelques instants, complètement muets avant de prendre la parole :_

« Bonjour mon fils… »

« Bonjour cher… père… et chère mère… Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser une question ? Étiez-vous au courant… de l'avancée de ma maladie ? »

« Ta mère et moi étions au courant… Oui… »

« Et quand est-ce que vous pensiez me l'annoncer clairement ? »

_Ils ne répondirent pas. C'était la première fois qu'il demandait des comptes à ses parents. Oh… Il s'était déjà parfois emporté lorsqu'ils parlaient de Sandra… même si il se savait en tort. Il croisa les bras, espérant une réponse de la part de ses parents. Celle-ci ne venait pas… Ils ne manquaient pas de courage… Simplement… Ils n'avaient rien à dire à ce sujet. Il soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix calme :_

« Je tiens à vous le signaler… J'aime… Helena et bien qu'elle aie été une Gardevoir… »

« Nous sommes heureux de cette nouvelle. »

« Heureux ? Vous en êtes sûrs ? Je pense que vous êtes au courant de ce qui lui arrivera d'ici quelques jours non ? Ou alors… Je me trompe. »

« Nous le savons… très bien… C'est même pour cela que nous te laissons seul avec Helena. »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, Père ? Que vous m'auriez empêché d'aimer Helena si elle ne devait pas disparaître dans quelques jours ? Pourtant… Elle a vécu ici depuis des années… presque autant que moi. Elle a toujours été là pour me protéger… Sans elle, je serais mort depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le conçois… Tes paroles sont correctes. C'est ainsi que ça devait se passer… puisque c'était son rôle. Nous l'avons acheté pour qu'elle serve à ceci. »

« Ne parler pas de servir ou d'acheter ! Helena n'est pas un objet ! Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme ça ! Je sais très bien que… Je suis très atteint, que je n'ai pas pu vivre plein de choses à cause de ma maladie mais Helena est la seule personne qui veille un tant soit peu sur moi ! C'est la seule qui se préoccupe de moi ! Vous n'êtes jamais là de toute façon ! Je pourrais mourir que ça ne changerait rien à vos yeux ! Ah si ! Peut-être la question de l'héritage non ? Vous devriez penser à trouver un nouvel héritier ! »

« Xavier… Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Nous t'avons pourtant signalé… qu'Helena avait notre autorisation pour être avec toi. »

« SEULEMENT CAR ELLE SERA MORTE DANS QUELQUES JOURS ! »

« Et toi dans quelques mois… Je… Ta mère et moi regrettons… de n'avoir jamais été près de toi… Et tu as entièrement raison… Helena est la seule qui te comprenne… C'est pour cela que nous l'avons autorisé… Car c'est la seule qui te rend heureux… et qui peut te consoler. Si tu veux bien nous pardonner… Ta mère et moi avons un voyage à faire… Un voyage très important. Nous ne savons pas si nous reviendrons… pour ce moment. »

« Partez… Partez… Je ne veux plus vous voir… Je ne sais même plus si je dois vous dire merci ou vous détester tous les deux… »

« C'est à toi de voir… Prend bien soin de toi… et d'Helena. Vous avez la demeure pour vous tout seul… Vous devriez en profiter. Vous êtes jeunes… contrairement à nous. »

_En profiter ? Ca parlait même de ça du côté de ses parents ? Il devait peut-être sérieusement y réfléchir. Il regarda ses deux parents partir, faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même. Il ne savait plus où aller avec tout ça… Est-ce que ses parents étaient vraiment si… détestables ? Enfin… Il ne les haïssait pas ! Mais juste… que leur caractère était difficile à déchiffrer. Ils semblaient regretter amèrement… toutes ces années où il avait été seul… Enfin seul… Avec Helena… Et maintenant qu'elle était devenue une humaine… Hum… Humaine… C'est vrai… Peut-être qu'au final… Ah… Voilà, il savait ce qu'il devait faire ! Ah mais non… Pfff ! Il devait faire aller faire des achats avec elle encore une fois._

_Ou peut-être dans les affaires de sa mère ? Ou alors… Chez les servants ? Il ne savait pas du tout mais ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… Pour aujourd'hui et demain. Il retourna dans sa chambre, voyant qu'Helena s'était déjà habillée plus chaudement. Il pouvait aller dans la salle de bain. Il perdit une bonne demi-heure à se rendre propre, ressortant tout beau et bien habillé avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger._

« Bon appétit, Helena. J'ai une bonne nouvelle : La demeure est tout à nous. »

« Pour combien de jours ? Tes parents… sont partis ? Tu les as vus ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Et je te réponds oui et oui. »

« Soit… Alors… Essayons de maintenir la maison en ordre pendant leur absence. »

_C'est exact. Il hocha la tête, commençant à manger alors qu'elle faisait de même. Pour cette après-midi, il aurait bien voulu faire trempette… dans le jacuzzi ! Et oui ! Ils en avaient un mais… Helena n'avait pas de maillot de bain… Et puis bon… Elle pouvait toujours y aller dans le plus simple appareil mais… Rien qu'à l'idée de sa réponse… En y réfléchissant bien… Héhéhé… Il fit un grand sourire à Helena pendant qu'elle mangeait :_

« Helena… Tu aimes bien les douches et l'eau non ? »

« C'est exact… mais pourquoi cette question, Xavier ? »

« Oh pour rien… Enfin… si… Je me disais : Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans le jacuzzi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne pense pas que… »

« Nous pourrions y aller complètement nus tous les deux ! »

_Elle voulue pousser un cri de surprise, se tapotant violemment la poitrine alors qu'elle relevait la tête. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Après quelques secondes, elle arriva à avaler son morceau coincé dans la bouche, observant Xavier avec une légère colère alors que celui-ci était en train de rire à gorge déployée. Les servants préféraient ne rien dire, chacun détournant le regard._

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Xavier ?! »

« Oh rien… Rien du tout. Ce n'est pas mieux de se sentir plein de vie ? »

« Se sentir plein de vie ? Je… Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça ! Et pour te répondre, c'est Ou… Non ! »

« Tu allais presque dire oui… »

_Elle le regarda avec fureur, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sifflotant avant de dire qu'il n'avait plus très faim. Il allait le lui payer ! Il venait de la rendre ridicule devant tous les servants ! Enfin non, ce n'était pas là le problème. Elle le regarda partir, le jeune homme passant à côté d'elle en lui soufflant de ne pas lui en vouloir._

« Non… Je ne t'en veux pas… Car tu le regretteras dès maintenant. »

_Les deux assiettes à moitié remplies se soulevèrent dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur la tête de Xavier, les servants poussant des cris de surprise alors qu'Helena se levait à son tour. Xavier, passa une main sur sa joue, venant la ramener à ses lèvres avant de dire :_

« C'était vraiment du gâchis de ne pas manger cette si bonne nourriture. Merci Helena. »

« Ce n'est que le début de ce que je te réserve pour cette journée, Xavier. »

« Je suis pressé de voir le reste. Je suis sûr que cela risque d'être très divertissant et amusant. Est-ce que je suis sur la bonne voie ? »

« Exactement… Mais ça sera divertissant pour moi. »

_Hoho ! Il était pressé de voir à quel point cela allait être divertissant… Enfin… Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de la provoquer. La jeune femme quitta la pièce, Xavier se mettant à la suivre. Elle marchait d'un pas lent… vers la salle du jacuzzi ?! Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire que… Il pénétra à l'intérieur à sa suite :_

« Je vois que tu es revenue à la raison ! »

« Ou alors plutôt à la déraison… Il est l'heure du bain, Xavier. »

« Hein que ? HEEEYYYYYY ! »

_Elle le poussa, le faisant tomber dans l'eau avant d'émettre un petit rire cristallin. Voilà ce qu'il lui en coûtait de la provoquer. Il était maintenant complètement trempé mais il restait dans l'eau, poussant un soupir de plaisir._

« Avec des vêtements… Ce n'est pas si désagréable… »

« Xavier… Arrête tes bêtises et sors immédiatement de l'eau. »

« Roh… Bon… Si on n'a même plus le droit de s'amuser. »

_Il prit une profonde respiration, se levant dans l'eau avant de quitter le jacuzzi. Helena lui fit les gros yeux, signe qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas pour autant. Tant mieux au final… Il lui fit un croche-pattes, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts criant de toutes ses forces avant de tomber à son tour dans l'eau. Vu qu'elle portait sa magnifique robe violette… avec un généreux décolleté… et que sous cette dernière se trouvait un tissu blanc… Autant dire que le spectacle était plus qu'enchanteur :_

« Vraiment… Des fois… Je m'impressionne devant ma ruse… »

« Xavier… Je te laisse… dix secondes… pour t'enfuir. »

« Hohoho ! Je peux en avoir vingt si cela ne te dérange pas ? Je suis assez fatigué… »

« Dix… Neuf… Huit… »

« Je prend donc ça pour un non. J'ai intérêt à bien me cacher. »

_Courir… et à toute vitesse ! Il quitta la salle de bain… du moins, il essaya. Il jeta un dernier regard à Helena avant de siffler d'admiration. Rien à redire… Quand elle était trempée, son corps était divin ! Elle arriva à cinq et il se dit qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Finalement, il s'était mis à courir dans la demeure, rentrant dans une pièce en remerciant l'architecte d'avoir fait des salles à plusieurs entrées…_

« Xavier… Si je t'attrape… Je risque de te faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Je te le promets… Tu as intérêt à être TRES BIEN caché. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je le suis ! Heu… Plus maintenant. »

_Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il était caché derrière un meuble. Elle le laissa quitter la pièce tout en marchant d'un pas lent vers la sortie qui emmenait au couloir. Lorsqu'il se montra derrière la porte de la pièce adjacente, ce fut pour pousser un petit cri de surprise en la remarquant. De dieu ! Elle était plus maligne que lui ! Elle s'était mise à le plaquer contre un mur avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, l'immobilisant sans lui faire de mal :_

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de te comporter ainsi devant tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas réellement… toi, Xavier. Je n'ai… rien contre… ce genre de propos… en privé… mais en public, c'est quand même autre chose. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh que si je le crois… Mais je veux profiter de ces derniers jours… où nous serons seulement tous les deux… Peut-être que je me suis mal exprimé… mais je n'ai pas envie de me morfondre et de me mettre dans un coin en me disant : Ah… Dans quatre jours, elle ne sera plus là… Plus jamais là… Tu crois que c'est ce que je devrais faire ? Et bien non ! J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi ! »

_S'amuser avec elle ? Elle relâcha son étreinte psychique avant de le plaquer contre le mur… mais avec son corps à moitié trempé. Idiot… C'était un véritable idiot… Il aurait pu s'exprimer autrement au lieu de faire ça ! S'amuser avec elle ? C'était ça qu'il voulait ? Alors que son état ne ne lui permettait pas ? Elle demanda si ils pouvaient retourner dans la chambre, murmurant qu'elle aurait bien besoin de dormir même si ils n'étaient qu'au milieu de la journée. Elle voulait… pouvoir le serrer contre elle toute la journée._

_Il accepta la demande d'Helena, lui faisant remarquer néanmoins qu'elle allait devoir changer de tenue s'ils devaient se coucher. Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, l'accompagnant vers la chambre. Des fois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de bouger autant… Des fois, il suffisait de si peu pour qu'ils soient heureux ensemble. Malgré la chaleur du soleil, elle avait froid… sans lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre à coucher, Helena retirant sa robe violette pour la faire tomber au sol._

_Elle… Elle ne mettait rien d'autre ? Déjà qu'avec le blanc… encore un peu trempé, il voyait tout… mais là… Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix, s'écroulant sur lui sur le lit avant de commencer à le déshabiller. Torse nu et en caleçon, il pouvait serrer la jeune femme en sous-vêtements. Il passa ses deux mains sur le dos d'Helena avant de chercher la couverture. Peut-être que ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui… Il ne restait plus que trois jours après cette journée._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Apprendre à s'aimer

**Chapitre 6 : Apprendre à s'aimer**

« Xa… Xavier… S'il te plaît… Ne regarde pas… J'ai honte… »

« Te regarder ? Helena… Je… Je… »

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils faisaient ce petit jeu, chacun ne sachant pas comment réagir avec l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtement dans le lit et la nuit était tombée depuis déjà une ou deux heures. Ils avaient mangé et au final… Tout le monde dormait… sauf eux. Ils se caressaient les hanches, le corps, les bras, le corps, les jambes, le corps… Tout… mais sans rien faire d'autre. Ils n'étaient pas en sueur mais ils haletaient._

« J'ai vraiment très… honte… de cette tenue… »

« Et moi alors ? Je ne sais pas… me débrouiller… »

« On est… vraiment ridicules… On se dit de ne pas penser à ça… mais on veut le faire car on ne veut pas perdre du temps… »

« Deux jours… ou trois… plutôt… C'est ce qu'il nous reste… Mais je ne veux pas les gâcher car nous avons été trop rapides… »

« J'aimerais dire que rien ne presse… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Bisoux… Helena. »

_Il avait dit ça d'une voix infantile, tendant ses lèvres vers elle. Elle alla les récupérer, l'embrassant longuement avant de caresser son dos nu. Ils frottaient leur corps l'un contre l'autre et connaissaient tout le désir en eux. Il soupesait ses deux seins sans pour autant les retirer de leur écrin de tissu blanc, murmurant :_

« Tu crois… que l'on doit le faire par étapes ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne… l'ai jamais fait… avec Sandra… Alors bon… Je n'y connais rien… »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache, Xavier ? Je suis moi-même… débutante. »

« Alors, on débute tous les deux. Encore un petit baiser ? »

_Oui ! Bien sûr ! Elle accepta à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme, celui-ci passant maintenant ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Helena tout en la serrant contre lui. Plusieurs heures… Plusieurs heures où ils répétaient les mêmes mouvements, inlassablement. Ils s'aimaient… mais d'une manière entre le platonique et l'ardeur… Ils voulaient aller bien plus loin… mais ils n'osaient pas… Peur de l'échec… _

__« On devrait dormir… Demain… Je veux que l'on aille faire un pique-nique… ou alors… qu'on sorte encore… Et j'espère que je ne serais pas encore malade. »

« Tout ce que tu désires… Xavier… Mais avant… Même si… J'ai un peu honte… »

_Elle lui releva la tête, la déposant à côté de lui avant de commencer à faire quelques manœuvres dans son dos. Lentement, elle retira son soutien-gorge, le mettant dans un coin du lit tout en cachant sa poitrine de sa main libre. Elle était vraiment gênée par ce qu'elle faisait, cela se voyait dans son regard. Puis comme si elle bougeait au ralenti, elle retirait sa main, dévoilant sa poitrine devant le jeune homme avant de tendre ses deux mains. Qu'il vienne… Qu'il vienne contre elle avant… qu'elle ne décide de le remettre. Avec anxiété, il se dirigea vers elle, demandant :_

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment… me mettre… là ? Helena… C'est… comment dire… »

« Tais-toi… Xavier… S'il te plaît… Tais-toi… Je… J'ai… Couche-toi ici… et dormons… s'il te plaît… avant que je ne change d'avis. »

« Avec un grand plaisir… Et bonne nuit, Helena. »

_Il alla d'abord l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, déposant sa tête contre le sein gauche d'Helena tout en regardant l'autre dont le petit mont de chair était tendu. Qu'elle était parfaite… Vraiment parfaite… Il dormait à moitié sur elle, ses yeux fermés alors qu'elle faisait de même après quelques secondes. Dormir ainsi… C'était loin d'être déplaisant._

_Le matin arriva et il avait la bouche grande ouverte, proche du téton droit d'Helena. Celle-ci était brûlante de désir bien qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux endormis. Comme quoi… Leurs rêves devaient être très liés pour se retrouver dans une pareille position. Plusieurs coups à la porte mais aucune réaction. Une servante pénétra dans la pièce, observant la scène bien qu'elle ne voyait rien sous les draps._

« Oups ! Je ferais mieux de ne pas les réveiller. Ils l'ont l'air… d'avoir besoin de repos, hihi ! Je devrais quand même faire un peu de ménage avant. »

_Elle s'approcha du lit, ramassant toutes les affaires au sol avant de regarder les deux personnes. Qu'elles étaient mignonnes… Elle prit tous les vêtements qu'elle voyait, quittant la pièce avant de les emmener pour les nettoyer. Ce fut au moment où elle referma la porte que Xavier se réveilla le premier, remarquant tout de suite ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Est-ce qu'il… Non… Ca ne se faisait pas… pas du tout… Et puis… Ce n'était pas correct. Il alla juste poser un doigt sur le téton devant lui, appuyant dessus alors qu'Helena se mettait à gémir. Elle se réveilla à son tour, rouge de gêne en voyant ce que Xavier faisait._

« Mais mais mais…. Xavier ! Je… Je… »

« Bonjour, Helena. J'ai très bien dormi… mais j'ai une question… Où sont nos affaires ? »

_Comment ça ? Où sont nos affaires ? Elles étaient au sol normalement ! Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle croyait… Elle se redressa, offrant sa nudité partielle aux yeux de Xavier avant de la cacher subitement avec le drap. Non… Leurs vêtements n'étaient plus là. Où est-ce qu'ils étaient passés ? Xavier poussa un profond soupir avant de glousser, couchant Helena sur le lit tout en se positionnant sur elle._

« Si nos vêtements ne sont plus là… Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre qu'on nous en apporte d'autres, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle fit tomber le jeune homme sur sa poitrine en lui retirant ses deux mains posées sur le lit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, lui signalant qu'ils allaient patienter… en restant ainsi quelques minutes. Et elles passèrent, les deux personnes se parlant avec tendresse, se murmurant des mots doux et délicats. En regardant de plus près, on pouvait se demander si Helena n'était pas bien plus mature que Xavier… Peut-être que si ? A cause de son rôle ? Sa façon de le serrer contre elle… avait quelque chose de maternel bien que cela tenait plus de la grosseur de sa poitrine qu'autre chose._

« Il faut qu'on se lève, Helena… On ne peut pas rester couchés tout le temps. »

« Je ne veux… pas traîner dans cette tenue ! »

« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'on te voie comme ça. J'aimerais que… je sois la seule personne à te connaître de cette façon. »

« C'est déjà le cas, Xavier… C'est déjà le cas… Tu es la seule personne sur laquelle je porte mon attention… Tu es le seul… qui me plaît… et que j'aime. »

_Héhéhé… Il fit un bref sourire, relevant sa tête de sa poitrine pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau. Il quitta le lit, cherchant voir si il n'avait pas quelques affaires à lui avant de prendre une tenue qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis quelques jours : Son jogging ! Il regarda dans ses vêtements avant d'en donner un autre à Helena, la jeune femme l'observant avec incrédulité. Il voulait… qu'elle porte sa tenue ?!_

« Xavier… Des fois… Tes fantasmes… me font très peur. »

_Ses fantasmes ? Quel fantasme ? Il lui donna un T-shirt rouge ainsi qu'un jogging bleu, attendant qu'elle les mette… avant d'éclater de rire puis de siffler d'admiration. Elle était complètement gênée, remarquant très rapidement où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir._

« Im… Imbécile ! Ton haut est trop petit pour moi ! Ma… Ma poitrine est compressée ! Tu le savais hein ?! Attend un peu que je t'attrape ! »

_Oui, il s'en doutait bien… mais bon… Il lui donna un pull couleur crème pour camoufler ses formes encore un peu trop visibles à cause du tissu tendu, arrivant finalement à ne pas trop en montrer maintenant. Il opta pour un pull de couleur brun pour lui-même. Il se tourna vers elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de dire :_

« J'aimerais… que l'on aille dans un parc aujourd'hui et qu'on s'assoies sur un banc… »

« On pourrait le faire dans le jardin ici… mais ça ne serait pas pareil n'est-ce pas ? »

« Voilà… C'est exactement ça. Aujourd'hui, on fait ça… et demain… ou après-demain… Nous pourrions aller pique-niquer ? Tiens ! Je vais… »

« J'ai une idée mais… Je ne peux pas t'en parler… Tu verras bien ! Est-ce que tu veux bien… attendre après-demain ? Pour le pique-nique ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Si tu veux… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

_Elle l'embrassa pour le convaincre, lui faisant un grand sourire comme si elle avait une idée en tête mais quoi ? Elle lui prit la main entre les siennes, lui signalant que ça allait forcément le plaire ! Elle en était sûre et certaine ! Bien que confus, il se laissa faire, elle semblait vraiment émerveillée par ce qu'elle venait d'avoir comme idée… Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Il n'osait pas lui demander…_

« Je… Je crois que je vais te laisser seul aujourd'hui, Xavier… Et demain aussi ? »

« HEIN ?! Que quoi ?! Comment ça ?! »

« Je… J'ai besoin d'être seule ! Tu me fais confiance ? Non ? Si c'est le cas… Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu… Mais s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi quelques heures aujourd'hui et demain. Pendant ce temps… »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pendant tout ce temps moi ! »

« Tu trouveras bien une occupation, non ? S'il te plaît… Je… t'en… prie ? »

_ARF ! Elle avait appuyé sur les trois derniers mots, le regardant de ses yeux saphir. Vraiment, elle était attachée à cette idée mais… justement celle de la laisser seule pendant quelques heures… alors qu'il ne restait plus que trois jours… Cette idée là ne lui plaisait guère. Comment réussir à le convaincre ? Elle s'était mise à rougir avant de murmurer :_

« Et si… Ce soir… On redormait… comme aujourd'hui ? Tu pourras… même les toucher… ou les caresser… mais s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi seule… quelques heures. »

« C'est si important que ça pour que tu me promettes une telle chose ? »

« Ca l'est à mes yeux… Alors est-ce que tu veux bien, Xavier ? »

« D'accord… Je le veux bien… Par contre… Je ne veux pas te forcer pour cette nuit. Il faut que cela se fasse dans les deux sens… que l'on désire… »

« Je te désire réellement, Xavier. Plus que tout au monde… Je vais te le prouver. »

_Elle se jeta à son coup, venant l'embrasser longuement alors qu'il se laissait faire à nouveau. Elle le plaçait contre un mur, continuant ce baiser, tout en prenant ses mains pour qu'il les dépose sur son dos. Elle… Elle l'aimait vraiment et elle voulait le luit montrer. Elle n'avait que lui en tête et c'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit là pendant quelques heures. Elle retira lentement ses lèvres avant de lui dire :_

« Quatre à cinq heures… Aujourd'hui et demain… Ensuite… Je te promets une merveilleuse journée pour après-demain… Je te le promets… »

« Je te fais confiance… Je crois que je vais aller lire dans notre bibliothèque pour faire passer le temps… Ca va être dur sans toi… très dur. »

« Merci beaucoup, Xavier. Je t'aime. »

_Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le quitter. Elle lui tournait le dos, marchant dans les couloirs tout en se dirigeant vers une servante. Elle lui posait plusieurs questions… et ça parlait de sa robe violette ? Et de voiture ? De chauffeur ? Comment ça ? Il n'allait pas la déranger mais… Elle partait ? Il alla dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre. Helena avait remis sa belle robe violette, accompagnée de plusieurs servantes. Elles se dirigeaient vers la voiture et le chauffeur… les attendaient ?! La voiture partie au loin, le laissant seul sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait._

_Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, observant les nombreuses rangées de livres avant d'en prendre un au hasard. Définition des noms des pokémons ? Hum ? Il observa le nom de Gardevoir… regardant la définition que les gens lui donnaient… Garder et voir… Comme ça… Avec deux verbes… On n'allait pas très loin… Pour sa part… Il savait exactement ce que voulait dire ce nom… Il avait sa propre définition._

« Sauvegarder… les personnes qu'ils aiment… Les protéger… C'est ça la garde… Ce n'est pas forcément un objet… que l'on doit garder… Et voir… Ce n'est pas forcément la vision… C'est bien plus que ça… C'est lire dans le cœur de la personne qu'ils servent… Voir ce que les gens ne peuvent voir justement…Les Gardevoirs sont simplement formidables… Et Helena est encore plus merveilleuse que ça. »

_Helena était bien plus que ça… bien plus que tout au monde… Elle… était au-dessus de tout. Il poussa un profond soupir, se remettant à lire tout ce qui concernait les pokémons. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais pu devenir un dresseur… Les servants avaient leur propre pokémon, ils étaient capables de les aider mais lui… Il ne les voyait que peu ou jamais…_

« J'aurais bien aimé… être un dresseur… ou un coordinateur. Faire des combats… Voyager… Devenir quelqu'un qui est aimé et respecté. »

_Aimé et respecté… Mouahaha ! Il se faisait rire à penser de telles absurdités. Il poussa un profond soupir, fermant son livre avant de se lever pour en prendre un autre. Il alla se rassoir, se mettant à bâiller avant de recommencer à lire. C'était… ennuyeux sans Helena… Bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'il s'ennuyait autant… comme s'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant… Vraiment… ennuyeux._

« Pfff… Où est-ce qu'elle est partie ? Elle aurait pu… au moins me le dire. Si ce sont des servantes… qui viennent l'aider… Peut-être que ce sont des tenues ? Oui ! Elle va prendre d'autres sous-vêtements ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! »

_Il se donna une petite claque sur le front ! Qu'il était stupide ! Il ne devait pas penser à tout ça ! Il… Il… commençait à bâiller à nouveau. Tout ça le fatiguait… sans qu'il ne le sache pourquoi… Il fermait ses yeux à moitié, tentant de lire à nouveau. Il n'allait pas dormir maintenant, il ne fallait pas rêver… Sinon il ne dormirait pas de la nuit… Il eut un petit sourire mutin, se disant pour lui-même :_

« De toute façon… Ce soir… Je ne risque pas de dormir… héhéhé… Pas du tout… »

_Non, il n'allait pas dormir avec elle. Il avait le chemin libre… pour ce soir. Il allait… lui faire toutes ces choses. Il gardait son sourire, se disant intérieurement qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Trop timide pour ça… beaucoup trop timide. Il ferma ses yeux complètement, s'endormant sur le fauteuil, la tête en avant. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa maladie qui le plongeait dans cet état… Peut-être que oui ? Il n'avait pas craché de sang aujourd'hui… pas du tout… Il avait pris ses médicaments… et ça lui rappelait qu'il avait un coup de téléphone à donner. Oh… Ca pouvait attendre demain… Là… Il allait juste faire une petite sieste… Une simple petite sieste… Dormir… sur un fauteuil._

« Xavier… Mon amour… Xavier ? Xavier ? »

_Hein ? Elle était déjà de retour ? Il redressa son visage, ouvrant faiblement ses yeux en bâillant. Ah oui… Helena était devant lui, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bruns, se mettant à genoux pour être en face de lui, à la hauteur de son visage. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Alors ? On a décidé de dormir ici ? Mais… Tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit. »

« Tu… Tu étais partie où ? Je t'ai vu… partir… dans la voiture… Je m'ennuyais… Helena. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire… mais je vais encore devoir m'absenter deux heures environ. »

« NON ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul cette fois, Helena ! »

« Sois patient, Xavier… Sois vraiment patient. »

« Patient ?! Mais je… Je vais passer une journée sans toi… et demain aussi… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais même si c'est pour me faire plaisir après-demain… Ca n'en vaut pas le coup si je ne peux pas te voir aujourd'hui et demain ! »

_Xavier… Elle prit une profonde respiration, lui refaisant un sourire avant de lui dire de correctement s'asseoir. Bien qu'elle fût rouge de gêne, elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Xavier, celui-ci ayant son visage au niveau du décolleté de la jeune femme._

« Xavier… Cette nuit… Nous serons seuls… vraiment tout seuls non… ? Si tu veux… J'espère que tu seras en pleine forme d'accord ? »

« Mais toi tu ne le seras pas non ? Tu dois te reposer… Tu as l'air déjà exténuée. »

« Xavier… Si c'est pour toi… Je prendrais un peu de repos avant d'aller au lit… mais ce soir… Nous le ferons ensemble… Nous serons tous les deux… unis. »

« Est-ce que tu ... es sûre de ça ? Je veux dire… On n'a qu'une seule première fois. Je sais que ma phrase est bizarre et que… »

_Oui, elle en était sûre. Elle alla l'embrasser longuement avant de garder ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Elle les glissa le long de la joue du jeune homme, arrivant jusqu'à son cou avant de lui faire un léger suçon tendre. Oui… Elle en était même certaine ! Xavier… Elle ne craignait rien avec lui. Elle lui demanda d'une voix douce :_

« Mais on ira lentement… d'accord ? Je veux dire… Je ne veux rien de violent… »

« Helena ! C'est aussi… pour moi… la première fois… hein ? Je ne vais pas y aller… comme un cinglé… Je suis désolé… si tu pensais ça de moi… »

_Non. Ce n'était pas ça du tout Elle alla poser sa tête sur son épaule, fermant ses yeux en lui murmurant qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout ça de Xavier. C'était juste une… mesure de précaution… Elle voulait lui donner l'une des choses les plus précieuses pour elle… Oui car la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux… était devant ces derniers. Elle se releva des jambes de Xavier avant de dire :_

« Je retourne faire ce que je veux préparer pour toi. Tu veux encore lire ? Ou pourquoi tu n'irais pas te balader dans le jardin en attendant ? »

« D'accord… Dis-le tout de suite que tu veux me mettre à la porte. »

« Mais… Mais non ! Je… Je ne pensais pas du tout ça, Xavier ! Ce n'est pas… »

« Je rigolais, Helena ! Ne te met pas dans tous tes états ! »

« Alors je te pardonne mais ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu prennes mes mots de cette façon. C'est… triste. »

_Triste ? C'était quand même un bien grand mot. Il la laissa partir, lui disant qu'il attendrait ce soir pour pouvoir lui reparler et voir plus si affinités entre eux deux, chose dont il ne doutait pas. Il se remit à lire, poussant un profond soupir après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Non, ça ne servait à rien, il n'était plus motivé pour lire._

« Je devrais aller me balader comme elle me l'a dit. »

_Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres, observant celles-ci et le jardin qu'il pouvait apercevoir… Oui… Peut-être aller se promener. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il poussa un léger soupir, quittant la pièce puis la demeure avant de mettre ses deux mains dans les poches. Une petite visite de la demeure ne lui ferait pas de mal… Dire qu'il ne sortait jamais de celle-ci… Et qu'il ne la connaissait pourtant pas de fond en comble, c'était pathétique en un sens._

« Helena… Helena… Helena… Pfff… Je m'ennuie ! Ca ne sert à rien ! »

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous tienne compagnie, maître ? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Ah ! C'est vous ! »

_Il s'était retourné avec surprise, apercevant le chauffeur. Qu'est-ce que l'homme lui voulait ? Ah oui ! Lui tenir un peu compagnie… Hum… Pourquoi pas ? Il hocha la tête, reprenant la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Si vous le voulez bien… Je dois réellement dire que des fois… C'est mort… »

« Cela est normal… Vous n'avez aucune relation amicale… à part celles de vos parents, serviteurs et de mademoiselle Helena. »

« Merci de me le rappeler… Comme si je ne m'en souvenais pas… »

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser ! Pardonnez-moi, maître. »

« Ca ne fait rien… C'est simplement la réalité. Pourquoi la refuser ? Je ne vais pas me la cacher. Je suis seul… A part cet endroit, je ne connais rien du monde qui m'entoure. Tout cela à cause de ma maladie… Enfin… Tout n'est pas si mauvais hein ? »

« Comment cela ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, messire ? »

« Sans ma maladie… Je n'aurais jamais connu Helena… Sans Helena, elle ne serait jamais devenue humaine… Sans qu'elle soit devenue humaine… Je ne serais jamais tombé réellement amoureux… Je me dis que tout a un bon côté ! »

_L'homme le regarda avec anxiété… Xavier était parfois si… enjoué… qu'on pensait que sa maladie n'existait pas. Il avait déjà vu ça assez souvent dans le cas du jeune homme… Il ne se laissait jamais abattre… Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant une heure, les deux hommes faisant la conversation entre eux._

_Il apprit que l'homme s'appelait René, qu'il était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années et qu'il était à leur service depuis plus de quinze ans… Qu'il avait une femme et deux enfants, âgés de treize et dix ans. C'était intéressant… Il eut un petit sourire triste : Des enfants ? Lui ? Héhéhé ! Il ne voulait surtout pas se reproduire !_

« Hooooo ! J'ai la… J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

« Messire Xavier ! Attendez un peu ! »

_L'homme alla le réceptionner avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il se faisait transporter tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Evanouissement ? Sa maladie ? C'était à cause d'elle ? Il n'arrivait… pas à comprendre… pourquoi…_

« Un petit coup de soleil… Ce n'est pas si grave… »

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur… Je vous ai contacté tout de suite… J'avais peur que… »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, il est encore solide comme un roc mais fragile comme du cristal… Par contre… Comme je vous l'ai dit… »

« Oui… Il le sait aussi… Il l'a appris… J'ai préféré le lui dire. »

_Mé … Médecin. Il était là… Le médecin était là ? Il ouvrit ses yeux, remarquant Helena et le médecin. Il sentait un gant de toilette sur son front pour éponger sa sueur. Et zut… Il s'était encore rendu trop actif… et sa maladie était revenue au galop, pour ne pas changer. Il toussa légèrement pour signaler sa présence._

« Helena… Est-ce que tu peux aller prévenir… le chauffeur ? René ? Et lui dire… que je le remercie… La seule chose dont je me souviens… C'est que sans lui… Je serais resté couché sur le sol… et je serais mort. Il faut le remercier… »

« Je vais le faire tout de suite… mais… mais ne… ne sors plus sans moi… Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé ça. »

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir moi aussi. J'ai d'autres clients. »

_Non ! Il ne devait pas partir ! Il… Il avait quelques questions à lui poser ! Il se redressa, demandant au médecin de bien vouloir rester quelques minutes tandis qu'Helena quittait la chambre. Il toussa quelques secondes avant de lui parler de ce qui le taraudait. Le médecin haussa un sourcil étonné d'une telle question avant de dire :_

« Oui… Je pourrais bien… le faire… mais vous comprendrez que… »

« Faites un papier et je le signerais… S'il le faut, j'écrirais une lettre aussi. »

« Mais… Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ? Sincèrement… Une telle dose… »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr et certain, ne vous en faites pas. Je veux rendre ce jour le plus merveilleux possible et je ferais tout pour qu'il ne soit pas gâché. »

« Soit… Comme vous le désirez, je ramènerais les papiers dès demain. »

« Je vous téléphonerais quand vous pourrez venir. PERSONNE ne doit être au courant, personne j'ai bien dit. Vous comprenez ? »

_Oui… Il comprenait… Enfin… Il comprenait mais n'adhérait pas du tout à cette idée ! Il quitta la chambre, saluant Xavier avec un voile sombre dans le regard. Non… Sincèrement… C'était une mauvaise chose… Mais puisqu'il voulait cela… Il allait l'aider… même s'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis dans le futur. Couché dans son lit, il observait le plafond comme à son habitude. Helena était revenue, inquiète, s'asseyant sur le bord :_

« Est-ce… que… ça va mieux ? C'était un simple coup de soleil… mais… »

« Est-ce que tu as terminé ce que tu devais faire ? »

« NON ! Ta santé passe avant tout, Xavier ! »

« Ma santé peut bien attendre. Tu l'as dit toi-même… Ce n'est qu'un coup de soleil… alors bon… Retourne là-bas et finit ce que tu as commencé… Par contre… Est-ce que tu peux m'excuser ? Peut-être que ce soir… »

« Oui… Ne t'en fais pas… Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire… Je t'aime. »

_Elle se pencha vers lui, venant l'embrasser délicatement alors qu'il… trouvait que son baiser avait un goût bizarre… Un peu comme celui de la crème. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire... Elle se releva__, lui passant une main sur la joue avant de reprendre : _

« Je peux donc y retourner ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Je vais me reposer... et j'attendrais cette nuit... Me reposer... Je ne fais que ça... »

« Repose-toi bien... pour être vraiment en pleine forme... d'accord ? »

_Héhéhé ! Oui ! Il allait être en pleine forme ! Il lui en faisait la promesse ! Ce n'était pas la maladie qui allait l'empêcher de s'unir à elle aujourd'hui... ou plutôt demain... car aujourd'hui, il ne sentait pas forcément d'attaque... Il était même plutôt un peu fatigué et las... Pfiou... Le coup de soleil avait été un peu trop fort peut-être. _

« J'ai enfin terminé, Xavier. Nous... pouvons parler... »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, les yeux clos alors qu'elle s'amusait à l'observer ainsi. Qu'il était beau quand il dormait... Son sourire aux lèvres, cette candeur sur le visage... Elle passa une main sur ce dernier, venant le caresser avec tendresse en lui murmurant dans le creux de l'oreille : _

« Xavier... Je suis prête... Xavier ? Il est temps de se réveiller, mon prince. »

_Hum... Peut-être qu'il voulait un baiser ? Oui... Il faisait semblant de dormir pour qu'elle vienne l'embrasser. Quel farceur des fois... Il le méritait bien. Il n'avait pas posé trop de questions au sujet de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, gardant ses yeux ouverts. Oui... Le fait de voir l'autre la faisait rougir... mais elle voulait voir sa réaction lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. _

_Aucune réaction ? Ce n'était pas normal. Est-ce qu'il en voulait plus ? Comment... dire... Elle n'allait quand même pas... Bon... D'accord... Mais il allait le lui payer ça ! Elle sortit très faiblement sa langue, venant caresser les lèvres de Xavier. Il allait forcément se réveiller après ça. Mais attendez un peu... C'était elle ou... Elle retira rapidement ses lèvres, alarmée par la situation. Elle passa un doigt près des lèvres de Xavier... Il... Il ne respirait plus ?! _

_Tout de suite, de l'électricité parcourue ses deux mains. Elle les déposa sur le torse du jeune homme, le foudroyant subitement mais à un niveau tel qu'elle pouvait le réanimer. Une crise cardiaque ?! Comment c'était possible ?! Elle... Elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Xavier hoqueta de surprise, rouvrant ses yeux et la première chose qu'il demanda : _

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Helena ? HEYYYY ! »

_Elle s'était jetée sur lui, pleurant longuement dans ses bras alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui faire... du moins... trouver un moyen doux de le faire avec elle... Mais là... Vu l'état psychologique dans lequel elle était... Il valait mieux éviter. _

« Alors... Tu me racontes ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Xa... Xa... Xavier... Tu... Tu étais mort ! Tu étais mort ! Tu ne respirais plus... Et puis... Et puis... Et puis... Je... Je... Snif... MOUINNNNN ! »

« Mort ? Moi ? Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Enfin... Je pense que oui... Mais arrête de pleurer... Je suis bien vivant non ? Il n'y a personne qui va mourir ou disparaître maintenant... Pas avant ces deux derniers jours... Je te le promets... On restera ensemble jusqu'à la fin... »

« Xa... Xavier... Je... Je... Je... »

« Chut... Calme-toi... Voilà, c'est bon... Repose-toi... »

_Il passait une main tendrement dans ses cheveux verts. Lui ? Mort ? Ah ! Ce n'était pas prévu pour l'instant. Il devait être encore plus fort que la maladie... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Helena soit avec lui. Après... Après... Il verra._


	7. Chapitre 7 : DULDPEDR

**Chapitre 7 : Dans un lit de plumes et de roses**

« Xavier… Est-ce que tu dors ? »

« Non… Helena… Je ne dors pas et devine pourquoi ? Car tu me poses la question toutes les cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au final ? »

« J'ai… J'ai peur… Est-ce que je peux poser ma tête contre toi ? Contre… ton torse ? »

« Pffff ! Bien sur ! Pourquoi tu me poses la question ?! Allez viens par là et arrête de trop t'en faire. Ca devait être une simple défaillance. Tu as du te tromper… »

_Se tromper ? Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper à ce sujet ! Elle se logea contre son torse, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur battre. Une symphonie fantastique… Une preuve vivante qu'il existait… Elle poussa un profond soupir de joie._

« C'est si merveilleux que ça de m'entendre respirer, Helena ? »

« Oui… C'est la plus belle musique à mes oreilles… C'est tout ce que je veux entendre quand je dors près de toi… Je… Je peux rester… comme ça indéfiniment. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Maintenant… Tu veux que l'on dorme tous les deux ? Enfin… Si tu veux bien… Car j'aimerais bien me reposer… »

« Oui… Mais… Je me demandais… Pour me faire pardonner… de ce qui se passait… Est-ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on… le fasse ? »

« Helena… Vue l'heure qu'il est… et ma fatigue… Je préfère éviter… Comment dire… Je n'ai rien contre… Je le veux aussi… »

« J'ai une petite idée… mais retourne toi… alors… s'il te plaît. »

_Se retourner complètement ? D'accord… Il n'avait aucun problème à faire ça. Il s'exécuta en se demandant ce qu'elle préparait. Elle était en train de faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Même si c'était faiblement… il entendait des bruits de mouvement… comme si elle se débattait… Puis des objets tombaient au sol ? Des objets assez légers puisqu'ils n'émettaient que peu de bruit. Elle alla se coller contre lui et il frissonna subitement. C'était… sa poitrine complètement nue qu'il sentait contre son dos ?!_

_Mais attendez un peu… Elle bougeait aussi ses jambes… comme si elle voulait qu'il remarque autre chose. Et ça ne tarda pas, il savait ce qu'elle avait fait… Il poussa un petit cri de surprise… Elle était complètement nue… et lui était vraiment très excité à cause de ça. Il bafouilla quelques mots, cherchant à se calmer sans réellement y arriver._

« He… Helena… Je… Je comment dire… Je ne sais pas trop… »

« Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose… Et que le temps commence à nous manquer… Je voulais au moins… que l'on se découvre ainsi… Que je me montre devant toi… de cette manière… Que l'on n'aie plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de…. D'avoir fait ceci. Je… Je veux vraiment être avec toi. »

« Hé… Héhé… Je n'ose pas me retourner… Je n'aimerais pas me montrer… sans le moindre vêtement maintenant…. »

« Hein ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Je l'ai fait… alors pourquoi pas toi ? Je suis très très timide… mais toi… tu l'es un peu moins… que moi alors pourquoi ? »

« Disons que… le plaisir et l'excitation… chez un homme… ou plutôt sa façon d'être heureux et aimer par une femme… est bien plus visible… »

« Je ne comprends… pas ? Comment ça ? Xavier ? »

« J'ai une érection ! Voilà ! Voilà ce que j'ai ! Et c'est grâce à toi ! »

_Elle eut un coup de chaud, se détachant de lui en reculant dans le lit. Lui ? Il avait ça ? C'est… C'est vrai que les hommes… étaient… constitués de cette manière. Mais si… Elle était capable de faire s'exprimer du plaisir de la part de Xavier… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose… non ? Elle retourna près de lui, posant ses deux mains sur son ventre avant de le caresser, reprenant la parole d'une voix douce :_

« Ca ne fait rien… Xavier… C'est la nature… Au lieu d'être apeurée… Je devrais plutôt être heureuse… de savoir que tout ceci est grâce à moi… Je suis nue… Je veux que tu le sois toi aussi… J'aimerais… Et puis zut… Désolée… »

_Elle posa ses deux mains sur le bord du caleçon de Xavier, l'abaissant subitement avant de le retirer et de le jeter derrière elle. Xavier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, poussant un petit gémissement plaintif. Dans cette position, son sexe lui faisait atrocement mal. Avec douceur, elle l'invita à s'allonger correctement, lui murmurant :_

« Même si… tout les deux… Nous ne faisons rien… Au moins… Nous dormons ensembles… comme des gens qui s'aiment… comme des personnes… qui veulent s'unir… »

« Quand tu le dis… Ca a quelque chose de merveilleux… »

« Je t'aime plus que tout… Xavier… Alors… retourne toi… et quitte à ce que… par inadvertance… Nous nous… unissons… J'en serais heureuse. »

_Se retourner ? Alors… qu'elle n'ait pas peur… Il prit une profonde respiration, se retournant finalement pour être en face d'elle. Elle ne baissa pas le regard, passant une main sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme avant de le serrer. Il poussa un petit gémissement alors qu'elle disait, rouge de gêne :_

« Je ne ferais rien d'autre, je te le promets. Je veux juste… me prouver à moi-même… que c'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça… Xavier… Est-ce que l'on peut dormir tous les deux maintenant ? Enfin… Si tu le désires… »

« Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à dormir… dans cet état… mais ce n'est pas de ta faute héhéhé… Bon… On va essayer de dormir… mais je crois que notre réveil sera spécial. »

« Si c'est toi qui me réveille… Alors je ne serais pas gênée du tout. Bonne nuit, Xavier. »

_Bonne nuit… douce demoiselle. Essayant de ne pas trop lui faire ressentir sa réaction, il se calfeutra contre elle en fermant ses yeux. Peu à peu, il sentait son excitation descendre… Voilà… C'était bien mieux… Il se colla encore un peu plus contre elle, s'endormant contre sa peau nue. Ils dormaient comme Adam et Eve… dans la même tenue qu'eux._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de reculer en remarquant une nouvelle érection. Le petit chapiteau du matin ou alors la lance à incendie… Il pouffa intérieurement de rire, se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle à tout ça avant de baisser ses yeux… OH ZUT ! Il posa ses deux mains sur son sexe, formant un cocon protecteur en tentant de camoufler toute son excitation. Purée…_

« Helena… Pardon… Mais… Mais… Je crois que je ne vais plus me retenir très longtemps… J'ai aussi… J'ai aussi mes pulsions… »

_Il approcha une main vers le sein droit d'Helena, prêt à le presser mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment. Même si il avait ses pulsions… Il avait aussi… un caractère qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le désir. Il alla l'embrasser tendrement, la réveillant peu à peu alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, murmurant d'une voix à demi ensommeillée :_

« Bonjour… Xavier… On est quand ? Est-ce que… nous… »

« Et non, Helena. Mais je compte bien en profiter cette nuit… »

« Cette nuit sera notre dernière, nous ne devons pas la gâcher, Xavier. Nous… Nous devons nous unifier… tout les deux… Car on s'aime… »

« Mais aujourd'hui… Tu dois encore partir quelques heures non ? »

« Non… Je ne dois pas partir… mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul… Mais je ne veux pas te montrer avant demain… »

« Vas à ce que tu dois faire, de mon côté, je vais appeler le médecin et lui demander si je peux me soigner. Ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? »

« Comme tu le désires… Au passage, préviens le que tu es en manque de médicaments et qu'il nous en faut pour demain aussi… pour les prochains jours. »

_Les prochains jours… Elle émit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit. C'était bizarre… Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais le sourire de Xavier avait quelque chose de singulier. Elle alla se relever mais voyant que le jeune homme se cachait l'entrejambe avec ses deux mains, elle resta cachée sous les couvertures._

« Je pense que l'on peut attendre encore quelques minutes ? Avant de se lever ? »

« Je suis partisan de cette idée ! Et pourquoi je ne me mettrais pas sur toi ? »

« Xavier ! Pas avec… ton… enfin… tu comprends quoi… Pas dans cet état. »

« Alors on peut inverser ? Tu te met sur moi… en tant que femelle dominatrice »

_Elle lui donna une petite claque, rigolant avec amusement en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas comme ça ! Il se jeta sur elle, venant la caresser tout en l'embrassant où il le pouvait sur le visage, la jeune femme poussant de profonds soupirs entre la joie et le plaisir. Ce n'était pas forcément un jeu sexuel mais ils prenaient leur plaisir de cette façon et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes alors qu'elle murmurait en haletant :_

« Ah… Ah… Si rien qu'avec ça… On est dans… dans cet état… alors… »

« Alors c'est à se demander ce que ça sera ce soir ? Tiens… donc… mais c'est quoi cette petite goutte près de cet endroit ? »

_Il venait lécher une goutte de sueur juste à côté du téton droit de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, celle-ci s'arquant alors que son corps était très excité par la situation. Du côté du jeune homme, ce n'était guère mieux. Elle ne se laissa pas faire, venant le pousser sur le lit pour se retrouver sur lui comme il l'avait proposé… Sa poitrine ballotait devant les yeux de Xavier, celui-ci ne pouvant s'empêcher de déglutir._

« Vous êtes vraiment très jolie… mademoiselle… MAIS… »

_Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la poussant à son tour pour la faire tomber en arrière. Il s'était couché sur elle, allant l'embrasser brièvement avant de se relever à son tour. Il quitta le lit, l'aidant à se lever avant de passer une main sur ses hanches, se penchant en avant pour lui tendre ses sous-vêtements. Ils commencèrent à s'habiller à peu près convenablement, Xavier signalant à Helena qu'elle pouvait prendre la salle de bains avant lui. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, le remerciant :_

« Je ne serais pas très longue, je te le promets. Par contre, en attendant, est-ce que tu peux appeler le médecin ? »

« Rien ne presse ! Ne t'en fait pas ! On va d'abord déjeuner et ensuite, j'appellerais le médecin pendant que tu me prépares je ne sais quoi… »

« Je te promets que ça sera parfait ! Comme tout ce qui se fera entre nous ! »

« J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, Helena. Ca me fait tout oublier autour de moi. »

_Ils étaient en sous-vêtements, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns venant la serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse. Elle se laissa faire, amusée par le jeune homme avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Mettant de quoi les recouvrir tout les deux, il la guida vers la salle de bains, ouvrant la perte avec galanterie alors qu'elle s'inclinait respectueusement devant lui._

« Merci beaucoup gente damoiseau. Vous êtes un jeune homme bien éduqué. »

« Il me faut dire que je ne peux que réagir ainsi devant tant de beauté et de prestance de votre part. La vision que j'ai devant moi est féérique et si cela n'est qu'un rêve, alors ne me réveillez pas… J'aimerais pouvoir passer le restant de mon existence à vos côtés… »

« Rien ne presse, messire Xavier… Rien ne presse. Bisoux. »

_Il se laissa embrasser, la regardant rentrer dans la salle de bains alors qu'il se mettait à siffloter. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui ? A part téléphoner au docteur pour ses médicaments… et sa petite affaire ? Hum… Pas grand-chose. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait préparé pour lui._

« Xavier ? Tu peux y aller. Xavier ? Hého ! »

_Elle claqua des doigts devant lui, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Toujours aussi belle… dans son ancienne robe blanche ? Ah… Pourquoi une telle tenue ? Devant sa surprise, elle prit la parole d'une voix enjouée :_

« Je préfère éviter de salir celle que tu m'as acheté… Tu comprends ? Tu me l'as offerte et donc… Je ne veux pas que je sois sale… »

« J'avais compris la première fois, oui. Mais qu'est-ce qui est si important au point que tu risques de te rendre sale ? J'aimerais bien le savoir… »

« Mais tu le sauras pas, hihi ! Pas avant demain, Xavier. Pas avant demain… Sois patient… Demain est un grand jour… Demain… »

« Demain sera notre dernier jour… Et je ne sais pas comment le rendre parfait… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. C'est moi qui vais me charger de toute cette histoire, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'en… »

« Helena… Tu sais… Sans toi… Ca sera très triste… »

_Ah… Hum… Elle aurait du s'en douter. C'est vrai que tout ces moments merveilleux allaient s'arrêter d'ici demain… Demain soir plus précisément… Ou dans ces environs… Une semaine allait bientôt s'être écoulée… Une semaine magnifique… Elle lui murmura d'aller se laver, lui disant qu'elle allait prévenir les servants pour le déjeuner. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se dirigeant dans la salle de bains._

_Lorsqu'il revint, elle était déjà présente devant lui, lui prenant la main pour qu'il la suive. Ils allaient manger et ensuite… Ils allaient se promener… De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas encore dans l'après-midi et puis… Elle voulait voir quelque chose. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Helena lui proposant d'une voix douce :_

« Pour bien digérer, je considère que s'asseoir sur un banc sera la meilleure des idées possibles ! Une bonne digestion pendant une heure et on est repartis ! »

« Hum… Soit… Je ne peux qu'accepter cette idée, Helena. Mais ensuite, tu dois partir hein ? Je suis pressé de savoir ce que tu me prépares pour demain. »

_Elle eut un grand sourire et il ferma ses yeux tout en commençant à manger. Oui, il en était sûr… Tout allait être superbe dès demain… Comme tout les jours qui s'étaient écoulés… du premier jusqu'au dernier… Jusqu'au dernier… Ils mangèrent tranquillement, la discussion ne se faisant plus depuis quelques minutes. Dès qu'ils eurent terminés, il remercia les servants et félicita les cuisiniers avant de prendre la main d'Helena. C'était l'heure de la promenade. Et qui disait promenade… disait plaisir des plus simples…_

_Plaisir qu'ils s'octroyaient maintenant. Main dans la main, ils quittaient la demeure, marchant d'un pas lent sur les nombreux chemins qui entouraient l'habitat. Observer le jardin, les jardiniers, tout…Elle posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Xavier, lui parlant avec délicatesse tandis qu'il lui répondait._

« Encore quelques heures… et je serais fin prête pour demain. J'espère que ça te plaira sincèrement… Et que tu ne me mentiras pas, promis ? »

« Je te le promets bien que je te rappelle que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça… Tu ne veux même pas me donner un indice ? »

« Ca me concerne… plus personnellement… en tant que femme. »

« En… En tant que femme ? Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment… Mais j'ai un peu peur, je te l'avoue. Est-ce que ça te concerne physiquement ? »

_Il la regardait de haut en bas, l'étudiant d'un œil expert… mais un peu pervers. Elle cacha sa poitrine avec ses deux mains, rougissant avant de crier :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Xavier ?! C'est quoi ses yeux lubriques ?! »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu… donc j'en déduis que c'est bien physique… Mais tu sais… Ne te force pas à faire des choses que tu n'aimes pas. »

« Je crois que tu te trompes lourdement ! Tu t'es imaginé des perversités, avoue-le ! Ce n'est rien de sexuel ! Tu t'es imaginé quoi ! Dis le maintenant ! »

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout. Tu te fais des illusions ma grande. AIE AIE AIE ! »

_Elle lui tirait les joues avec un peu de colère, attendant qu'il lui réponde sincèrement. Elle n'aimait pas le mensonge. Il s'était imaginé des choses sans même la prévenir. Enfin… C'est vrai qu'elle gardait quand même le mystère sur ce qu'elle faisait mais bon…_

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me répondre ? Ou je dois tirer un peu plus fort ? »

« Je m'imaginais simplement que tu avais fait des boutiques pour trouver de la lingerie encore plus… érotique que celle que tu portais. OUILLLEEEE ! Là, ça fait sacrément mal ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu mérites, vilain jeune homme ! Penser une telle chose me concernant, tu sais très bien que je n'oserais jamais acheter de telles choses… sans toi… Et puis… Je n'aurais même pas le courage d'y aller… Non… J'ai été… autre part. »

_Mais où ? C'était ça la question qu'il se posait. Visiblement, elle n'allait pas lui répondre maintenant. Elle reprit sa main dans la sienne, continuant la balade qu'ils avaient commencée il y a quelques minutes. Assis sur un banc après une bonne demi-heure de marche en rond, ils restaient immobiles, ne parlant pas à l'autre. Xavier avait le regard légèrement froncé, comme si il réfléchissait à quelque chose de déplaisant._

« Tu as l'air… soucieux… Xavier… J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dit non ? Je devrais mieux… partir m'entraîner… »

« Hein ? Oh non ! Ce n'est pas… Attend un peu… T'entraîner ? T'entraîner à quoi ? »

« HIIIIIIIII ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Rien dit du tout ! Appelle le médecin ! »

_Elle s'était relevée avec vélocité, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions. Elle disparue au loin, courant en soulevant légèrement sa robe. S'entraîner… Mais à quoi ?! Elle faisait quelque chose par rapport à ça… Il se leva à son tour du banc, poussant un profond soupir avant de dire à voix haute :_

« Bon… Je vais aller lui téléphoner, il est temps qu'il me rapporte mes médicaments. »

_Oui… Ses médicaments pour demain et les prochains jours. Il retourna dans la magnifique demeure, cherchant le téléphone sans fil avant de le prendre. Il tapota le clavier numérique, attendant que la personne réponde au bout du fil._

« Est-ce que vous avez ce que j'ai demandé ? Rappelez vous de ramener des feuilles qui peuvent prouver que c'est bien moi qui ai écrit et signé ces documents… »

« J'arrive dans la demi-heure voir l'heure qui vient. Je me dépêche au plus vite. Ne vous faites aucun souci pour cela. J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut. »

« Je l'espère… Je vous fais confiance… même si… Cela est très dur… psychologiquement. »

« Une telle demande de votre part…Et je suis tenu au secret médical. »

« Faites donc… Je vous attends dans ma chambre. Les servants vous ouvriront comme d'habitude. Vous êtes un ami de la maison. »

« Un ami… Hum… Quel ami irait trahir en plantant une lame dans le dos. »

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de penser à de telles choses. Je vous attends. »

_Il arrêta la communication, poussant un profond soupir en se demandant où était passée Helena. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Ce qu'il préparait derrière elle… Elle était sûre qu'elle lui en voudrait pour le restant de sa vie. Mais c'était son choix et il avait décidé cela après quelques jours… Après avoir su que sa maladie empirait… Héhéhé !_

« Ca va être simplement fantastique… et émotionnellement parfait. Comme tout ce qui touche à Helena… Tout… Tout jusqu'au bout… Héhéhé… »

_Il poussa un grand rire et heureusement qu'il était seul dans sa pièce, il aurait pu paraître pour fou. Oui… Il l'était en quelque sorte… mais d'une folie douce et tendre… D'une folie enivrante qui le faisait désirer qu'une seule personne… Une personne aux longs cheveux verts, aux yeux bleus… Une personne dont la nature n'avait pas prévu son existence… Héhéhé… Cette personne… Cette personne portait le nom d'un ange à ses yeux. Un nom si simple à retenir et si beau à dire. Ce nom était Helena._

« Voilà ce que vous m'aviez demandé, Xavier. »

_Il le remercia, récupérant le sachet avant d'observer son contenu à l'intérieur. Hum… C'était les mêmes médicaments qu'auparavant. C'était donc normal. Il regarda le vieil homme aux cheveux gris, celui-ci sortant deux papiers de son sac avant de prendre la parole :_

« Il me faudrait votre signature, ici… et ici… Bien entendu… Veuillez écrire librement ce que vous voulez sur le dos de la seconde feuille. Vous comprendrez que je préfère prendre toutes mes précautions après ce que vous me demandez. »

« Oui… C'est normal… Alors… Il faut que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais marquer. Hum… Au passage… Ne pas le dire à mes parents revient à ne pas le dire à Helena non plus hein ? Ai-je été bien clair ? Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle apprenne ce qui se passe ici. »

« Je serais motus et bouche cousue. »

« A quel sujet, Xavier ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

_Il sursauta, faisant tomber les médicaments au sol, détournant en même temps le regard d'Helena vers lui. Pendant ce temps, le médecin rangeait les deux feuilles, tremblant légèrement comme une feuille. Il la salua néanmoins respectueusement._

« Mademoiselle Helena… Vous êtes très en beauté cette après-midi. »

« Bonjour… Êtes-vous là pour ses médicaments ? Sinon… De quoi parlez-vous… Si ça concerne la maladie… de Xavier… Je veux tout savoir ! Je vous préviens, j'ai les moyens de vous faire parler ! Alors… Mieux vaut passer par la méthode douce. »

« Ce sont les médicaments… C'est au sujet de ces derniers, Helena. Ils sont maintenant un peu plus puissants qu'auparavant. Je l'ai appelé… et je lui ai expliqué pour mes petites crises… Du moins… Tu sais… Il vaut mieux être prévoyant. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Je n'aimerais pas… que demain soit gâché… par l'une de mes crises. »

« Hum ? Est-ce vrai ce mensonge ? Je vais le vérifier tout de suite. »

_Elle s'approcha de Xavier, plaçant sa main sur son front avant qu'il ne passe un doigt sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il passa son doigt dans sa bouche, venant le lécher avant de dire :_

« Hum… Ca a un petit goût… de pommes… On dirait de la compote. Ca fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus mangé… Dire que c'est mon dessert favori. »

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ne me touche pas ! Je vous laisse ! »

_Elle quitta la pièce en rougissant, Xavier la regardant partir avec incompréhension. Il se tourna vers le médecin, celui-ci haussant les épaules pour dire qu'il n'avait pas mieux compris que lui ce qui venait de se passer. Dès qu'Helena fut partie, il tendit à nouveau les deux papiers, les ayant sortis auparavant. Xavier poussa un profond soupir, demandant un stylo avant de commencer à écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête._

« Hummm ! Est-ce que je peux voir si tout est bon ou non ? C'est une simple mesure de précaution. Vous comprendrez… Je ne veux vraiment pas être responsable… »

« Hum… Oui… Je comprends très bien. Pardon pour toutes les bêtises dans lesquelles je vous fourre. C'est simplement… que je veux éviter de trop perdre de temps… Enfin… de ne plus le gâcher. Demain… Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rappelez mais demain… »

« Sera le dernier jour d'Helena, c'est cela ? Je suis au courant. Certains prennent la mort avec le sourire, d'autres avec la folie… Elle semble très heureuse… Comme si elle n'avait pas peur de redouter la mort… Je trouve ça très brave de sa part… Je ne sais pas si des gens normaux pourraient faire une telle chose comme elle… Pour ma part, je ne pourrais pas… »

« Hum… Helena est une femme exceptionnelle et je veux que ses derniers instants soient les plus beaux possibles… même si après… Elle doit être très triste… »

« Cet … après dont tu pales … ne sera pas très long. Et si elle saisit la portée de ton geste, alors elle te pardonnera. »

« Je l'espère… Je l'espère vraiment… Je n'aimerais pas qu'elle parte en m'en voulant. Ca serait horrible alors que je veux vivre avec elle. »

« Hum… Des fois… J'aimerais que la science progresse bien plus rapidement que maintenant… Mais ce n'est jamais forcément le cas… C'est vraiment dommage. Vous êtes deux personnes vraiment appréciables et remarquables… Et même si Helena était au départ une pokémon, elle a montré bien souvent qu'elle était plus humaine que la majorité des humains. Bon… Par contre… Je vais vous laisser… »

« Faites comme vous le voulez… Demain sera une dure journée… »

« Pour moi… Cela sera cette nuit… Ce que tu m'as demandé est une chose détestable… et qui est cont… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr et certain de ce que je fais, je ne le regretterais pas. »

« Non… Je suis sûr et certain que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je le vois bien dans ton regard. Tu sembles bien différent… et tout cela en une semaine. Helena fut la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver dans ta vie. »

« Bizarrement, je pensais la même chose. Comme quoi… Helena est vraiment parfaite. »

_Il poussa un grand rire, saluant et serrant la main du médecin alors que celui-ci lui lançait un regard triste et sans équivoque. Hum… C'était peut-être la… Bah… Il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes… et cela qu'importe avec ou sans le papier que Xavier avait signé. C'était vraiment… détestable comme sentiment, celui du travail accompli… mais du sale travail._

« Je vous souhaites une bonne et heureuse journée… et il en est de même pour demain. »

« Merci beaucoup, cher médecin… Vos paroles me vont droit au cœur. »

_Droit au cœur ? Ha… Hahaha… Qu'elle était drôle… cette blague… si on pouvait la considérer comme telle… or ce n'était pas le cas. Il observa le vieil homme qui quittait la pièce, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie de la demeure avant de se demander pourquoi le visage d'Helena sentait la pomme. Peut-être qu'elle était en train de tester des parfums de ce genre… Il rigola tout seul, se disant :_

« Elle fait tout ça pour que je la dévore toute crue ce soir. Héhéhé… Vraiment… Helena, Helena, Helena… Je t'adore… Je t'adore plus que tout… »

_Oui… C'était un fait… Il l'aimait complètement et comme un fou… Encore quelques heures… et elle serait de nouveau disponible… Mais lui… Pour demain… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait préparer ? Il ne savait pas du tout… Il ne savait rien. Il retourna dans sa chambre, observant son sachet rempli de médicaments avant d'en sortir un paquet. Il l'ouvrit, regardant la gélule avant de sourire :_

« Toi et moi…. Ensembles… Héhéhé… »

_Oui… Il sera toujours avec elle… Toujours, jusqu'à ces derniers moments. Il resterait près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne… Mais avant de la voir s'éteindre, il allait l'emporter dans un monde merveilleux… Cette nuit… allait être celle de ses prouesses… Il allait se donner à 200% pour elle ! Il se mit à vagabonder dans les couloirs, attendant que les heures passent et qu'elle se libère. Lorsqu'il la revit, elle était encore rouge de gêne._

« Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air encore plus intimidée qu'auparavant… »

« Tu… Tu ne sais rien hein ? C'est vraiment une surprise ? Tu me le promets que tu ne sais rien ? Ca me… Ca me rendrait triste… que tu saches ce que je te prépare… »

« Je te le jure solennellement… Je ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! Je ne sais rien de rien ! Cela me fait dire… Qui êtes vous mademoiselle ? Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

_Elle le regarda avec surprise. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Devant le sourire enjoliveur du jeune homme, elle vit tout de suite que c'était le cas. Elle poussa un petit rire amusé, venant lui tapoter délicatement la tête avant de dire :_

« Je me nomme Helena et je suis… Qu'est-ce que je suis par rapport à vous ? »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas… J'aurais bien besoin d'un indice. »

_Elle se pencha vers lui, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de redemander :_

« Est-ce suffisant comme indice ? Avez-vous la mémoire qui vous revient maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui, oui… Vous êtes… Vous êtes… la femme de ma vie ! »

_Elle resta muette et ébahie devant les propos de Xavier. Là… Même si il souriait… Il était maintenant tout à fait sérieux. Elle alla se loger dans ses bras… lui disant que ce soir… Devait êtes leur soirée à tout les deux… ou alors… Ils pouvaient attendre demain… Hum… De toute façon, ils verraient bien. Demain… était la dernière journée où ils seraient ensembles. Il la serra avec plus d'instance, fermant ses yeux en murmurant un pardon silencieux._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Derniers instants

**Chapitre 8 : Derniers instants**

« Aujourd'hui, on dort normalement d'accord ? Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« C'est comme… Tu le veux, Helena. C'est pour cela qu'on doit garder nos vêtements ? Enfin… Ca ne me gêne pas… C'est à toi de voir… »

« Oui ! Ne t'en fais donc pas… Nous nous aimerons quand même… Demain… Nous irons ailleurs, nous quitterons la demeure… »

_Quitter la demeure ? Elle avait une idée prévue en tête… Cela se voyait dans son regard. Elle poussa un petit soupir de joie, se logeant contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. Il fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, s'endormant peu à peu. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il remarqua qu'Helena était déjà debout… et partie ? Pris soudainement d'une peur intense, il se redressa dans le lit, se levant subitement avant de courir dans toute la pièce puis dans les couloirs en criant son nom._

« HELENA ! HELENA ! OU ES-TU ?! »

« Hého ! Pas besoin de crier… Xavier… Je suis derrière toi… »

_AH ! Il se retourna subitement, s'approchant d'elle avant de la serrer fortement dans ses bras. Il avait eu peur… TRES peur un moment… Peut de la perdre sans même pouvoir lui dire au revoir… Elle se laissa faire, un petit sourire ému aux lèvres tout en lui caressant le dos. Mais qu'il arrête de s'en faire… Elle ne comptait pas partir avant d'avoir passé cette journée merveilleuse avec lui, c'était aussi simple que ça._

« Tout est prêt, Xavier. Aujourd'hui, on va faire un grand pique-nique ! Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Non… Mais je suis sûr que tu vas me le dire… »

« Nous serons tout seuls… tous les deux… C'est ça que je préparais… depuis deux jours. »

« Tout… seuls… Hum… Oui… Merci… Tu es vraiment parfaite. »

_Il alla l'embrasser sur le nez puis les lèvres, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts éclatant de rire avant de lui demander de s'habiller convenablement mais pas trop. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait prévu depuis le départ ? Il se sentait… un peu soulagé… Il avait eu peur, trop peur… Il s'était montré très craintif… Il retourna dans sa chambre, prenant quelques habits qu'il jugeait correct avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Il se lava du mieux qu'il le pouvait, espérant que cela allait plaire à Helena._

« Oh mon dieu… Quelle élégance, Xavier. Tout est prêt sinon. »

« Et vous donc, mademoiselle Helena. Je vois que vous portez la robe que je vous ai offerte. Vous êtes ravissante à l'intérieur. »

« J'ai décidé de porter la première chose que tu m'as réellement offert… C'est pourquoi je l'ai sur le dos. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas plus que cela, Xavier… Je veux simplement que cette journée soit la meilleure possible. Nous pourrons partir dès que j'aurais terminé quelque chose. Ca sera bientôt prêt, je te le promets. »

_Promesses, toujours des promesses. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans sa robe violette, attendant en restant parfaitement immobile. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard… avec un panier ? AH ben oui ! Un pique-nique ne pouvait pas se faire sans panier ! Il se donna une légère claque sur le front comme pour s'en vouloir d'être tellement imbécile. Il prit sa main, laissant la femme aux cheveux verts porter le panier. Ils quittèrent les couloirs et la demeure, le chauffeur les attendant déjà avec un grand sourire. Il ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent rentrer dans la voiture, Xavier et Helena s'enfonçant à l'intérieur sans rien dire._

« Il sait où il doit nous emmener. Tu verras, c'est un petit paradis. Nous ne serons pas dérangés le moins du monde. »

« Un petit moment rien que pour toi et moi… Tu prévois tout… »

_Oui… Ca se voyait parfaitement qu'elle avait été une Gardevoir dans le passé. Il passa une main dans les cheveux verts de la jeune femme, lui faisant un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Lui de son côté… Il n'avait pas oublié ses médicaments. Pourquoi cela ? Car avant même de partir, elle avait demandé au chauffeur de s'arrêter, quittant la voiture avant de revenir avec le sachet du jeune homme._

« Prends-en déjà un peu s'il te plaît… Xavier… Je ne vais pas que tout soit gâché. »

« Ca ne sera pas gâché… Je te le jure sur mon cœur. »

_Il posa une main sur celui-ci alors qu'elle fouillait dans les médicaments. Elle en sortit un paquet, l'ouvrant avant de lui tendre une petite bouteille d'eau et deux gélules. Il prit le tout, avalant les gélules avec une gorgée d'eau. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude, comme si elle se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour lui._

« Ca va déjà mieux, Xavier ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Moi… Ca va… mais toi ? Il n'y a rien de différent ? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne vais pas disparaître comme ça… en un POUF. »

_Elle émit un petit rire qui n'avait rien de drôle… Plutôt triste. Aujourd'hui était la dernière journée pour elle… Xavier serait… triste non ? Pendant quelques mois ? Avant que sa maladie… ne vienne l'atteindre à son tour. Au moins… Elle ne regrettait rien dans cette semaine. Elle avait été merveilleuse du premier jour au dernier jour. Pendant que le chauffeur les guidait dans l'endroit qu'Helena connaissait, celle-ci vint déposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Xavier, lui murmurant doucement :_

« Peut-être… que nous nous retrouverons… ailleurs, Xavier. »

« J'en suis sûr et certain, Helena. J'en suis sûr et certain… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, j'ai tout prévu depuis le départ. »

« Tout… prévu ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? »

_Héhéhé ! Il lui fit un nouveau grand sourire comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne le saurait pas. C'était une petite surprise de son crû. Il était sûr que ça n'allait pas lui plaire mais bon… Finalement, la voiture s'arrêta, le chauffeur ouvrant la porte pour les laisser sortir. Helena fut la première, suivie de Xavier alors que celui-ci regardait tout autour de lui d'un air inquiet au départ. Ca ressemblait à une clairière près d'un lac… mais avec un soleil radieux… Et il n'y avait vraiment personne ? L'herbe au sol… était vraiment verte._

« Sur ce… Je vais vous laisser. »

« Faites comme vous le désirez. »

_Le chauffeur s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux personnes, reprenant la route alors qu'il regardait la voiturer partir au loin. Hé… Hé… Il venait d'y penser mais… Ils avaient oublié de dire lorsqu'il devait revenir les chercher ! Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Helena lui reprenait la main, disant d'une voix amusée :_

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on retire nos chaussures ? »

« Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! »

_Il jeta ses deux chaussures en avant, Helena le faisant avec plus d'élégance en retirant lentement ses deux pieds de ses talons. Il la regarda faire en haussant les épaules, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts lui signalant que puisque personne ne viendrait, il n'y avait aucune raison de les récupérer maintenant. Main dans la main, le panier dans l'autre d'Helena, le sachet de médicaments dans celle de Xavier, ils se dirigèrent aux abords du lac, la jeune femme sortant un long drap rose pour le déposer sur l'herbe._

« Ca sera prêt très bientôt… Si ça se prononce ainsi… »

« Je n'en sais pas grand-chose mais puisque c'est comme ça… Autant le faire. C'est vraiment magnifique comme endroit ! Ca me donnerait même des idées pour… »

« Peut-être que…. Peut-être… que c'était voulu… »

_Hum ? Il s'arrêta d'observer le lac avant de se tourner vers Helena. Il ne rêvait pas ou c'était bien elle qui venait de dire ça ? Il marcha d'un pas lent vers elle alors qu'elle sortait un bol brun, recouvert d'un papier transparent et dans lequel se trouvait différents légumes réunis ensemble. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre au même niveau qu'elle, la jeune femme n'osant pas le regarder, rouge de gêne après ces propos._

« J'ai… J'ai en entrée… de la salade… Je pensais… Que puisque nous sommes que deux… qu'il ne fallait faire beaucoup de plats… mais en une quantité réduite… Comme ça… Nous avons le choix et nous pouvons donc prendre ce que nous aimons… sans en gaspiller réellement. Du genre… Cette salade… Est-ce que tu veux manger maintenant ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais une telle chose ? Alors oui, nous pouvons commencer à manger ! Je suis sûr que ça doit être vraiment très bon. Les servants font toujours des plats excellents. Ce sont de grands chefs cuisiniers… Enfin grand chef… Je me comprends… Leur repas pourrait être servi dans un restaurant renommé quand même. »

_Elle hocha la tête d'un air positif, commençant à le servir en même temps qu'elle sortait des assiettes en carton blanc. Ils mangèrent tous les deux, chacun ne parlant pas à l'autre comme pour profiter de la tranquillité du moment. Encore un peu et ils auraient pu entendre des Roucools gazouiller autour d'eux. Xavier s'exclama soudainement :_

« Je… Je me disais bien… Mais ! Mais cette salade ! Et cette viande… Elle a un goût différent. Ce n'est pas mauvais… C'est même un peu mieux. »

« Ah… Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Je… J'ai demandé… »

« Oui ! C'est vraiment très bon ! Ca me change de la nourriture habituelle ! Il y a quoi d'autre ? Pour les boissons… Tant qu'on reste sur de l'eau, personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas héhéhé. »

« J'en ai rapporté… exprès… Je sais ce que tu aimes, Xavier… Je le sais très bien… Tu en veux alors ? Je t'en donne, il n'y a aucun problème. »

_Il hocha la tête pour dire que oui alors qu'elle sortait deux gobelets, lui en tendant un. Vraiment… Ces petits moments où ils étaient seuls étaient les meilleurs. Il l'observa, dans sa robe violette et eut un petit sourire triste avant de boire son verre d'eau. Elle lui signala de prendre un nouveau médicament au cas où, chose qu'il fit tout en la regardant… Qu'elle était belle… Vraiment belle… Il aurait bien aimé l'embrasser maintenant mais le repas passait avant tout… Avant tout le reste !_

« Pour le dessert… Je… Je sais ce que tu aimais alors… Alors j'ai demandé… à ce qu'on le fasse une… Une enfin… Tu sais… »

« Une une une quoi ? Tu as une bouche et une langue, utilises les correctement, Helena ! »

« Je… Enfin… Voilà… J'espère que tu aimeras… »

_Elle ouvrit le panier, sortant finalement une tarte aux pommes devant les yeux ébahis de Xavier. Une tarte… aux pommes ?! Une vraie tarte ?! Il… Il ne savait pas quoi dire… Elle lui présentait la tarte en rougissant, commençant à la couper avant de lui en donner un morceau. Il le prit avec délicatesse, se mettant à manger avec appétit avant de pousser un râle de plaisir. C'était… C'était vraiment super bon._

« Mon dieu… J'ai… J'ai jamais rien goûté de meilleur ! Ils ont du passer des heures à la faire… Il n'y a qu'à regarder les tranches de pommes coupées ! Elles sont toutes pareilles ! Rien ne dépasse et la pâte… A peine croustillante… C'est parfait. »

« Je… Je… Je comment dire… Xavier… C'est… C'est moi… qui… a fait cette tarte… et le reste du repas… Je me disais que… si un jour… Nous aurions… put devenir… mari et femme… Il aurait fallut… que j'apprenne la cuisine… C'est pour ça que je suis partie… hier et avant-hier… Je voulais choisir moi-même… ce que tu allais manger… J'espère que c'est… vraiment bon… Je n'ai pas goûté… Avant-hier… J'avais de la crème… sur les lèvres à cause de ce j'ai mis comme accompagnement… pour la sauce… de la salade… Et pour la pomme… d'hier… C'était… ma préparation… Je suis désolée… J'espère que cette surprise… te plaît… Et que le dessert est bon… Pardon de te l'avoir caché. »

_Ainsi… Ce qu'il était en train de manger… était fait des mains d'Helena ? C'était elle qui avait préparé tout ça… Elle s'était mise à rougir violemment, détournant le regard pour ne pas l'avoir en face d'elle. Elle était gênée ? Mais de quoi ? De l'aimer au point de faire tout ceci pour lui ? Il termina son morceau de tarte sans rien dire, se léchant les lèvres avant de s'essuyer correctement le visage. Puis sans prévenir, il se jeta sur elle, la faisant rouler dans l'herbe pour éviter de salir sa robe avec le reste du pique-nique. Elle poussa un grand cri de surprise, cri qui fut étouffé par les lèvres du jeune homme qui allèrent l'embrasser longuement. Sans attendre un instant, il commençait à caresser sa poitrine, jouant avec ses deux seins alors qu'elle se débattait très faiblement… puis plus du tout._

« Helena… Je… Maintenant… »

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, commençant à retirer son haut alors qu'elle caressait son torse nu. Elle fit descendre les bretelles de sa robe violette, offrant sa poitrine nue aux yeux du jeune homme… Elle ne portait rien aujourd'hui… Rien du tout… Ils continuèrent de se déshabiller en s'embrassant, arrivant finalement au stade où ils ne portaient plus rien. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes avant d'éclater de rire._

« Désolé… L'excitation et l'émotion… Helena… Je me suis un peu emporté. »

« Est-ce que j'avais l'air gênée ? Du moins… Après ton baiser… »

« Je dirais que non… Mais maintenant que nous avons si bien commencés… Nous devrions continuer n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'en pense que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta proposition… mon amour. »

_Elle recommença à rougir alors qu'il se collait contre elle, poitrine contre torse. Qu'elle était douce… cette poitrine… Tout son corps était parfait… Il s'était mis à la caresser sur ses zones érogènes, passant sa langue le long du cou d'Helena. Elle s'était mise à frémir mais ne resta pas inactive. Sa main sur le sexe du jeune homme, elle le caressait pour lui donner plus d'ampleur et arriver à un stade de non-retour. Enfin… Après dix minutes de baisers et de caresses, il se coucha complètement contre elle, la jeune femme entrouvrant ses jambes pour le laisser passer. Elle trembla légèrement mais il n'était pas mieux. Ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement, chacun murmurant à l'autre qu'il l'aimait._

« Prête ? Helena ? Je… Je vais y aller… doucement… très doucement… »

« Prend tout ton temps… Xavier… Je t'aime… aussi… »

« C'est réciproque… Oui… Bon… Je ne sais pas… trop… »

« Laisse-toi… guider par tes instincts… Nous… Nous n'avons rien à faire à part nous unir… Nous ne devons pas réfléchir… juste agir… »

_Agir… Oui… C'était ça… Lentement, il rentrait peu à peu en elle… rencontrant une résistance alors qu'elle sanglotait de douleur et de bonheur. Elle se laissa emporter par la vague d'émotions alors qu'il poussait un râle en donnant une impulsion plus forte que les autres. Voilà… Il était en elle… Parfaitement en elle… Elle sentait tout son être en elle… Ils s'étaient enfin unifiés… Elle s'était mise à pleurer complètement, Xavier s'arrêtant de la pénétrer alors qu'elle passait ses deux mains autour de son cou. Elle alla l'embrasser follement et amoureusement, joignant néanmoins timidement leurs deux langues pour un profond baiser. Puisqu'elle ne semblait pas souffrir et cela malgré le sang qui sortait de leur union sexuelle, il accéléra le rythme tout en continuant ce baiser… Ils ne faisaient plus rien d'autre… Ils ne connaissaient rien à part les choses basiques… et cela suffisait amplement à leurs yeux. Ils étaient haletants et puis soudain… Elle poussa un cri alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche sans rien dire. Elle… Elle était en train de le serrer à l'intérieur… Il s'écroula sur elle, le fruit de leur union venant blanchir l'herbe rougeâtre alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux verts, lui faisant un grand sourire._

« Voilà… Nous avons… enfin… réussi, Helena. »

« Snif… Snif… C'était… spécial… mais… C'était si bon… Snif… Xavier… »

« Mais pourquoi tu pleures encore ? Nous… sommes heureux maintenant. »

« Je pleure… Je pleure… car je… »

_Snif… Et voilà… Lui aussi se mettait à pleurer. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire… Il sanglota légèrement, calfeutrant sa tête contre la sienne, les frottant ensemble en déversant leurs larmes. Elle reprit d'une voix remplie de trémolos :_

« Je… Je ne veux pas te quitter, Xavier ! Je ne veux pas ! Je me suis montrée… heureuse… Mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas de ce vœu ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Je ne veux pas partir… Pas maintenant… »

« Ne t'en fais pas… Ne t'en fais pas du tout… Personne ne sera séparé de l'autre… Personne… Je te le promets réellement… Je te le promets… »

« Promets… Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Attend… Pourquoi tu respires comme ça Xavier ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tes médicaments… Tu les as pris non ? Je te vois… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

_Elle s'était mise assise, prenant la tête du jeune homme sur ses jambes nues alors qu'il posait une main sur son cœur. Il gardait néanmoins son sourire bien qu'on pouvait le voir souffrir._

« Les anesthésiants… ne marchent plus… Héhéhé… »

« Anesthésiants ?! Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'anesthésiants auparavant ! »

« Héhéhé… Ce n'était pas pour ma maladie… mais pour l'ignorer. »

« L'ignorer ? L'ignorer ?! Mais pourquoi l'ignorer ?! »

« Pour éviter… de cacher cette journée… et parce que je voulais… disparaître avec toi… Je n'arriverais pas à supporter une existence… sans ma petite Helena… C'est tout… Je voulais rester avec toi… jusqu'à ta fin… jusqu'à notre fin… »

« IMBECILE ! TU N'AVAIS PAS… TU n'avais… pas… »

_Elle avait levé sa main, prête à le claquer mais elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de son mouvement, venant le caresser avec tendresse et délicatesse. L'imbécile… Quel imbécile… Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques, ramenant le sac rempli de médicaments avant de les ouvrir un par un. Ils contenaient tous les mêmes gélules… Pourquoi ?_

« J'aurais du me méfier… me méfier de tout ça… »

« J'aime bien ton corps… Il est encore plus doux… maintenant… mais j'ai un peu froid à nouveau… Peut-être qu'être nu… Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. On se rhabille ? »

_Il se releva faiblement alors qu'elle poussait un cri pour lui ordonner de s'asseoir. Il commença à remettre son caleçon, se dirigeant vers le lac pour se nettoyer. Il n'allait pas… mal ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était faite une illusion ? Non… Il ne ressentait rien… mais ce n'était pas pour ça que son corps n'avait aucune souffrance._

« Aller ! Viens plutôt dans l'eau, Helena ! Elle est un peu froide mais ça te fera du bien de te laver plutôt que de rester ici ! »

« D'a… D'accord mais… Et toi ? Comment… Comment est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Si tu ne viens pas, je risque d'attraper froid donc d'avoir un rhume… et j'ai besoin de chaleur humaine alors dépêche toi ! Remet aussi ta culotte ! »

_D'accord d'accord ! Mais qu'il arrête de parler aussi fort ! Elle se dirigea dans l'eau du lac après avoir remis sa culotte blanche, plongeant dans l'eau pour aller le rejoindre. Elle nageait vers lui mais fut soudainement enveloppée par une petite vague créé par Xavier, celui-ci s'exclamant en rigolant :_

« Héhéhé ! Désolé ma grande ! Mais tu aurais dû faire attention ! »

« Je… Tu vas me le payer cher, Xavier ! Tu ne pourras pas te sauver ! »

« HEY ! C'est… C'EST DE LA TRICHE HELENA ! »

_Elle venait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour créer une vague bien plus grande que celle de Xavier, celui-ci s'étant mis à reculer. Mon dieu ! Elle abusait là ! La vague alla le frapper de plein fouet… mais il avait complètement disparu. _

« Xavier ? Xavier ? Xavier ! Je rigolais ! Où… Où est- ce que tu es ? Répond moi Xavier ! Ne te cache pas ! S'il te plaît ! Xavier ! Ce n'est pas drôle là ! Je… GLOUPS ! »

_Elle avait ouvert la bouche au même moment où deux mains la tiraient dans l'eau. Elle découvrit Xavier qui avait tout simplement plongé pour éviter la vague. Puisqu'elle avait la bouche ouverte… autant la refermer ? Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant un peu de son air avec ce baiser aqueux. C'était assez spécial… comme sensation mais loin d'être désagréable. Elle se laissa faire avant qu'ils ne remontent à la surface. Sa poitrine collée contre le corps de Xavier, elle l'observa avant de dire :_

« Ce n'était pas franchement malin ! Tu… m'as fait boire la tasse ! »

« Blablablabla ! Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment très jolie avec les cheveux trempés, mademoiselle Helena ? »

« Arrête de me parler comme ça et sortons de l'eau… On rentre maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi faire ? Je me sens très bien si c'est ça le problème et si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Restons dans l'eau. »

« Bon si tu ne veux pas sortir… Moi, je le fais ! »

_Elle quitta l'eau, se concentrant pour créer une très légère flamme au bout de son poing droit. Elle se réchauffa peu à peu pour être complètement sec. Elle commença à se rhabiller, reprenant la parole pour parler avec Xavier :_

« Tu pourrais te dépêcher ? Il faudrait aussi que l'on finisse notre tarte aux pommes, Xavier. Tu m'as menti et je n'aime pas du tout ça ! »

« Hey… C'est normal, ça ? Helena… Pourquoi il y a une étoile dans le ciel ? Pourtant… Il ne fait pas encore nuit… »

_Une étoile ? Comment ça ? Elle se retourna vers lui, le jeune homme sortant de l'eau avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il s'était mis en position, se tenant devant Helena comme pour la protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait protéger en étant complètement nu ?_

« Où est-ce que tu as vu une étoile, Xavier ? J'aimerais bien le savoir… »

« Là ! Tu ne la vois pas ?! Dans le ciel ! Tout en haut ! Regarde bien ! J'espère que tu la vois… Je ne sais pas… C'est bizarre… Je sais que ça existe… mais quand même… »

« Il… Il est déjà là ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure ! Il me reste une demi-journée… Normalement… »

« Comment ça ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Cette étoile… C'est Jirachi. Il est venu pour me chercher… et me faire disparaître. »

« Pas sans que je m'en mêle ! Mais avant, je ferais mieux de me rhabiller ! »

_Chose qu'il fit en moins de deux minutes, ayant remit correctement tout ce qu'il portait sur le corps. Elle l'observa quelques questions… avant de le rattraper. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?! Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes ? Elle n'avait même pas été prévenue… Elle avait simplement… lu dans son cœur. Une petite insulte sortie des lèvres de Xavier :_

« Et mer… Je crois… que j'ai poussé un peu trop… là… Désolé… Helena… »

« Calme-toi… Repose-toi… C'est à moi de m'occuper de ça. Ce n'est pas à toi… Xavier. Je ne pourrais pas te ramener… En fait… Le chauffeur ne reviendra pas… Je n'ai pas osé… te le dire… mais ce que tu as fait… Je l'espérais… et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait… Heureuse hein ? C'est monstrueux d'aimer voir une personne se suicider pour vous. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour hein ? Est-ce que… Je peux m'asseoir contre un arbre ? Tu peux m'aider… s'il te plaît ? »

_Bien sûr… Bien sûr qu'elle allait l'aider. D'un geste lent et sans plus se préoccuper de l'étoile dans le ciel, elle alla le guider au pied d'un arbre mais au lieu de le faire s'asseoir contre celui-ci, ce fut elle qui alla s'asseoir. Elle déposa la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns sur ses genoux couverts de tissu violet._

« Là… Xavier… Là… Jirachi va bientôt arriver… Mais je n'ai pas peur… Je ne suis pas triste… Pas du tout… Car tu es à mes côtés… Car tu resteras près de moi… Je te remercie… pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Tu sais que je t'entend encore ? Je suis peut-être affaibli… mais je ne suis pas évanoui… J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu… Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux… idiot… Bien sûr que tu peux… Dommage que je ne sache pas chanter… Sinon, je l'aurais fait… »

« Entendre ta voix me suffit amplement, Helena… Héhéhé... URK… »

_Il détourna rapidement le regard, crachant du sang à côté d'Helena pour éviter de la salir. Ah… Ah… Il avait chaud au cœur… Il sentait mille pointes qui le transperçaient dans son organe… comme si toute la douleur contenue allait finalement se libérer pour le faire souffrir à un point tellement important… qu'il allait succomber…_

« Je suis fatigué… Un petit peu… Je crois que j'en ai trop fait… »

« Xavier… Chut… Tais-toi… Un peu… Repose-toi… d'accord ? »

« Je peux te dire quelque chose ? De malsain ? Ou de déplacé ? J'aurais bien aimé… que notre première fois… soit accompagnée d'une seconde fois… et ainsi de suite… »

« Ce n'était pas déplacé… ou malsain… Xavier… C'est tout simplement… ce que je désire moi aussi… Je le désire plus que tout au monde. Dommage… que ta maladie… soit présente… Dommage que… mon vœu ne soit pas éternel. »

« Mais… Il y a autre chose qui l'est… non ? Devine c'est quoi… »

« Tu peux me donner un indice ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour les devinettes… »

« Par contre… Je préviens… La réponse est un peu… infantile… et disons ridicule… Mais je trouve que ça correspond bien… Je dirais que c'est notre amour. »

_Leur amour ? C'était plutôt mignon… que ridicule. Elle fit un petit sourire avant de venir l'embrasser délicatement. Maintenant… Qu'il s'endorme… Elle l'obligea à fermer ses yeux, passant sa main droite sur ces derniers pour l'empêcher de voir. Elle prit une profonde respiration, se mettant à observer le ciel. L'étoile était devenue de plus en plus grande… Jirachi allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre._

« Je suis Jirachi… Je ne suis réveillé qu'une semaine pour un sommeil d'un millénaire. »

« Vous êtes venu… pour la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Avant de m'endormir… Je dois finir les vœux exaucés… Quand ceux-ci ne sont pas dans l'ordre des choses. Helena… Quel était ton vœu ? »

« De devenir une humaine… pour rendre heureux un humain… »

« Et est-ce que cet humain est maintenant heureux ? Quel est le résultat de cette semaine passée en tant qu'humaine ? Quel est donc… tout ceci ? »

« Est-ce que cela ne se voit donc pas ? Jirachi ? Regardez le… et regardez moi.. »

_Hum… La petite créature qui était apparue observa les deux personnes devant elle, restant parfaitement immobile comme pour réfléchir à tout ça. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle fut muette avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Je suis Jirachi… Mon existence est d'exaucer les vœux… même les plus aberrants. Tu as joué contre la nature en demandant un tel vœu. »

« Je le sais très bien… Mais je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde ! Xavier m'aime maintenant ! Enfin… Je l'aimais déjà avant… Et puis… Nous nous… aimons… et c'est tout ce qui compte… Il est prêt à mourir… pour me rejoindre… Mais j'ai une question… Est-ce que mon corps va disparaître ? Ou je tomberais sans vie… »

« Pourquoi cette question ? En quoi est-ce que la réponse est importante à tes yeux ? Répond moi et je te donnerais ma réponse. Selon ce que tu diras… bien entendu. »

« Ce que je veux savoir... C'est pour... Xavier... Si il va être seul... ou non... Lorsque je mourrais... J'aimerais bien disparaître avec lui... Faire que je sois près de lui dans nos derniers instants... Vous savez pourquoi j'ai fais ce souhait ? Car il est malade... gravement malade... Peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas lire dans son cœur... »

« Je suis Jirachi... Je peux lire dans le cœur des personnes... Je ne suis pas forcément capable de les comprendre. Ce jeune humain est atteint d'une maladie incurable si je comprends bien. Pourquoi avoir fait ce souhait ? Il suffisait de demander de le soigner... et ce vœu aurait été exaucé. Pour te répondre... à ta question... »

« Oui... Je veux savoir ! Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît ! »

« La réponse est... la mort... et non la disparition... Ton existence ne sera pas effacée... Tu vas simplement mourir... lorsque je m'endormirais à nouveau. »

_Ah... Ah... C'était donc ça... Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, faisant un grand sourire à Jirachi puis à Xavier avant de passer une nouvelle fois ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Xavier... et elle... Même dans la mort... Ils seraient réunis... Héhéhé... Elle pleura légèrement mais c'était de joie. Maintenant... Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que Jirachi s'endorme... et tout serait terminé._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Contre-nature

**Chapitre 9 : Contre-nature**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore… morte ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela. Je suis Jirachi et je ne peux dormir si une âme pure a besoin de mon aide. »

« Une âme pure ? Qu'est-ce que… vous voulez dire ? »

_C'était aussi simple que ça. La petite créature blanche désigna Helena et Xavier de ses pattes avant de pousser un léger soupir. Elle alla s'asseoir au sol, reprenant la parole :_

« Je veux parler de vous deux. Je ne peux pas annuler un vœu déjà exaucé… Mais je ne peux pas dormir… Ainsi… Cela risque de créer quelques problèmes. »

« Pourquoi ? Car je vais rester en vie alors que je suis sensée mourir, c'est cela ? Mais… Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Je suis sûre que si ! »

« Humpf… Je ne sais pas s'il y en a une… Mais peut-être qu'en exauçant d'autres souhaits… Je pourrais m'endormir à nouveau… Mais j'en ai déjà exaucé un dans ton cas… Je pourrais bien en exaucer d'autres mais cela serait embêtant. Je suis Jirachi et j'aimerais éviter d'en exaucer plus que nécessaire. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait comprendre ? Qu'elle pouvait encore vivre ? Mais si c'était le cas… alors… Xavier ! Elle devait le soigner le plus rapidement possible ! Elle se redressa, prenant la parole d'une voix inquiète et alerte :_

« Xavier ! Répond moi ! XAVIER ! Réveille-toi ! »

_Elle gardait le jeune homme près d'elle, utilisant ses pouvoirs psychiques pour le soulever alors que Jirachi restait parfaitement immobile. Un petit gémissement et les yeux de Xavier s'ouvraient faiblement. Il eut un très faible sourire, demandant :_

« Est-ce que je suis au paradis ? Les anges… sont jolies… là-bas… »

« Xavier… Ce n'est pas l'heure de plaisanter ! On doit rentrer ! »

« Mais… tu n'es pas encore morte ? Je veux me reposer… et dormir… contre toi… pour toujours… C'est tout ce que je veux… Je veux rester près de toi… Helena… »

« Tu le resteras ! Mais pour ça, il faut que l'on rentre ! Jirachi n'arrive pas à dormir ! S'il ne dort pas, alors je ne peux pas disparaître ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Jirachi ? Qui est ce Jirachi ? Est-ce que c'est… cette chose ? Cette petite créature ? »

_Il l'observa avec faiblesse pendant quelques secondes avant d'essayer de bouger vers elle. Il se dirigea avec difficultés vers Jirachi, la créature restant immobile comme pour tenter de lire sa réaction. Avec amusement, il tapota délicatement la tête de Jirachi, lui faisant un grand sourire. Il se serait écroulé au sol si Helena ne l'avait pas retenu. Il prit la parole d'une voix douce, cherchant avec difficultés ses mots :_

« C'est donc lui… qui est responsable de tout ça… Je suis heureux… de voir Jirachi… Je le pensais… plus imposant… quand même… Même si les livres… confortent cette idée. Merci… beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait… pour Helena. »

_Il referma ses yeux, plongeant à nouveau dans sa demi-léthargie. Il était à peine conscient… et sans ses médicaments… Ils n'allaient pas vivre plus longtemps de quelques minutes… tout au plus… Maximum, une heure. Elle commença à pleurer, ne se préoccupant plus de Jirachi alors que celui-ci murmurait :_

« Cet humain… ne s'est pas préoccupé de ma personne. Je suis Jirachi et j'exauce les vœux des personnes au cœur pur. Si je ne peux les exaucer, je ne peux dormir. Helena, ton existence n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Avoir des pouvoirs d'une Gardevoir en étant humaine est une chose inconcevable actuellement dans ce monde. »

« Ca ne fait rien… Tout ce que je voudrais… C'est avoir un second souhait… et lui faire soigner sa maladie… Au départ… Lorsque vous êtes venu… Je voulais juste le rendre heureux… Et j'ai prononcé ce vœu sans réfléchir… car Xavier avait besoin d'une présence féminine… et humaine… Ma présence en tant que pokémon… n'aurait pas été suffisante. »

« C'est cela lorsqu'on veut se faire exaucer un souhait mais qu'on ne réfléchit pas à ce dernier. Je suis Jirachi et j'exauce les souhaits… qu'importent s'ils sont irréfléchis. »

« Je le sais très bien et je ne vous en veux pas. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent… s'il… avait été soigné de sa maladie. J'aurais du rester… en tant que simple Gardevoir… Mais je n'aurais pas pu l'aimer… Cela aurait été … malsain… et mal vu… Et il aurait encore plus souffert qu'auparavant… Les relations… contre-nature… sont mal vues… Un peu comme mon existence au final… Hihihi… »

_Elle était tombée à genoux, reprenant Xavier sur ces derniers alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter de pleurer sans réellement y arriver. Xavier… Xavier allait mourir alors qu'elle allait vivre… jusqu'à ce que Jirachi dorme… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors qu'il y avait encore une petite chance de survie ? Une petite chance… pour qu'ils soient heureux… tous les deux._

« Je l'aime… Je l'aime plus que tout… Jirachi… Et cela qu'importe si je suis une pokémon… ou une humaine… Est-ce que je peux… annuler mon vœu ? Et en refaire un ? »

« Cela serait trop facile… non ? Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que je suis capable d'une telle chose ? Je suis Jirachi… et normalement rien en m'est impossible… sauf l'impossible lui-même… sauf si des choses supérieures à mon pouvoir se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Voilà tout… »

« Et… Et moi ? Est-ce que… je peux… demander un vœu ? Est-ce que je peux ? Petite créature ? Petite bête ? C'est Jirachi… C'est ça ? Est-ce que je peux ? »

_Il rouvrait ses yeux avec faiblesse, gardant son sourire en observant Jirachi. Celui-ci alla atterrir au sol pour que Xavier n'aie pas besoin de lever sa tête. Hum… Il réfléchissait à la situation comme pour savoir si cet humain était apte ou non à demander un souhait. Oui… Il pouvait exaucer tous les souhaits… ou presque… Mais il n'exauçait que ceux dont il estimait que la personne le méritait. Cet humain… hum… D'accord._

« Tu peux avoir un souhait. Je t'estime capable de et assez méritant pour en posséder un. Demande-moi ce que tu désires… et je l'exaucerais… A toi de faire attention à ce que tu désires… Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Peut-être est-ce… toi qui m'empêche de dormir au final ? Après toi… Je pourrais peut-être dormir. »

« Alors mon souhait… Héhéhé… J'y réfléchis… J'y réfléchis… vraiment… Et j'ai ma petite idée sur la question… Mon souhait est… »

« Demande-lui de te soigner, Xavier ! Il peut facilement te soigner définitivement ! Tu pourras vivre ! Tu pourras être heureux et… et… »

« Te voir disparaître… C'est ça que tu veux que je demande ? »

_Elle s'en fichait de disparaître… si ça lui permettait de vivre… lui… Sinon… Elle s'en fichait… Snif… Elle voulait juste qu'il aille mieux… quitte à ce qu'ils soient séparés ensuite… Au moins… Il ne souffrirait plus… et c'était tout ce qui lui importait._

« Voilà mon souhait… Je souhaite qu'Helena disparaisse complètement de ce monde. »

« … … … Est-ce que tu comprends l'importance des paroles que tu viens de prononcer ? »

« Oui… Mais je n'ai pas terminé… mon vœu… Héhéhé… Je veux… qu'Helena… la pokémon… disparaisse de ce monde… Vous l'avez dit… Elle est une pokémon… dans un corps d'humaine… Mais si on retire la partie pokémon… et qu'on la laisse vivre comme une humaine… sans ses pouvoirs de pokémons… Elle ne sera plus… contre-nature… non ? »

« Hum… Finement réfléchi… Cela ne se voit pas aux premiers abords… mais tu sembles bien plus… subtil… que les autres demandeurs de vœux. Je pourrais donc réaliser ce vœu comme tu le désires. Je vais effacer Helena la pokémon de ce monde pour laisser place à Helena l'humaine. Bien entendu… Elle gardera ses souvenirs de pokémons… mais elle ne pourra plus utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques et autres… Bien que pour ces premiers, elle aura une prédisposition à les utiliser si elle s'entraîne correctement. Des humains normaux en sont capables… Elle sera une humaine normale. Êtes-vous prêts ? »

« Je le suis… Faites donc… Je crois que c'est… la meilleure chose… que je pouvais faire. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour juger la pertinence des vœux bien que le tien est peut-être le premier de la sorte. Généralement… Même les personnes pures préfèrent demander de l'argent car c'est souvent dans la pauvreté et dans la tristesse que l'on trouve les personnes les plus pures. Comme quoi… Il existe des exceptions dans tous les cas. »

« Et… Et pour la maladie de Xavier ? Il ne va pas… vivre sans… sans ses soins… »

« Cela ne me concerne pas malheureusement. Je vais exaucer ce souhait. »

_Jirachi ferma ses yeux, une forte lumière dorée commençant à l'envahir, enveloppant Xavier et Helena… puis seulement cette dernière. Elle… Elle avait chaud tout à coup… Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, serrant plus fortement Xavier contre elle jusqu'à ce que la lumière disparaisse au fond de son cœur. Elle s'observa quelques instants, tendant sa main droite pour essayer de la faire s'enflammer, sans résultat._

« Voilà… Dorénavant, ton existence n'est plus considérée comme celle d'une pokémon mais d'une humaine… Je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir dormir. »

« Attendez… Attendez un peu ! Et pour Xavier ?! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Je ne pourrais même plus… lire dans son cœur… »

« Est-ce que tu as réellement besoin de tes pouvoirs pour cela ? Je te le demande… »

« Non… Je ne pense pas… Je ne crois pas… Mais Xavier est condamné… »

« Vous avez eu chacun votre vœu… En avoir plus serait une mauvaise idée. »

« Ji… Jirachi ? J'ai une question… Héhéhé… Enfin… Non… Plutôt une remarque… Tu n'as pas exaucé le souhait d'Helena. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il était sûr et certain d'avoir exaucé le souhait d'Helena. Il y avait une embrouille… dans le regard du jeune homme comme si… Il avait prévu quelque chose bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait à la base. Xavier demanda à Helena de s'approcher de lui, commençant à lui murmurer dans l'oreille avant que celle-ci ne s'exclame de surprise. Ce n'était pas raisonnable !_

« Vraiment… Xavier… Tu es… Tu es… Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme a-t-il dit pour que vous soyez aussi surprise ? »

« Il m'a dit… que j'avais encore le droit à mon vœu mais… »

« Mais… Ce n'est pas correct. Pourquoi auriez-vous droit à ce vœu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi Xavier ? Pourquoi tu as dit une telle chose… alors que c'est inexact ? Tu pourrais me le dire ? Et aussi à Jirachi ? »

_Il prit une profonde respiration. Il se sentait mal… très mal… Et sa migraine s'amplifiait comme s'il se prenait des coups de marteau. Il devait pourtant réfléchir… et se concentrer. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore son idée ? Ah oui… Il s'en rappelait… Il tenta de se calmer, disant d'une voix assez faible :_

« Helena… L'humaine, n'a pas eu le droit à son souhait. Vous l'avez dit… Helena la pokémon a entièrement… disparu… de ce monde… »

« C'est exact mais n'essaierais-tu pas de me berner ? Je n'apprécie… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, surtout pas ! Je veux simplement… signaler… qu'Helena l'humaine… n'est pas Helena la pokémon… Elles sont deux personnes différentes… très différentes… Mais vous avez dit que les vœux des personnes au cœur pur… pouvaient être exaucés… Helena avait un cœur pur… auparavant… Elle doit toujours l'avoir non ? Elle a donc le droit à son vœu… puisque l'ancien n'est plus valide… héhéhé… »

« Humpf… Laisse-moi y réfléchir. »

_L'être ressemblant à une étoile s'éloigna sans un mot. Helena serrait Xavier dans ses bras, lui murmurant à quel point il était stupide de s'être adressé comme ça à Jirachi. Vraiment… C'était quoi cette idée ?! Il était stupide… vraiment stupide… de réfléchir comme ça…. Mais il était intelligent… Elle s'en étonnait même… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ça… Il avait tout prévu à l'avance… Son vœu… et celui qu'elle pourrait avoir…_

« Xavier… Tu es tout simplement… merveilleux… Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Oui… Bien sûr… Héhéhé… J'espère… qu'il pourra te donner… un vœu… Ne le gâche pas… Et réfléchis bien à celui-ci hein ? C'est mon… cadeau. »

« Ton cadeau ? Ne dit pas de bêtises comme ça ! Tu n'as rien à m'offrir… Je… Je… Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux… Tu m'as déjà tant offert, Xavier… beaucoup trop pour une simple personne comme moi… Une simple… Garde… voir. »

« Depuis quand… tu es une Gardevoir ? Tu… es qu'une humaine… une simple humaine… Une belle humaine… Une humaine aux longs cheveux verts… et à la poitrine… vraiment imposante… et superbe… »

« Xavier ! Ne dit pas cela ! Ca ne se fait pas ! »

_Il rigola, détournant rapidement le regard avant de tousser une fois, crachant du sang… puis une nouvelle fois et ainsi de suite. Là, c'était vraiment critique ! Jirachi revient quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle était alarmée par la situation, lui demandant d'une voix inquiète s'il avait bientôt terminé. Il prit la parole :_

« Hum… Moi… Jirachi… Je… Je ne sais pas comment réagir… »

« Comment ça ?! Vous ne savez pas réagir ?! Qu'est-ce que … »

« Cet humain… me pose des problèmes… Me faire penser à cela est une chose bien plus complexe que prévue… Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité… »

« Est-ce que cela veut-il dire que je peux… »

« Oui… C'est le cas… Tu peux avoir un nouveau vœu mais réfléchis y bien… Il n'y en aura pas un autre… Après cela… J'irais m'endormir un nouveau millénaire… En espérant ne jamais tomber sur un descendant de ce jeune homme… Il aurait pu devenir un très bon… Diplomate ou politicien… Ses manipulations sont fort habiles… Il aurait pu devenir… un être mauvais par nature… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense que les personnes autour de lui l'ont très bien élevé… et qu'il s'est forgé ce caractère tout seul. »

_Il avait totalement raison. Elle était un peu responsable du garçon depuis toutes ces années. Celui-ci continuait de cracher du sang et elle savait parfaitement le vœu qu'elle allait faire. Comme si elle avait d'autres choix au final ? Non… Elle devait quand même l'énoncer correctement… Ce vœu était très important à ses yeux… Et à ceux de Xavier… Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Xavier, murmurant pour Jirachi, lui et elle :_

« J'aimerais que plus aucune maladie ne s'immisce entre Xavier et moi… Je souhaite qu'il soit soigné de sa maladie et qu'il ne souffre plus jamais d'un mal de ce genre… Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer clairement mais je veux simplement… qu'il soit en bonne santé… que sa maladie disparaisse à tout jamais… et qu'elle ne revienne plus… et que ça soit pareil pour moi… J'aimerais vivre le plus longtemps possible et avec lui… C'est tout ce qui m'importe… Et cela qu'importe si c'est dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté… »

« Ce n'est pas un mariage, Helena. Il faut attendre un peu… pour ça… BLEURK ! »

_Il s'était mis à recracher du sang, ayant bien voulu rire alors qu'Helena implorait Jirachi du regard. Elle voulait tant qu'il exauce ce souhait ! C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle reprit la parole d'une voix douce mais inquiète :_

« Est-ce que c'est possible, … messire Jirachi ? »

« Il n'y pas besoin de m'appeler ainsi. Je suis Jirachi et j'exauce les souhaits. Je vois ce à quoi tu penses avec le tien. Je vais donc l'exaucer. »

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous allez faire ! »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis Jirachi et j'ai besoin de calme. Veuillez vous taire pendant que j'exauce ce souhait. »

_Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour dire qu'elle allait rester muette. Jirachi ferma ses deux yeux, une lumière blanche émanant de lui avant de se diriger vers Xavier et le sang qui l'entourait… Cela pouvait paraître affreux à regarder mais le sang se réunissait sous la forme de plusieurs sphères avant de s'enfoncer dans la bouche du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était mis à tousser avec violence, Helena reprenant la parole d'une voix inquiète :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?! »

« Assez. Je suis Jirachi et j'ai besoin de calme. »

_D'accord… D'accord… Elle se taisait mais elle avait le droit d'être inquiète non ? Xavier continuait de tousser jusqu'à ce qu'il recrache une sorte de long ver noir de vingt centimètres de long. Jirachi le récupéra entre ses deux pattes blanches avant de l'écraser. La substance noire disparue complètement alors qu'il disait :_

« Voilà, tout ceci est fait. Il est maintenant en sécurité. Votre vœu est exaucé. »

« Merci… Merci beaucoup mais… est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? »

« Bien entendu, pourquoi ne se réveillerait-il pas ? Je n'ai pas cherché à le tuer… »

« Alors… bon… Vous allez dormir maintenant ? »

« C'est exact. Je pense l'avoir mérité… Trois vœux en une semaine, cela est un nombre que je ne pensais pas atteindre souvent… Hum… Je m'en vais de ce pas. Au revoir… ou plutôt adieu… Je ne pense pas vous revoir dans un millénaire. »

« Héhéhé… Bonne nuit, Jirachi. Tu l'as bien mérité… et désolé de t'avoir… fait ça. »

« Désolé alors que je l'ai déjà fait ? De l'ironie… Bonne nuit. »

_Xavier avait rouvert ses yeux verts, faisant un grand sourire à la petite créature qui s'éloigna sans un mot. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Helena se jeta sur Xavier, le couchant sur le sol avant de se mettre à rougir. Xavier… Xavier…_

« Ca va mieux ? Xavier ? Tu n'es plus malade ? Tu n'as plus du tout de maladie ? C'est vraiment… vrai ? C'est vraiment toi… Toi seul ? Xavier ? S'il te plaît… dis-moi que oui… Dis-moi que c'est bien vrai… Je… Je… »

« Dis le tout de suite que tu veux qu'on s'enlace, j'ai rien contre. »

« Je… Je veux bien… Qu'on s'embrasse aussi… pour fêter ton retour. »

« Vos désirs sont mes ordres, mademoiselle Helena ! »

_Il rigola avant de rouler sur le sol, se retrouvant sur elle tout en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, la recouvrant de doux baisers alors qu'elle se laissait faire avant de réagir. Elle le retourna, lui rendant la pareille tout en caressant ses hanches avant de s'arrêter subitement._

« Il y a un problème, Helena ? Tes yeux… Ton regard me fait peur. »

« Je… Je viens de penser… Maintenant… que nous allons bien… tout les deux… »

« Oui ? Je sais que c'est une très bonne nouvelle et il faudra fêter. »

« Non ! Pas de ça que je veux parler ! Xavier… Comment est-ce que l'on va rentrer ? »

« Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Le chauffeur va venir… OH ZUT ! »

_Oui ! Il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle disait ! Qu'ils étaient bêtes ! Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient rentrer ?! Le chauffeur n'allait pas revenir ! Ils n'avaient pas donné d'heure et vu le regard entendu d'Helena, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas se poser de questions. Xavier poussa un profond soupir… avant d'éclater de rire et devenir l'embrasser à nouveau._

« J'espère que tu es prête pour une longue marche… Une TRES longue marche. »

« Tu… Tu veux que l'on rentre à pied ? Mais on ne connaît même pas le chemin ! »

« Et alors ? En quoi est-ce un problème ? On a tout notre temps maintenant… »

« C'est vrai… On a tout notre temps… Nous n'avons plus à avoir peur… de mourir… l'un ou l'autre… Toi et moi… C'est pour l'éternité, c'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

_Il hocha la tête pour lui dire que oui alors qu'elle faisait à son tour un grand sourire. Elle commença à faire tomber les bretelles de sa robe violette, Xavier arrêtant de sourire en se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de préparer._

« Puisque nous avons tout le temps… Alors profitons-en… pleinement… Xavier… Tout ce que nous avons enduré… cette semaine… et pendant toutes ces années… évacuons tout ce stress… et puis… Je pense… que nous n'avons… pas assez passer de temps à nous découvrir… S'il te plaît… Ne me prend pas pour… ce que je ne suis pas… »

« J'ai jamais dit ! Et je ne le penserais jamais Helena ! Je suis juste un peu surpris… que tu veuilles ça… maintenant… C'est surprenant… mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce n'est pas ravissant… Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas refuser cette invitation et je vais profiter de toi au maximum ! Je vais te dévorer toute crue comme cette tarte à la pomme que tu m'as préparée ! Miam, miam, miam. »

_Elle poussa des petits rires alors que le haut de sa robe descendait pour laisser paraître sa poitrine. Il retira sa propre tenue avant de s'attaquer à celle d'Helena, la couvrant de plusieurs baisers sur le corps. Rapidement, ils étaient nus et rapidement, ils s'étaient mis à s'aimer comme il y a quelques heures voir quelques minutes… Et tout cela avait prit une ardeur nouvelle, une ardeur qu'ils allaient renouveler à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient exprimer leur amour par les plaisirs du corps et charnels._

« Xavier… Xavier, c'est parfait… Hummm… Continue… Je t'aime… Je t'aime vraiment. »

« Et moi alors… Helena… Je te désire plus que tout… »

« Alors continue… Continue, je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux que toi ! Je n'aime que toi ! »

_Il s'était mis à la combler du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils étaient débutants tout les deux mais il était évident qu'ils allaient s'entraîner longuement à ces jeux de l'amour. Une bonne demi-heure de caresses et ce qui s'en suivait, ils étaient de nouveau haletants et couverts de sueur. Rien qu'un court moment, chacun avait eut une légère crainte de voir disparaître l'autre._

« Ce n'est pas un rêve… Xavier… Ce n'est pas un rêve…. N'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'est pas un rêve… Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît… Rend moi folle… de toi… »

« Mais ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Je suis un peu déçu… Je pensais que tu deviendrais dépendante de mon corps… et de ma vue… »

« Arrête donc tes bêtises et vient donc m'embrasser… Que j'ai encore tes lèvres sur les miennes… J'ai besoin de toi… Xavier… J'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

_Qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle parlait comme ça. Il alla pétrir ses deux seins avec ses mains, la jeune femme poussant un profond gémissement en se laissant faire. Il était encore en elle et cela malgré l'orgasme qu'ils avaient eu ensemble. C'était magnifique… et si bon… de sentir le jeune homme en elle. C'était… absolue comme sensation._

« Xavier… Quand est-ce que nous allons retourner à la maison ? Il faut… que… Je me demandais… Est-ce que tes parents… vont être d'accord… pour que je reste ? »

« Hein ? Mais oui ! Pourquoi ils ne seraient pas d'accord ? Ils ont déjà accepté ta présence en tant qu'humaine ! Ils savent pertinemment que tu es avec moi ! »

« Mais seulement parce… Que je n'étais pas destinée à vivre… très longtemps… Je n'ai pas de titre ou de richesse. Je n'ai rien… »

_Elle reçu une légère claque sur la joue droite, s'arrêtant de parler en regardant Xavier avec stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il… Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue qu'il venait de claquer alors qu'il disait d'une voix douce :_

« On s'en fout de ça ! Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je suis un adulte et je suis responsable. Maintenant que je ne suis plus malade, je compte bien vivre pleinement ma vie et ma vie sera avec toi, est-ce clair ? »

« C'est… C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? Que toi… Nous nous aimions. »

« Ah non… Je suis désolé mais j'ai l'habitude d'offrir ma virginité à une femme que je ne connais que depuis une semaine en tant qu'humaine… C'est vrai… Je suis tellement bête et stupide que je fais ça tout le temps ! Helena… Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Elle le regardait avec quelques larmes dans les yeux, lui demandant d'un léger trémolo :

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est- ce qu'il y a, Xavier ? »

« Et bien… Disons que tu as peut-être un QI vraiment développé, tu aurais pu être un prix de science voir faire des études démentielles et travailler dans la génétique… mais en ce qui concerne l'amour… Je crois que tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque. »

« Et… et toi alors ! Tu es pareil que moi ! Tu n'y connais rien ! »

« Oui mais je sais parfaitement que dès que l'on aime quelqu'un follement au point de risquer sa vie et de se suicider pour elle, on veut passer le reste de sa vie avec elle ! C'est de la logique pure et dure ! Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?! »

« Oui… Je comprends… Pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas… penser à mal. Je suis un peu comme toi non ? C'est ça… Je t'aime… donc je veux… vivre avec toi. »

« Alors rien ne nous en empêchera et ce n'est pas mes parents qui se mettront en travers de notre amour ! Ca fait un peu héroïque et prêt à tout… »

_Mais ce n'était pas un héros… C'était seulement un homme qui aimait une femme. Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent pendant une longue minute avant de se détacher. Ils allèrent plonger dans le lac comme auparavant avant d'aller se sécher mutuellement car oui… Maintenant… Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs… et cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser des flammes ou autre…_

« J'étais un peu habituée à mes pouvoirs… J'espère que ça ne me gênera pas… »

« Habituée ? Sincèrement… Je suis mitigé… Tu les utilisais à peine… Les seuls que tu utilisais à outrance, c'était pour savoir si j'étais malade ou non… Or, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être malade là ? Tu n'as plus besoin de tes pouvoirs. »

_Hihihi… C'est donc vrai. Ils allèrent se rhabiller en se tenant main dans la main. Maintenant, ils quittèrent le lac et cet endroit enchanteur, Xavier faisant le geste solennel de jeter son sachet rempli de médicaments dans la plus proche poubelle. Helena alla l'applaudir avec un sourire ravi bien que ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. C'était la fin d'une ère qui avait duré une quinzaine d'années. Maintenant… Place au bonheur._

« Est-ce que je peux garder ma main dans la tienne ? »

« Si tu me poses encore une question stupide… Je te donnerais une réponse stupide. »

« Désolée… C'est juste que maintenant… C'est trop de joie… et que je ne sais pas la contenir… Xavier… J'ai l'habitude… d'être émotive… »

« Quoi de plus normal pour une pokémon qualifiée comme le pokémon émotion ? »

« Je ne suis plus une pokémon… dorénavant… Je suis une véritable femme… grâce à toi… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Xavier… depuis le début. »

_Pfff ! Ce n'était rien ! C'était même tout le contraire ! S'il y avait bien une personne à remercier, c'était elle… Elle qui avait veillé sur lui pendant toutes ces années… Elle qui avait évolué lorsqu'il avait fait une crise bien plus forte que les autres… et elle qui l'avait sauvé en devenant une Gardevoir… Sans elle… Il serait mort depuis trop longtemps. Il se pencha, venant l'embrasser sur le cou tout en lui faisant un suçon._

« Hiiiiiii ! Ca va faire une marque ! Xavier ! Ce n'est pas très malin ! »

« Honte de montrer ton appartenance à ma personne ? Si tu veux… J'irais me faire tatouer un grand cœur sur le bras avec un cœur rouge. A l'intérieur, il y aura nos initiales ! »

« Tu n'en serais pas capable… Et si tu en es capable… Je te promets de te faire souffrir ! On ne touche pas à ta peau… Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve visuelle pour savoir que tu m'aimes, t'avoir à mes côtés me suffit largement ! »

« Alors c'est bon… J'éviterais le tatouage… Dis-moi… J'ai une petite idée… en tête… J'aimerais… remercier… Jirachi… Tu crois que je devrais faire quelques recherches… »

« Je ne sais pas… trop… Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en un sens. Jirachi a été remarquable et j'aimerais t'aider si tu fais ça pour lui... »

« Alors c'est décidé… Nous rentrons maintenant ? Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner. »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui, venant lui faire un suçon à son tour en lui disant que c'était à charge de revanche. Main dans la main, ils quittaient le lac, fruit de leur première union, fruit de leurs sacrifices avortés, fruit de leur promesse. Maintenant… Ils allaient rentrer et pouvoir vivre enfin heureux.  
_

_Quelques heures plus tard, la surprise se lut dans le regard des servants… Helena était avec Xavier… Ils étaient tout les deux devant tout le monde… Il était temps de leur expliquer… et de signaler ce qu'il avait prévu… pour lui et elle. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la présence de ses parents… Tout s'était terminé… pour le meilleur… sans le pire._


	10. Epilogue : Voeu

**Epilogue : Voeu**

« Père, Mère… J'aime Helena… Et même si je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accords pour qu'elle soit ma petite amie… Je me fiche de vos paroles. Oui… Elle n'est pas riche, oui elle n'est pas morte contrairement à ce qu'on croyait. »

« Hum… Soit… Mais cela… »

« Je n'ai pas terminé ! Je veux qu'Helena reste ici avec moi ! Et même si vous ne voulez pas d'elle, alors je partirais avec elle, sans rien, sans bagage, ni affaire ! On n'a pas besoin de ça ! Je veux juste être avec elle, je n'ai pas besoin du reste personnellement ! »

« De la nourriture, un toit pour vivre, pour élever des enfants… Un travail… De l'argent… Il te faudra bien plus que vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche pour pouvoir la rendre heureuse. »

_Tsss ! Il savait que ses parents avaient parfaitement raison et il avait attendu leur retour avec une certaine impatience. Il ne le cachait pas, il avait apprécié leurs dernières paroles mais là… C'était lui-même qui s'enfonçait dans ses propos. Il reprit :_

« Ca ne fait rien… Je me débrouillerais pour l'élever et la nourrir ! Je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour ça ! Il ne faut pas croire que je suis un fainéant ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais dit cela. C'est toi qui pense ainsi… Un peu comme ce que tu penses de nos paroles et que tu t'imagines des choses… »

« Co… Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Nous n'avons jamais refusé que tu sois avec Helena. C'est toi-même qui t'es mis cette idée en tête. En fait, nous trouvions cela dommage qu'elle ne soit pas humaine. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait vous arriver. Après s'être occupée de toi pendant toutes ces années, il est normal qu'elle te connaisse bien mieux que n'importe quelle autre femme n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce… Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accords pour… qu'Helena et moi… »

« Nous ne voyions aucune raison de vous refuser ceci. Néanmoins, il serait temps que tu prennes tes médicaments… Tu as l'air en parfaite santé mais… »

« Mais je le suis ! C'est vrai… Je suis bête… J'aurais du vous prévenir de ça d'abord. Jirachi a exaucé un souhait ! Je ne suis plus malade ! »

« Comme ça ?! En un simplement claquement de doigts ? »

« Pas exactement… Madame et monsieur… Je vais vous expliquer si vous le voulez bien. Enfin… Si vous voulez bien que je vous adresse la parole… »

_Bien sûr… Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ? Est-ce qu'elle était encore figée dans son rôle de servante bien qu'elle était devenue une jeune femme ? Le père fit un petit sourire, invitant son fils et sa nouvelle petite amie à le suivre ainsi que sa femme, allant discuter dans une salle plus appropriée. Peut-être la salle de repos ? Xavier regardait ses deux parents avec incompréhension. Depuis tout ce temps… Il s'était bloqué sur cette idée._

« Hum… Ainsi… D'après ce que j'ai compris… Tu t'es montré plus intelligent qu'une créature qui dort pendant un millénaire ? Il est vrai… que nous ne connaissons que très peu ce dont tu étais capable. Seule Helena avait une petite idée… et encore… D'après ce que nous avons remarqué, elle semblait aussi surprise que nous la première fois. »

« J'ai des capacités insoupçonnées héhéhé ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te vanter. Enfin… Nous pourrons souffler un peu… Nous étions réellement inquiets… à cause de ta maladie… Xavier… Mais maintenant que tu ne l'as plus… Peut-être que tu voudrais travailler avec nous ? »

« Ah… J'avais d'autres projets… qui concernaient Jirachi… J'aimerais bien obtenir plus d'informations à son sujet, créer quelques groupes de recherche, faire des expéditions… Enfin… J'aimerais faire tout ça car je lui suis redevable… »

_Les deux parents se regardèrent alors qu'Helena venait serrer sa main dans la sienne. Ils partiraient ensemble de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Enfin, après quelques instants, ce fut la mère qui prit la parole :_

« Pour cela… Il te faudra quelques années d'études… Partir en tant que pokéléontologue sans aucune connaissance n'est guère une bonne chose. Je pense que moi et ton père, nous pourrons te trouver une école. »

« C'est… C'est vrai ?! Merci beaucoup ! Je… Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

« Nous te faisons confiance… mais n'oublie pas Helena entre temps. »

« Hors de question de l'oublier ! Merci encore ! Helena, tu as entendu ?! »

_Oui, elle n'était pas sourde. Elle lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il venait l'embrasser devant ses parents. Elle s'était mise à rougir violemment, le repoussant en lui disant d'avoir un peu plus de tenue en présence d'autres personnes. Il devait bien se comporter !_

« Aie, aie, aie ! Ne me tape pas ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris la leçon ! Je ne ferais plus rien en public ! Pardon ! Pardon Helena ! Stop ! Ca fait mal là ! S'il te plaît… »

« J'ai arrêté depuis déjà quelques secondes… Tu exagères vraiment tout, Xavier. »

« Si peu… Si peu… Mais quand même… Je devrais me dépêcher de recommencer à lire ! Helena, tu veux bien m'aider ? On va se documenter dans notre bibliothèque, il doit bien y avoir quelques livres qui parlent de Jirachi dans les pokémons légendaires ! »

« Hiiiii ! Calme-toi un peu ! Rien ne presse, Xavier ! Désolée ! Nous… Nous partons ! »

_Ce n'était rien. Les deux parents les regardèrent s'éloigner et quitter la salle sans rien dire, faisant un simple geste de la main. Ainsi… Xavier voulait devenir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un explorateur ou à un pokéléontologue_ _? C'était une bonne chose. Bon… Il était temps d'appeler quelques personnes. Le métier d'archéologue requérait quelques petites choses assez importantes en un sens. Son fils… Devenir_ _pokéléontologue…_

« Félicitations Xavier ! Félicitations ! Tu es reçu ! Tu m'entends ?! »

_C'était vrai… Elle disait vrai… Combien d'années… Cinq… Cinq ans… Cinq ans étaient passés… Et ils avaient un anneau au bout de leurs doigts… Une bague de fiançailles… Ils n'avaient pas grandement changé en cinq ans. Tout au plus au niveau de la longueur de cheveux d'Helena… Mais celle-ci avait quitté sa robe violette pour une tenue plus appropriée… Et Xavier vint de dire :_

« Mais toi aussi, Helena ! Nous sommes reçus tout les deux ! Encore trois ans… et puis… Ca sera enfin terminé… Trois longues années… à attendre… »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi aussi. On peut déjà partir visiter quelques sites pour les étudier. »

« Qu'est-ce l'on attend alors ? On a deux mois de vacances environ ! »

« Ne te dépêche pas trop ! Il faut d'abord prévenir tes parents ! »

_Oui ! C'était normal ! Il prit sa main, regardant avec tendresses les deux anneaux avant de remarquer que le chauffeur les attendait comme auparavant… Bon… Ils se trouvaient dans une école privée et ils ne côtoyaient que peu les autres élèves, mais ils étaient motivés, très motivés pour leurs études. Ils retournèrent dans la demeure qui n'avait pas changée, remerciant le chauffeur avant de rentrer à l'intérieur._

« Père ! Mère ! Nous sommes rentrés ! »

« Te voilà donc ! Alors… Ces résultats ? »

« Helena a été reçue… C'est donc une très bonne chose non ? »

« Oui bien sûr… Mais toi… Est-ce que tu… Je l'espère… Vous avez tellement travaillé… »

« Xavier ! Arrête de torturer tes parents et dis leur tes résultats ! »

_Ouille ! Elle venait de lui donner un petit coup de pied tout en rigolant, Xavier poussant un gémissement avant de donner le résultat à ses parents. Oui… Il avait été reçu lui aussi. Ses parents le félicitèrent alors qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Mais… Pendant ces deux mois de vacances… Moi et Helena… Nous pensions partir en expédition… Nous allons demander à trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien de nous et nous ne serons plus là pendant ces deux mois. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas trop… »

« Tu es libre de faire ta vie… Tant que tu t'occupes bien d'Helena et que vous soyez heureux tous les deux, cela nous suffit. Nous commençons à nous faire vieux… donc nous ne pouvons pas vous suivre. Je me demandais… mon fils… Quand est-ce que toi et Helena, comptez-vous vous marier ? Cela fait déjà tellement d'années… Il serait temps… »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, je ne suis pas pressé ! Bon ! Je vais préparer déjà quelques affaires. Helena, est-ce que tu veux bien t'occuper de téléphoner aux différents archéologues pour voir si il y a une place de libre ou non ? Merci beaucoup, mon amour ! »

_Il était parti comme une flèche, Helena poussant un profond soupir attristé. Le mariage… Pas encore… Même après cinq ans… De quoi avait-il peur ? Et puis… Il se liait plus facilement d'amitié avec les autres… Enfin… Comme il était intelligent… Il discutait… souvent avec des filles… et elle avait honte… D'éprouver de la jalousie._

_Moins d'une semaine, ils étaient partis dans le désert, ayant pris contact avec un archéologue qui était venu à l'école lors de leur première année d'études. Une semaine… Deux… Trois… Et rien de rien… A peine une petite avancée dans leur recherche mais ils avaient encore moins avancé dans leur relation… Elle avait l'impression que tout stagnait… entre eux._

« Encore une dure journée terminée ! Bon… Je vous dis bonne nuit et à demain ! »

« Oui ! Bonne nuit, Xavier ! Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Helena ! »

« Bonne nuit… monsieur… »

_Elle pénétra dans la tente à la suite de Xavier… C'était une tente assez éloignée des autres. Comme ils étaient en couple, ils avaient besoin d'intimité et cela avait été respecté. Dès qu'elle vit les sacs de couchage, elle se coucha à l'intérieur sans même regarder Xavier, celui-ci étant surpris par sa réaction. Il s'approcha d'elle, venant passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui mordiller l'oreille :_

« Et bien ma douce… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air… mécontente… »

« Non… Non… Ce n'est rien… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Xavier… Je vais dormir… »

« Ah que non ! Je ne compte pas te laisser dormir ! Tu n'es pas fatiguée alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu n'étais même pas motivée pour travailler alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas… sinon, je serais forcé de te chatouiller… et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Xavier ? Je te le demande… sincèrement… »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne t'aime pas, Helena ? Je n'ai pas été assez amoureux à ton goût ? Je ne savais pas… que tu aimais autant ça. »

« Je ne rigole pas, Xavier ! Sois un peu sérieux s'il te plaît ! »

_Elle s'était redressée dans son sac de couchage, les yeux froncés vers lui car il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Sa question était sérieuse… TRES sérieuse ! Qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle ! Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Il poussa un léger soupir, prenant ses deux mains avant de commencer à les frictionner avec tendresse._

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis cette idée en tête… Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je t'aime toujours autant ! Comme au premier jour et ça ne changera jamais ! »

« Alors… Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus… Car tu mens… non ? Tu discutes avec d'autres filles… et puis… Ton travail… Tu viens de moins en moins vers moi… »

« C'est de ma faute… Je le reconnais… Pour le travail… Pour les filles, c'est toi qui est tout simplement jalouse, je suis désolé de te le dire. »

« Je le sais… Je le sais très bien que je suis jalouse… mais… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… D'accord ? On ne fera rien du tout si tu préfères… Mais juste se serrer dans les bras. Comme tu préfères… »

« Je veux juste un baiser… sincère…. Tout ce que je veux… Et me faire enlacer… Je veux que tu m'aimes… comme au premier jour… Xavier… »

« Souhait exaucé ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

_Il s'était mis assis à côté d'elle, venant ouvrir ses bras pour qu'elle s'enfonce à l'intérieur. Elle sanglota, se calfeutrant contre lui alors qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis un baiser bien plus profond et amoureux. Elle se laissa faire avant de se mettre à caresser ses cheveux bruns. Oui… Elle voulait ça… C'était seulement ça…_

« Nous sommes fiancés… Fiancés… Nous devons… nous aimer… Simplement nous aimer… Xavier… C'est tout ce qui m'importe… tant que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi… »

« Je ne le ferais jamais, Helena, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Alors… Si ce que tu dis est vrai… Viens… donc… Je t'attends… Je t'attends mon amour. »

_Elle retira son haut avant de tendre ses bras pour l'inviter à venir à son tour se coller contre sa poitrine. Rapidement, les baisers s'échangèrent en même temps que les caresses, la fusion charnelle de cette nuit là rappelant celle de leur première fois… celle où ils s'étaient aimés comme des déments… Ils n'avaient jamais oublié grâce à qui… ils étaient encore vivants…_

_Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, dans un seul sac de couchage, leurs vêtements déposés au-dessus de l'autre alors qu'elle souriait avec affection. Xavier semblait réfléchir à quelque chose avant de dire :_

« Helena… Est-ce que tu crois que le mariage est important ? »

« Pour… Pourquoi cette question ? Je trouve que c'est la chose la plus importante dans l'union d'un couple ! Bien que ça ne soit que sur le papier… »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai jamais osé l'avouer à mes parents… Mais après… elle… J'ai peur… d'aller trop vite… et donc… Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur cette fois… »

« Tu n'en feras pas ! Je suis avec toi et je le resterais jusqu'à la fin de nos existences ! Je t'aime et c'est pour toujours ! Je crois… Je crois qu'au final, c'est toi qui a besoin d'avoir une preuve que je t'aime ! »

_Elle se jeta sur lui, venant l'embrasser avec ardeur avant de recommencer une nouvelle série de caresses. Quelle idiote… Mais quelle idiote d'avoir pensé ça de lui ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé un instant à cette Sandra ! Il était normal qu'il ait peur ! Encore une fois, ils allaient s'unir… et cela pendant des heures si c'était nécessaire !_

« Ohhhhh ! Comme vous avez la peau bronzée ! A croire que ce voyage était vraiment une bonne chose, vous avez une bonne mine… Helena… Vous êtes resplendissante… »

« Merci beaucoup… Oui… Ce petit stage nous a été très important… bien plus… que prévu. Nous repartirons d'ici quelques mois. »

« Père… Mère… Helena… Est-ce que je pourrais vous voir d'ici ce soir ? Je suis un peu fatigué… mais je vais aller me balader en ville… »

« Je vais te rejoindre… Je prends des habits plus… »

« Non, non, Helena ! J'aimerais me promener seul… Ou peut-être avec mon père… »

« Moi ? Tiens donc… Cela serait bien la première fois… Est-ce si important ? »

_Il hocha la tête pour dire que oui, le vieil homme faisant de même alors que les deux femmes ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de son père maintenant ? C'était une chose… anormale… Pourtant… Les deux hommes quittèrent la demeure ensemble, le chauffeur les emmenant en direction de la ville alors qu'Helena regardait la voiture partir._

« Helena… Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé… avec Xavier ? »

« Non… Pourtant… Non… Nous… Nous sommes retrouvés… Et je pensais… que tout était résolu… Est-ce que je me suis trompée quelque part ? »

_Elle ne savait pas… Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir maintenant. Après cinq ans en tant qu'humaine… Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas appris à mieux le connaître ? Peut-être que non… au final… Peut-être… Elle soupira avec tristesse, la mère de Xavier lui demandant si elle voulait du thé et discuter avec un peu avec elle._

« Est-ce que tu crois… que ça serait… le mieux… pour elle ? Je ne sais pas du tout… Je pensais plutôt à du bleu… pour la couleur. »

« Tu es un homme… Tu devrais être capable de prendre ce genre de décisions tout seul, Xavier. Je suis sûr qu'elles doivent se faire un sang d'encre à cause de notre départ. »

« Désolé… Père… C'est simplement… que c'est la première fois que je viens ici. AH ! Est-ce que tu crois que celle-ci conviendrait ou non ? J'aimerais le faire ce soir… »

« Hum… C'est à toi de voir. Si c'est une annonce, je pense que je pourrais appeler les servants pour cela. Vous êtes très appréciés parmi eux. »

« Oui… Je le pense aussi… Alors celle-ci Père ? »

_Le vieil homme hocha la tête pour donner son approbation alors qu'il poussait un soupir de soulagement. Ouf… C'était enfin terminé… Maintenant, il se sentait un peu mieux. Les deux hommes retournèrent dans le domicile, les servants signalant que les deux femmes étaient en train de prendre le thé et de discuter dans la salle de repos._

« Mère… Helena… Nous sommes de retour comme vous pouvez le remarquer. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps avec Père… Nous avions à parler entre hommes pour ces choses là… J'espère que vous me comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. »

« Tu es revenu… Est-ce ça va mieux ? Xavier ? S'il te plaît… Répond moi… Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Je veux savoir si ça va mieux ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te répéter. Ca va un peu mieux ça ira encore mieux ce soir. J'ai quelque chose à dire devant tout le monde. Tu seras priée de mettre ta robe violette pour ça. »

« Ma robe… violette ? Pourquoi ? Enfin… C'est comme tu le désires, Xavier… Mais je ne vois pas ce qui requiert le fait que je porte ma robe violette. »

« Tu verras très bien qu'elle a son importance lorsque ce soir sera arrivé. Je vais prévenir les servants de préparer à manger… J'ai vraiment faim. »

_Il quitta la pièce avec un léger sourire alors que sa mère ne posait pas de question à son mari. Celui-ci restait complètement muet bien qu'il souriait à Helena. Oh que oui… Elle allait avoir besoin de sa robe violette. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts se retira pour aller mettre sa robe violette comme Xavier lui avait demandé._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le dîner était terminé, il signala qu'il avait une dernière chose à faire. Quelques minutes après, il demanda à ce que tout le monde se réunisse dans la grande salle, chose que les servants firent en même temps que les maîtres de maison. Helena avait revêtu sa robe violette comme convenu… alors que Xavier portait un costume en queue-de-pie ? Pourquoi une telle tenue ? Sans même laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réagir, il posa un genou au sol, disant d'une voix douce :_

« Mademoiselle Helena, vous qui avez parcourue ma vie pendant toutes ces années, vous qui lui avez donné une raison d'exister et vous qui m'avez permis de passer outre mes craintes les plus tenaces… Est-ce que vous… Ah… Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? »

_Il fouillait dans ses poches, cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de se lever. Toute sa petite scène tombait à l'eau ! Il reprit d'une voix désolée :_

« Pardonnez-moi… Je crois que je dois retourner dans ma chambre. »

_Il y eut quelques petits rires alors qu'il partait. Helena était statufiée et immobile, son visage se mettant à rougir de plus en plus comme si elle comprenait ce que Xavier avait voulu faire. Il revint après deux minutes, un écrin rouge dans la main droite. Il se remit à genoux, l'ouvrant pour laisser apparaître une belle bague dorée avec au bout de celle-ci, une pierre bleue brillant comme… Ca l'était… C'était un saphir.  
_

« Donc je disais… Ahem… Voilà… Je reprends : Helena, est-ce que tu veux… WOUAH ! »

_L'écrin tomba au sol en même temps que Xavier, de nombreux sanglots se faisant entendre alors qu'Helena venait d'atterrir sur lui en passant ses deux bras autour de son cou. Oui, oui et oui ! Il n'avait même pas à terminer sa question, il connaissait déjà la réponse ! Oui ! Elle le voulait ! Le plus tôt possible même ! Snif… Elle l'embrassa tendrement._

« Hiiiiii ! Je ne suis pas prête ! Mon mariage est dans moins d'une heure et je viens à peine d'enfiler ma robe de mariage ! »

« Calme toi donc… Helena… Rien ne presse. Tu as encore tout ton temps. »

« Mais… Je ne sais pas… J'ai un peu le tract aussi… et puis… mon ventre… »

« Tu devrais être plutôt heureuse non ? Enfin… Heureusement que vous n'aviez pas d'examens tous les deux… et que vous étiez plutôt en stage. Mais quand même… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose aussi vite… »

« Cela… s'est passé pendant nos deux mois en stage chez l'archéologue… Lorsque j'ai dit que nous nous étions réunis… à nouveau. »

« Hum… Je vois… Vous aviez bien préparé votre coup dans le dos. Enfin, relève-toi Helena… Que je vois à quel point tu es belle dans cette robe… »

« Comme vous le désirez… Est-ce qu'elle est bien attachée ? Est-ce que mon ventre ne se voit pas trop ? Je ne voudrais pas le ridiculiser… »

« Arrête donc tes bêtises, Helena. Tu es très belle et tu devrais être fière d'avoir un tel ventre. Cela est la preuve de votre amour… Par contre, j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas porter du blanc. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je ne voulais pas en porter… Je préfère cette couleur… J'espère que Xavier… »

« Oui mais arrête de t'en faire pour ça ! Bon… Il est l'heure… A force de parler… »

« Le temps passe trop vite ! J'ai peur… »

_La vieille femme passa une main sur son front en maugréant. Qu'Helena arrête de s'inquiéter pour un rien. Elle prit la main de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, lui disant qu'il valait mieux se diriger vers l'église dès maintenant. Le temps qu'elles arrivent, il serait l'heure…_

« Xavier… Je sais qu'il y a peu de personnes dans l'église mais… »

« Ca ne me gêne pas du tout. Je préfère quelque chose de discret… personnellement. »

« Tu fais comme tu le désires. Il va falloir quitter l'église… pour qu'on puisse y rentrer quand le prêtre nous appellera. Tu n'as pas trop le trac, mon fils ? »

« Un petit peu je dois l'avouer… On ne se marie qu'une fois ! Dans le meilleur des cas… »

_De toute façon, il ne voyait pas avec qui d'autre il aurait envie de se marier. Sandra n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Helena allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre… et… il allait la voir… Et il allait… L'épouser… Son père et lui quittèrent l'église alors que les autres personnes restaient à l'intérieur. La cérémonie allait débuter d'ici dix minutes au grand maximum… Bientôt… Ils seraient unis par les liens sacrés du mariage._

« Que le futur marié pénètre dans l'église. »

_La musique annonça l'arrivée de Xavier, son père marchant à côté de lui. Jouée à l'orgue, elle était douce et cérémonieuse… C'était officiel… D'un pas lent, il se rapprocha du prêtre, portant une magnifique tenue en queue-de-pie noire. Elle ressemblait à celle qu'il avait utilisée pour sa demande mais en un tissu de bien meilleure qualité._

« Puisque le marié est présent… Que cela soit au tour de la mariée de se montrer. »

_Il déglutit légèrement, se retournant vers l'entrée de l'église alors que les deux portes s'ouvraient à nouveau. Il voyait sa mère… et Helena… Elle portait un voile de tissu violet… violet comme sa robe de dentelle… Sa robe sans bretelles et au décolleté qui en montrait sans trop en dévoiler… Elle tenait un bouquet de roses violettes dans ses mains… En fait… Elle était recouverte de violet… On pouvait voir que le tissu sur son ventre était légèrement tendu… comme si la femme avait pris un peu de poids entre temps._

« Puisque les deux personnes sont maintenant devant moi… Je vais commencer la cérémonie tout de suite. S'il vous plaît… »

_Le prêtre s'adressait à l'organiste, celui-ci s'arrêtant de jouer alors que Xavier écoutait brièvement les paroles du prêtre. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Helena, celle-ci était dans le même état émotionnel que lui. On pouvait voir qu'ils tremblaient tout les deux… Aucune maladie… Aucune femme… Rien… Rien n'allait les empêcher de s'unir._

« Messire Xavier, est-ce que vous voulez prendre mademoiselle Helena, ici présente, comme épouse ? Est-ce que vous promettez de la chérir, de l'aimer, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la vie comme dans la mort ? Est-ce que… »

« Oui… Oui ! Je le veux ! »

_Quelques murmures amusés… Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il toussa légèrement… Cela devait être l'excitation du jeune homme… Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il reprit la parole, répétant la même chose pou la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Celle-ci balbutia en laissant tomber son bouquet de fleurs :_

« Oui… Oui… Oui… Je… Je… Je le veux vraiment ! »

« Soit. A compter d'aujourd'hui et à partir de cet instant, vous êtes maintenant déclarés comme mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

_Ils s'étaient mis mutuellement la bague au doigt auparavant, se regardant tendrement l'un par rapport à l'autre. Il releva son voile violet, fermant ses yeux alors qu'elle rapprochait son visage du sien. Lentement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de s'unir en un profond baiser. La musique reprit, majestueuse et magistrale alors que des applaudissements nourris se firent entendre. Elle arrêta le baiser, reprenant le bouquet de fleurs alors qu'il tendait sa main._

« Je crois qu'il est temps… de quitter l'église… pour la traditionnelle cérémonie d'après-mariage. Tu ne devrais… pas jeter bientôt le bouquet ? »

« Lorsque je sortirais… et en arrière. C'est la tradition. »

_Elle rigola légèrement, les deux personnes marchant main dans la main alors qu'ils s'avançaient peu à peu vers la sortie de l'église. Ils continuaient de se faire applaudir alors que les personnes s'étaient mises à les suivre, les femmes en avant. Après avoir descendues les marches de l'église, elle s'immobilisa, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de jeter le bouquet de fleurs en arrière. Xavier posa une main sur le ventre d'Helena :_

« Héhéhé… Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Peut-être qu'il faudra annuler les prochains stages… Pour les cours… Je pense que je vais devoir travailler pour deux et prendre des notes… Mademoiselle Helena va avoir des soucis à venir en cours. »

« Est-ce de ma faute Xavier ? Hihi… C'est tout simplement… le fruit de notre union. »

« Oh… Oui… Le fruit… Et je suis pressé de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! »

« Attend donc un peu déjà que le premier naisse hein ? »

« Promis juré ma petite dame… Quels étaient tes vœux de mariage ? »

« Ce n'était pas très difficile… Fonder une famille avec l'homme que j'aime… Être heureuse avec lui… Faire que mes enfants aient une bonne éducation… »

« Une vraie maman poule héhéhé ! Je dois être un peu pareil que toi… J'ai pensé aux mêmes vœux… Je ne veux pas que… nos métiers nous empêchent d'élever nos enfants correctement. Quitte à ce que cela nous ralentisse… »

« Il en est de même pour moi. »

_Elle rigola légèrement, le jeune homme faisant de même alors que la foule continuait de les acclamer. Le chauffeur venait leur ouvrir la porte d'une magnifique voiture blanche avec le fameux Jeune Mariés sur la plaque arrière. A l'intérieur, il murmura au chauffeur :_

« Direction la maison ! Je pense que c'est bien mieux ! Vous pourrez seulement prévenir mes parents que nous préférons… nous reposer tous les deux ? »

« Je le fais tout de suite avec mon portable, ne vous faites aucun souci. »

_Oh que non… Il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Elle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Oui… Les gens continuaient de les féliciter… mais ils ne doutaient pas qu'ils ne comptaient pas venir au banquet après le mariage. Oh que non… Ils allaient profiter de leur union de la meilleure façon qu'il soit… Ensuite… Ils partiraient en avion vers le séjour où ils allaient passer leur lune de miel._

_Il caressa son ventre… Dans celui-ci… Il y avait la vie… Celle de son enfant… De leur enfant… Ils s'étaient aimés cette nuit dans le désert… Cette nuit où ils s'étaient redécouverts. Et voilà qu'ils allaient être parents… Héhéhé… Une nouvelle génération… pour commencer la longue lignée de pokéléontologues de renommée mondiale. Une lignée qui allait remercier Jirachi de son existence… Une lignée qui n'aurait jamais pu naître sans la petite créature au crâne en forme d'étoile. Une lignée… qui allait l'honorer de la meilleure façon qu'il soit : En retraçant son histoire… Comme une preuve de son existence et de celle de ce couple merveilleux._


End file.
